Sebuah Kejadian Yang Indah
by Chery Onyx 'Cheo
Summary: Semula karena keinginan Ibunya Sakura untuk pindah dari Suna ke Konoha. Tetapi Sakura harus mengakui bahwa ia harus berterimakasih pada Ibunya. Karena kepindahan Sakura dari Suna ke Konoha menumbuhkan sebuah rasa Cinta antara Sakura H & Sasuke U. Pengen tahu lebih lanjutnya, baca aja di Fic ini ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter : Prolog**

"Hari Pertama"

"Sakura-_chan_ mulai besok kita akan pindah ke kota Konoha, karena kita akan menyusul Tou-_san_ disana." Kata Ibu Sakura.

"Tapi Kaa-_chan_ apakah aku juga akan pindah sekolah di Konoha?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Ya Sakura, Kaa-_chan_ dengar disana ada sekolah favorite, khusus tempat para artis." Jelas ibunya lagi.

"Tapi Kaa-_chan_, aku tak mau pindah lagi untuk ke dua kalinya." Rengek Sakura.

"Tidak. Kau akan tetap pindah ikut bersama Kaa-_chan_, atau kau ingin mati kelaparan sendirian disini?" tanya Ibunya sedikit menakuti Sakura.

"Mati kelaparan maksud Kaa-_chan_ apa? Toh, disini tempat kelahiranku." Elak Sakura.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak ingin pindah, Kaa-_chan _dan Tou-_san_ akan meninggalkan mu sendirian!" ancam Mebuki Haruno (Ibu Sakura).

"Haah.. baiklah aku ikut." Kata Sakura menyerah.

"Ya, memang kau harus ikut Sakura-_chan_." Balas Ibunya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'Kaa-_chan_ sekarang kau tertawa diatas penderitaanku.' Geram Sakura dalam hati. Sakura tidak berani melawan pada Ibunya karena ia tahu akibat yang akan didapatkannya.

"Sekarang kau bersiap, 2 hari lagi kita akan berangkat, setelah mengurusi kepindahan sekolahmu." Kata Ibu Sakura seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menahan amarahnya.

'Kenapa Kaa-_chan_ selalu melakukan apa saja semaunya.' Lirih Sakura.

Tapi Sakura tetap akan melaksanakan apa kemauan Ibunya.

Mungkin kalau Cinta dan Suka itu banyak kesamaan ya.. tidak pandang itu orang kaya, miskin, dan culun juga :D.. tapi gimana ya, kalau orang yang kita Hina itu banyak kelebihan lebih dari kita ? ..

#Haduhngawur

**TBC**

_**Mohon review nya readers di prologe (chapter) pertama... kalau ada kesalahan, kritik aja ya jangan takut, soalnya buat kedepannya aku nerusin ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :Nwk**

**Chapter : 1**

"Mengurus Kepindahan"

"Sakura-_chan_, apa benar kau akan pindah?" tanya Matsuri memastikan.

"Ya kau benar. Kaa-_chan_ ku selalu saja mengaturku tanpa berpikir panjang." Keluh Sakura.

"Sabar Sakura-_chan_, mungkin Kaa-_chan_ mu sudah mengatur sebaik mungkin dengan rencananya ini." Matsuri mencoba menenangkan.

"Untung saja disini aku punya sahabat seperti mu Matsuri-_chan_." Ujar Sakura tersenyum tulus.

"Benarkah?" tanya Matsuri yang segera dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sakura.

"Sekarang hari terakhir aku disini, sampaikan salamku pada semua murid dikelas ini. Hingga kelak nanti aku tak akan melupakan kenangan-kenangan indah bersama teman-temanku di Suna." Ucap Sakura terdengar lirih.

"Ya. Pasti akan kusampaikan." Balas Matsuri dengan anggukan.

.

TENG TENG

Dengan berjalannya waktu, jam pulang sudah berbunyi.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau akan kemana? Kau kelihatan terburu-buru?" tanya Matsuri heran.

"Ya kau benar. Barusan Kaa-_chan_ mengirimku pesan dan ia bilang padaku bahwa sekarang ia tinggal berangkat ke kota Konoha." Jelas Sakura.

"Oh begitu ya." Tanggapan Matsuri terlihat sedih.

"Gomen Matsuri-_chan_. Mungkin sekarang aku tak akan pulang bersama denganmu maupun seterusnya." Kata Sakura dengan nada gemetar yang sedang menahan tangis yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Ya Sakura-_chan_ aku mengerti." Balas Matsuri yang kini menatap mata Sakura dengan genangan air mata.

Karena tak kuat Sakura langsung saja memeluk Matsuri melampiaskan kesedihannya dibahunya.

"Su-sudah Sa-Sakura-_chan_, bila kau menangis aku akan bertambah sedih melepas kepindahanmu." Kata Matsuri mencoba menghentikan tangisan Sakura yang berada dibahunya.

Akhirnya cara Matsuri tadi berhasil. Sekarang Sakura sedang sesenggukan karena bekas menangis, tetapi ia sudah tidak mengeluarkan air matanya lagi.

"Aku akan selalu merindukanmu." Ucap Matsuri tulus.

"Aku juga." Balas Sakura dan langsung berpamitan untuk pergi, karena ia akan menagis bila tetap diam seperti itu dikelasnya.

"Aku pe-pergi." Ucap Sakura dengan nada putus-putus efek dari sesenggukan.

"Ya.. Jaa." Balas Matsuri melambaikan tangannya, begitupun Sakura yang melakukan hal yang sama.

'Aku tak akan pernah melupakan Sunagakure High School.' Lirih Sakura dalam hati.

.

"Kau ini kemana saja Sakura-_chan_? Kaa-_chan_ sudah menunggumu selama 30 menit yang lalu. Perpisahan sampai selama itu dasar anak muda." Sindir Mabuki yang diakhiri dengan tawa memaklum.

"Ya sudah Kaa-_chan_, kalau misalnya sudah siap semuanya. Kita berangkat sekarang juga!" kata Sakura dengan nada semangat. Sontak Mebuki sedikit terlonjak dibuatnya.

"Ya ayo! Sebelum kita terlambat dan ketinggalan jadwal pesawat." Jawab Ibunya setuju.

Setelah berkata demikian Sakura dan Ibunya segera menaiki mobil menuju bandara Suna. Karena Rumah mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh dengan bandara, sehingga hanya memerlukan waktu 2 jam diperjalanan.

Tanpa terasa mobil yang ditumpangi Sakura dan Ibunya sudah sampai dibandara Suna. Mereka berdua segera turun dari mobil itu, dan sesaat kemudian seseorang pegawai mengintrupsi kebingungan Sakura dan Ibunya agar memasukkan mobilnya ke awak pesawat yang berada khusus dibelakang.

Karena memang pesawat yang mereka berdua pesan, pesawat yang bisa menyediakan untuk kendaraan kecil seperti mobil sedan dan minibus kecil lainnya.

.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada didalam badan pesawat menunggu keberangkatan menuju kota Suna.

Karena memang kalau naik pesawat kota Suna dan Konoha hanya memerlukan 3 jam mereka berdua sudah sampai dibandara yang bertuliskan "BK" (Bandara Konoha) di sebuah papan yang besar.

Setelah turun, semua pemilik mobil diharapkan mengambil kendaraannya yang sudah disediakan oleh para pegawai pesawat.

.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada didalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh Ibunya Sakura.

Karena Sakura merasakan suasana keheningan sedang melanda mereka berdua akhirnya ia membuka pembicaraan.

"Kaa-_chan_, apa nama sekolahku nanti disana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau Kaa-_chan_ tidak salah namanya Konoha International High School." Jawab Ibunya tetap memperhatikan jalanan.

Sakura terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Perkataan Matsuri benar bahwa semua Ibu pasti sudah merencakan rencananya dengan sebaik mungkin.

"APA? Itukan Sekolahan untuk kalangan tertentu seperti artis terkenal, model berbakat, dan kecerdasan otaknya, bukan begitu kan Kaa-_chan_?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Ya kau benar. Sakura jangan rendahkan dirimu, kau ini seorang model terkenal di Suna, karena Kaa-_chan_ tahu kau selalu dikerumuni setiap pergi sekolah, dan karena Kaa-_chan _khawatir maka dari itu Kaa-_chan_ bertujuan untuk memindahkan sekolahmu diKonoha." Jelas Ibunya, Sakura hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Tapi tak perlu penyamaran bukan?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Kau bilang tidak perlu?-" kata Ibunya sedikit menjeda. "-Sakura, tentu kau harus menyamar disana, kecuali kau kalau mereka belum mengenalmu." Jelas Ibunya lagi.

"Baiklah." Balas Sakura pada akhirnya, menyerah seperti biasa.

"Karena perjalanan kesana memerlukan waktu 8 jam, sekarang kau berganti pakaian disini, makan makanan yang sudah Kaa-_chan_ beli, dan tidur segera." Perintah Ibunya.

"Tapi Kaa-_chan_ kan belum makan, belum tidur?" balas Sakura khawatir.

"So tahu kamu. Tentu saja Kaa-_chan_ sudah tidur dan makan sepuasnya tadi dirumah." Jawab Ibunya dengan cengiran.

"Haah Kaa-_chan_-Kaa-_chan_, baiklah aku akan berganti pakaian dulu, makan dan tidur." Ucap Sakura mengulang perintah ibunya.

Sedangkan ibunya hanya mengangguk setuju.

.

"Aduh dimana obat supaya tidak tidur ya?" gumam Ibunya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura sedikit membukakan matanya karena kelakuan ibunya. "Ada apa Kaa-_chan_?" tanya Sakura. "Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" lanjut Sakura.

"Ya Sakura-_chan_, Kaa-_chan_ lupa tidak membawa coffe untuk tidak tertidur, dan Kaa-_chan_ hanya membawa air panas di termos ini." Jawab Ibunya.

Sakura memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka sepenuhnya. "Kalau Kaa-_chan_ mengantuk, biar aku yang akan menggantikan menyetir." Tawar Sakura.

"Tidak. Nanti saja, Kaa-_chan_ barusan hanya aneh karena tadi perasaan Kaa-_chan_ memasukkan coffe itu ke tas ini." Balas Ibunya seraya mengangkat tas yang dimaksudnya.

"Bagitu ya. Nanti kalau Kaa-_chan _sudah mengantuk beri tahu aku, karena tak baik mengendarai dengan keadaan mengantuk." Jelas Sakura, yang mendapat anggukan dari ibunya.

.

"Sakura-_chan_, kalau sekarang giliranmu boleh?" tanya Ibu Sakura sedikit ragu, karena membangunkan tidur Sakura.

"Kaa-_chan_, tadi kan aku sudah bilang, bila Kaa-_chan_ mengantuk beritahu aku, biar Sakura yang mengantikan." Balas Sakura dengan senyuman.

'Anak yang baik.' Lirih ibunya. Saat melihat jalan yang sedikit lebar Ibunya segera memberhentikan jalan, dan turun berganti posisi dengan Sakura.

"Kaa-_chan_, tidur saja aku akan berhati-hati." Tawar Sakura.

"Baik." Balas Ibunya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ini alamat ke Perumahan Konoha Kaa-_chan_?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Ya tinggal 2 jam lagi kita akan sampai." Jawab Ibunya.

"Baiklah." Kata Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

.

Kini mereka berdua sudah sampai ditempat tujuannya.

"Tou-_san_!" kata Sakura dengan nada yang sangat bahagia.

"Sakura." Balas ayahnya Kizashi Haruno.

Setelah Sakura memeluk Ayahnya, tinggal Ibunya sekarang, bergantian.

"Kami merindukanmu." Kata Ibunya Sakura pada Ayahnya.

"Aku juga." Balas Ayahnya.

Ibunya segera melepaskan pelukan itu, karena merasa Kizashi akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sakura, besok kau harus bangun pagi! Karena kita kan pergi mendaftar kesekolah barumu." Perintah Ayahnya mengingatkan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Baik Tou-_san_." Kata Sakura.

.

"Ohayou Kaa-_chan_, Tou-_san_." Sapa Sakura menuruni tangganya menuju meja makan.

"Ohayou Sakura-_chan_." Balas Ibunya.

"Ohayou." Balas Ayahnya.

Setelah saling sapa seperti itu, keluarga kecil itu sarapan pagi dengan makanan yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Ayame, pembantu baru dikeluarganya sekarang.

.

"Sakura cepat! Kita harus berangkat pagi." Ajak Ayahnya.

"Baik Tou-_san_, aku sudah siap." Balas Sakura yang sudah siap dari dalam.

"Aku pergi Kaa-_chan_." Pamit Sakura.

"Baiklah." Balas Kaa-_chan_ nya.

"Aku tak perlu menyemar kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Kaa-_chan_ kira mereka tak akan mengetahui identitasmu. Juga kau harus menjaga nya jangan sampai ada yang tahu, apalagi menyebar." Nasihat Ibunya.

"Baik." Jawab Sakura seraya berlari keluar pintu menuju mobil ayahnya yang sudah menunggunya, untuk mengantarkan sekolah.

"Tou_-san_ tidak berangkat ke kantor?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Tou-_san_ sudah meminta izin khusus hari ini, karena Tou-_san_ akan mengantarmu ke sekolah." Jawab ayahanya.

"Begitu ya.. Arigatou Tou-_san_." Kata Sakura tersenyum riang.

"Iya, untuk putriku akan kulakukan apa saja itu." Balas Ayahnya.

.

"Tou-_san_ aku malu." Kata Sakura seraya menundukan kepalanya karena mendapat tatapan-tatapan dari siswa-siswi disekolahnya.

"Masa kau malu disini yang _notebane_ sekolah, dan menjadi model tidak malu yang _notebane_ tampil didepan orang banyak." Sindir Ayahnya.

"Tapi ini berbeda." Balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Sstt.. sudah lah bersikap tenang Sakura." Tegas Ayahnya. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

.

"Sekarang kau ikut bersamaku." Kata Kakashi wali kelas Sakura sekarang.

"Ba-baik sensei." Ucap Sakura sedikit ragu.

Setelah sampai didepan kelas, Sakura menunggu di belakang pintu sampai namanya dipanggil oleh Kakashi.

"Ohayou minna." Sapa Kakashi pada semua murid dikelasnya.

"Ohayou sensei." Balas semua murid serentak terkecuali 3 siswa yang hanya menanggapi dengan mata bosan.

'Siapa sih mereka, kelihatannya mereka bertiga tidak bersemangat?' tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah sekarang sensei membawa murid baru untuk kalian semua." Kata Kakashi. "Baik Sakura masuk ke kelas." Lanjut Kakashi.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit keraguan karena ia baru pertama kalinya.

Saat Sakura masuk, banyak suara yang membicarakannya terlebih kaum adam yang sedikit memujinya dengan gumaman.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Kakashi.

"Baik. Ohayou minna, nama saya Sakura Haruno cukup panggil Sakura saja, umur saya 17 tahun, dan saya pindahan dari kota Suna. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Sakura seraya membungkuk sedikit yang menandakan kesopanan.

"Baik aku akan membantumu Sakura-_chan_ yang cantik." Kata siswa beralis tebal kepadanya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Saat Sakura melihat semua murid ia makin merasa sendirian, karena murid dikelasnya rata-rata seorang artis/bintang, anak seorang direktur perusahaan, dan model yang terkenal tentunya.

Memang disekolah ini ada kelas yang menyediakan khusus untuk murid-murid tertentu.

"Sekarang bangku yang tersisa hanya berada disamping Ino Yamanaka." Jelas Kakashi. "Jadi kau hanya bisa duduk disana." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Baik sensei." Jawab Sakura, tanpa sadar ia masih belum tahu nama Ino yang mana.

"Aku disini." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari gadis berambut pirang mengintrupsi kebingungan Sakura.

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang berada didekat Ino.

"Ohayou Sakura-_chan_." Sapa Ino setelah Sakura mendudukan pantatnya disebuah bangku didekatnya.

"Ohayou ...-" perkataannya terputus oleh Ino.

"Ino Yamanaka. Panggil saja Ino." Jelas Ino.

"E-eh iya, ohayou Ino-_chan_." Balas Sakura dengan senyuman ramah.

"O-ohayou Sa-Sakura-_san_." Sapa Hinata yang berada disisi kirinya.

"Ohayou ...-" perkataannya terputus lagi oleh Hinata.

"Hianata Hyuuga, panggil sa-saja Hinata." Jelas Hinata.

"Baiklah. Ohayou Hinata-_chan_." Balas Sakura dengan senyuman yang ia berikan kepada Ino.

"Sudah-sudah, perkenalan kalian bisa diteruskan nanti istirahat." Kata Kakashi membatasi.

"Baik." Jawab Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura.

.

TENG TENG

"Baiklah murid-murid mungkin pelajaran IPA Fisika kalian sampai disini. Sampai berjumpa minggu depan." Pamit Kakashi.

Setelah Kakashi keluar Naruto dan siswa-siswi lainnya menghampiri Sakura untu berkenalan.

"Hai Sakura-_chan_?" sapa Naruto.

"Hai ...-" perkataan Sakura terputus oleh Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, panggil saja Naruto." Jelas Naruto.

"Baik. Hai Naruto-_kun_." Balas Sakura karena sudah merasa dekat dengan Naruto.

"Tunggu semuanya, Sakura akan pergi kekantin bersamaku. Jadi ayo Sakura kita pergi." Ajak Ino seraya menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya pasrah ditarik lengannya oleh Ino.

Setelah melihat kepergian Sakura, dan Ino. Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata yang _notebane_ kekasihnya.

"Ayo kita ke kantin Hinata-_chan_." Ajak Naruto.

'Tadi saja ia memuji Sakura.' Geram Hinata dalam hati. "I-iya Naruto-_kun_." Balas Hinata karena tangannya terlanjur ditarik oleh Naruto.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, Teme kau tidak ikut berkenalan?" tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke seorang artis dan seorang anak dari direktur Uchiha Fugaku, pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang terkenal se Konoha.

"Buang-buang waktu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ya sudah terserah, aku ke kantin bersama Hinata-_chan_ ya." Pamit Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

'Gadis berambur aneh.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati ketika ia mengingat kembali tentang Sakura diperkenalan tadi.

Karena Sasuke lupa tidak membawa bekal, ia memutuskan untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan dikantin sekolahnya.

.

"KYAA Sasuke-_kun_.." jerit beberapa siswi saat melihat kedatangan Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sini duduk disampingku." Ajak beberapa siswi yang dengan cekatan menyisakan tempat untuk Sasuke duduk.

"Tidak terimakasih!" balas Sasuke dingin dan sesegera mungkin meninggalkan kerumunan dari siswi yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

Saat melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk bersama Sai, Sasori. Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja mereka.

Naruto memang selalu bersama Hinata kekantin, tetapi setelah sampai disana ia akan berpisah dan bergabung dengan Sai dan Sasori. Sai seorang pelukis terkenal, dan Sasori seorang artis terkenal sama seperti Sasuke, sedangkan dirinya seorang anak dari gubernur di Konoha. Naruto memang terkenal paling agresif dibanding teman lelaki lainnya.

.

TENG TENG

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, semua siswa-siswi pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing.

Saat berada diparkiran, ia melihat Hinata yang dibonceng dimotor _sport_ Naruto oleh Naruto, dan Ino yang sudah dijemput oleh Mercedez Benz Sai yang berwarna Hitam. Sedangkan dirinya sedang menunggu jemputan Ayahnya dengan mobil BMW yang merupakan mobil ke 4 termahal setelah Ferrari, Mercedez Benz, dan Jaguar. Saat ia sedang memperhatikan teman-temannya seperti Ino dan Hinata yang pulang bersama kekasihnya, ia sekilas melihat mobil Ferrari berwarna _dark blue_ yang di kendarai oleh Sasuke.

'Keren sekali, siapa ya dia?' tanya Sakura bertanya-tanya dengan sepenuh keakaguman yang ia berikan pada pemuda berambut _dark blue_ dengan kodel mencuat kebelakang. Tapi itulah yang menambah kekerenannya.

Saat sakura sampai digerbang Sekolahnya, ia melihat mobil Ayahnya yang sudah menunggu kehadirannya. Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil milik Ayahnya, agar Ayahnya tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi. Pikirnya.

"Tou-_san_, sudah lama?" tanya Sakura saat memasuki mobilnya.

"Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu." Jawab Ayahnya.

"Apa? Kenapa tadi aku tidak melihat Tou-_san_?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri Sakura-_chan_." Balas Ayahnya yang sukses membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sekarang mobil yang dikendarai oleh Ayah Sakura sudah sampai didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya.

Ibunya yang berada dari dalam langsung menyambut kehadirannya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Ibu Sakura _to the point_.

"Baik." Jawab Sakura disertai anggukan.

"Kau mendapat teman baru atau musuh?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kaa-_chan_, kau ini ingin aku banyak teman atau musuh sih? Setiap kali aku sampai rumah yang Kaa-_chan_ tanyakan tentang pertambahan teman dan musuh! Aku kan lapar, bau belum mandi, belum belajar... Ahh pokoknya masih banyak lagi!" gerutu Sakura seraya meninggalkan Ibunya yang masih berada ditempat.

"Ya sudah kau sekarang mandi, makan, dan kerjakan PR mu!" perintahnya tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

'Kaa-_chan_ cerewet.' Gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

#TapikalaudipikirkantadiSakurayangmaudiperhatiingitu :p

.

Sakura segera naik ke anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Mandi biar bersih." Gumam Sakura entah pada siapa, sesaat setelah bergumam seperti itu sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, ia melihat ada satu buah pesan di Hp nya. 'Siapa ya?' pikir Sakura. Karena rasa penasaran ia mendekati dan membuka isi pesan yang berada di Hp nya itu.

'_Sakura, ini no. Aku, teman baikmu :p.'_ Isi pesan itu.

"Aku tahu kalau kau teman baikku tapi siapa?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia segera bermaksud membalas pesan dari orang misterius itu (menurutnya).

"_Ya, aku tahu kau sahabat baikku (mungkin), tapi siapa namamu?" _balas Sakura dan segera memencet tombol _replay_ yang tersedia dalam Hp nya.

Teng..

Suara pesan masuk kembali berbunyi di Hp nya. Secepat mungkin Sakura langsung membuka isi pesan misterius itu.

'_-_- aku Ino Yamanaka..'_ balas pesan itu.

"Oh Ino.. kenapa juga tidak pakai nama saat pesan kesatu tadi?" gumam Sakura.

"_Oh, Ino ku kira siapa.. itu kan salahmu tidak menambahkan nama disaat pesan kesatu tadi!" _setelah mengetik pesan itu Sakura segera menekan tombol _replay_ pada Hp nya. Tidak berlangsung lama.

Teng..

Bunyi pesan dari Hp Sakura kembali berbunyi. Sakura langsung membuka isi pesan itu.

'_Harusnya kau berfikir, siapa lagi yang meminta no. Hp mu selain Hinata Eh? Dasar forehead (jidat lebar).'_ Sindir Ino pada akhir pesan.

"APA? Forehead? Perasaanku jidatku tidak lebar! Awas ya Ino, kau akan kubalas dengan panggilan yang aku suka saat dikelas nanti." Gerutu Sakura bicara sendiri.

"_Aku akan membalas nama panggilanmu Ino, tapi tidak sekarang!"_ setelah mengetik seperti biasa Sakura segera menekan tombol _replay_.

Teng..

Bunyi pesan dari Hp Sakura kembali bersuara.

"Aduh Ino kapan aku mandinya ya? Tapi ya sudahlah, aku balas dulu pesan ini." Ujar Sakura setengah berbisik.

'_Silahkan saja balas nama panggilan untukku, asal jangan yang macam-macam! Karena aku memanggilmu forehead itu memang fakta.. :p'_

Setelah membaca Sakura langsung membalas pesan singkat dari Ino tersebut.

"_Baik tunggu saja besok Ino -_-."_ Balas Sakura langsung menekan tombol _replay._

"Mandi dulu ah.." ucap Sakura. Ketika melangkahkan kakinya yang ketiga kalinya, bunyi pesan masuk (sms) itu kembali lagi.

Sakura langsung menghentikan niatnya untuk mandi dan kembali keatas ranjang untuk membuka pesan dari Ino.

'_Kau tahu forehead, informasi Sasuke ada di blognya di www.****.com.. Katanya ia sedang bersedih, karena rekan kerjanya ada yang kecelakaan. Dan ia bilang bahwa ia akan terus bersemangat dalam berkarir.. blog nya juga sekarang ramai dikunjungi, kalau tidak tahu buka saja sendiri.' _Itulah isi pesan akhir dari Ino.

"_Kenapa kau memberitahukan Sasuke-kun padaku? Apa hubungannya denganku? Dan kenapa kau menyuruhku mengunjungi blognya Ino? -_-"_ balas Sakura mengirim pesannya.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu kamar Sakura diketuk dari luar.

"Sakura-_san_, Mebuki-_sama_ sudah menunggu anda untuk makan malam." Kata Ayame memberitahu.

"Gawat! Aku belum, mandi!" kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, seakan baru sadar dari alam bahaw sadarnya. "Ya! Bilang padanya aku sedang memakai baju Baa-_chan_." Balas Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Baiklah." Jawab Ayame dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Sesegera mungkin Sakura langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Ino." Gerutu Sakura.

.

"Oyasumi Kaa-_chan_, Tou-_san_." Sapa Sakura.

"Oyasumi Sakura-_chan_." Balas Ibunya termasuk Ayahnya berbarengan.

Sesaat mengucapkan kata selamat malam itu, keluarga kecil Haruno memulai makan malam nya dengan khidmat, tapi tetap saja sesekali Sakura atau Mebuki maupun Kizashi ada yang berbicara memecahkan keheningan.

"Tou-_san_, boleh tidak Sakura minta sesuatu?" tanya Sakura pada Ayahnya.

"Minta apa?" tanya Ayahnya.

"Aku ingin dibelikan mobil Tou-_san_! Karena teman-temanku di KIHS semuanya memakai mobil, dan juga agar aku tidak kecapean jalan kaki dan terlambat masuk sekolah." Jelas Sakura dengan ekspresi _pupy eyes_ nya.

"Begitu ya.. belikan saja dia Kizashi-_kun_." Lanjut Mebuki.

"Ya baiklah, kalau kau ingin, apapun akan Tou-_san_ usahakan." Balas Ayahnya dan langsung diterjang pelukan oleh Sakura.

"Arigatou Tou-_san_." Kata Sakura dengan posisi tetap memeluk ayahnya yang mungkin sekarang sedikit kehabisan nafas.

Setelah memeluk Ayahnya, Sakura pamit ke kedua orang tuanya untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

.

"Tunggu. Aku masih penasaran dengan blog Sasuke-_kun_ yang dibicarakan Ino." Kata Sakura penasaran dengan pesan dari Ino tersebut. 'Memangnya ada apa ya?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Saat Sakura menuju meja belajarnya, suara Ibunya menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Sakura-_chan_, jangan membuka laptop disaat malam begini! Kau harus menghafal pelajaran sekarang!" perintah Ibunya tegas.

"Haah.. baiklah Ibu akau akan belajar." Balas Sakura disertai anggukan dan lirikan dengan mata bosan.

"Besok pelajaran matematika oleh Guy sensei." Kata Sakura sedikit bergumam. Karena merasa tidak ada Pr, dan ia merasa mengantuk tanpa banyak bicara Sakura langsung menuju ranjangnya dan merebahkan tubuh langsingnya disana.

.

**TBC**

"_**mohon review nya ya readers, karena review dan saran kalian menjadikan semangat dan menjadikan fic ini untuk lebih bagus kedepannya ;)"**_

**Untuk Chapter 2 nya mungkin bulan-bulan depan, soalnya sekarang sedang mempersiapkan untuk perpisahan ... #OSIS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Nwk**

**Chapter :2**

"Lembaran Baru, Baru Terbuka"

Krinnngggg...

Dering alarm yang berasal dari jam weaker Sakura.

"Sudah pagi ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Setelah itu Sakura memaksakan matanya untuk bangun, dan menuju kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan diri. Baru saja Sakura selesai mandi seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura-_san_ makanan sudah siap." Kata Ayame dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Baik. Bilang pada Kaa-_chan_ aku sedang berdandan sebentar." Balas Sakura sedikit berteriak.

"Baik." Merasa mengerti Ayame pergi dari balik pintu kamar Sakura.

.

"Mebuki-_sama_, Sakura-_san_ akan kebawah sebentar lagi. Dia bilang sedang berdandan." Lapor Ayame.

"Oh iya Ayame Arigatou." Balas Mebuki pada Ayame disertai senyuman ramahnya.

Setelah menunggu sekian menit, akhirnya Sakura menampakkan hidungnya.

"Ohayou Kaa-_chan_, Tou-" perkataan Sakura terputus karena ia tak melihat keberadaan Ayahnya. "Kaa-_chan_, Tou _-san_ kemana?" lanjut Sakura.

"Tou-_san_ sedang dinas luar, 2 hari lagi dia datang." Dusta Mebuki, karena sebenarnya Ayah Sakura sedang menyiapkan sebuah kejutan besar untuk anak tercintanya.

"Apa? Kalau begitu nanti aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan apa?" tanya Sakura mengerutkan dahi.

"Jalan kaki saja Sakura, kau itu sudah besar gunakan kedua kakimu! Ini Kaa-_chan_ sudah menyiapkan bekal untukmu makan siang saat istirahat." Balas Mebuki seraya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Haah.. baiklah." Kata Sakura pada akhirnya.

Setelah makan Sakura segera berpamitan pada Ibunya.

"Kaa-_chan_, aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Sakura.

"Ya.. semoga kau selamat." Balas Ibunya lembut.

"Arigatou." Jawab Sakura seraya melenggangkan kakinya menuju pintu gerbang rumahnya.

.

Kini Sakura berjalan sendirian ditengah kota Konoha. Ia harus mengumpulkan ingatannya agar ia tidak tersesat menuju sekolahnya. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai didepan gerbang sekolah yang bertuliskan *KONOHA INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL* di sebuah papan besar yang terpampang dibagian atas gerbangnya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Saat ia berada diparkiran, Sakura merasa tas nya sangat berat karena buku yang ia bawa dipunggungnya. Mungkin itu efek dari capek, karena ia berjalan kurang lebih 3 KM dari rumah sampai sekolahnya. Karena begitu ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan sebagian buku paket didalam tasnya dan menentengnya didepan dada.

Saat ia masih berada diparkiran sekolah, Sakura memutuskan untuk menunggu teman-temannya, paling tidak teman sekelas yang sudah mengenalnya agar ia tidak terlalu malu berjalan sendirian.

Tetapi karena merasa lama, Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak menunggu teman-temannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju koridor sekolah yang berada didepannya. Tiba-tiba suara teriakan serta pekikkan sedikit menorehkan perhatiannya.

'Ada apa ini?' pikirnya tak mengerti. Tetapi Sakura tetap melangkahkan kakinya, sampai seseorang ada yang menabraknya.

BRUKK

"Aww.." rintih Sakura, karena tubuh langsingnya sukses membentur permukaan koridor sekolah.

Saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya bermaksud untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban dari orang yang menabraknya. Sakura malah diam membeku seperti orang bingung. 'Laki-laki ini kan yang kemarin diparkiran sekolah?' pikir Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat. Sampai sebuah suara kembali menyadarkannya kealam sadar.

"Kau ingin bangun tidak?" tanya pemuda itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Sontak Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu dan berdiri serta memunguti bukunya.

"Ada yang sakit?" tanya pemuda itu datar.

Saat Sasuke bertanya seperti itu detak jantung Sakura memompa 2 kali lipat kecepatannya. "Ti-tidak, aku ba-baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura gugup tanpa ia sadari. Saat Sakura meihat kesekelilingnya, ia melihat tatapan penuh kebencian, iri, dan ekspresi lainnya ia dapati dari seluruh siswi yang tadi berteriak-teriak. Apa mungkin mereka meneriaki pemuda itu. Pikir Sakura.

Tapi mereka semua segera bubar kembali ketika melihat Sasuke sudah meninggalkan Sakura ditempat. Untung saja saat itu Ino dan Sai datang menghampirinya.

"Ohayou Sakura, kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Ino heran.

"Eh? Ohayou Ino. Tidak barusan aku lupa arah." Dusta Sakura.

"Bagitu ya. Ini perkenalkan Shimura Sai kekasihku. Dan Sai ini Sakura Haruno sahabat baruku." Kata Ino memperkenalkan keduanya.

Sai segera mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh tangan Sakura.

"Shimura Sai, panggil saja Sai." Kata Sai.

"Sakura Haruno, panggil saja aku Sakura." Balas Sakura.

Mereka segera mengakhrir salaman itu karena Ino berdehem dan mengagetkan keduanya.

"Kalian ini dinikmati sekali." Kata Ino cemberut.

"Eh Ino aku kan Cuma berkenalan, tak ada maksud apapun." Elak Sakura.

"Tenang Sakura, kekasihku yang satu ini sangat _posesif_ bila aku bersama gadis lain walaupun hanya bertemu pandang." Jelas Sai dengan senyuman polosnya.

Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar penjelasan Sai dan mereka bertiga segera menuju kelasnya karena memang mereka satu kelas di kelas X-1 (Kelas untuk anak tertentu seperti artis, aktor, pelukis, model, serta murid berprestasi).

.

Saat mereka bertiga mulai melewati kelas-kelas tetangga karena memang kelas mereka terletak paling ujung. Sakura mendapat kritikkan tidak sedap karena ia bisa masuk kelas unggulan apalagi kelas yang banyak artis nya itu. Sejumlah artis sesusianya sekolah di Konoha International High School tepatnya dikelas X-1 ini.

"Sudahlah Sakra jangan hiraukan mereka, mereka itu Cuma sirik." Kata Ino menenangkan.

"Ya kau benar Arigatou." Balas Sakura dengan senyumannya.

"Memamngnya kau bisa masuk kelas X-1 ini kau berprofesi sebagai apa? Atau karena prestasi?" tanya Sai.

'Gawat Sai menanyakan hal ini. Aku harus menyembunyikannya sampai waktu yang membukakan semuanya.' Lirih Sakura. "Aku.. Aku juga tak tahu, profesiku ya mungkin seperti gadis lainnya sebagai seorang siswi biasa." Jawab Sakura berbohong.

"Oh begitu ya.. hebat juga kamu Sakura." Puji Sai yang terasa sebuah sindiran untuknya.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai didepan kelas X-1. Banyak yang mengucapkan sapaan pada Sai, Ino, maupun dirinya. Apalagi seperti Naruto dan Lee yang berebutan mengucapkan salam pada Sakura. Akan tetapi Naruto kalah karena ia akan membuat Hinata cemburu dan kesalah pahaman akan terjadi.

"Ohayou Sakura-_chan_." Sapa Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ohayou Naruto-_kun_." Balas Sakura. Sesaat setelah membalas sapaan Naruto ia mendapatkan kalimat sapaan dari Lee seorang dancer yang terkenal.

"Ohayou Sakura-_chan_." Sapa Lee seraya mengacungkan jempolnya ke depan wajah Sakura.

"Eh? Ohayou juga ...-" perkataan Sakura terputus oleh Lee.

"Rock Lee tapi panggil saja aku Lee." Kata Lee semangat.

"Baik. Ohayou juga Lee-_kun_." Balas Sakura dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Sesaat ia sudah membalas sapaan-sapaan yang ditujukan padanya, Sakura menuju bangkunya untuk menyimpan tas dan buku yang masih digenggamnya didepan dada.

"Haah." Sakura menghela nafas panjang sebelum duduk dikursinya.

"Kenapa kau Sakura?" tanya Ino heran karena melihat Sakura yang terlihat capek.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino." Jawab Sakura dengan cengiran.

"Ohayou Sa-Sakura-_chan_." Sapa Hinata yang berada disebelah kirinya.

"Ohayou Hinata-_chan_." Balas Sakura.

Tanpa sadar saat ia melihat kearah Hinata Sakura melihat Sasuke yang terduduk dekat Naruto dan Naruto dekat bangku Hinata.

"Ino, kalau yang disamping Naruto itu siapa namanya?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Oh, dia Sasuke-_kun_, kau tahu? Dia adalah anak seorang direktur Uchiha Corp yang sangat terkenal diKonoha, sekaligus ddia sendiri itu adalah seorang artis papan atas yang sedang naik daun. Tetapi sayangnya ia mempunyai sikap dingin, sehingga bila ia memainkan drama atau film-film lainnya ia selalu menjadi karakter yang jahat. Dulu juga aku pernah dengar ia belum punya pacar loh, karena menurutnya pacar akan mengganggu pekerjaan dan jadwal belajarnya sebagai murid baru." Cerocos Ino bermaksud menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu ya.. Arigatou sudah mau menjelaskannya padaku Ino." Balas Sakura dengan senyumannya.

"Hm." Jawab Ino mengangguk. "Sakura?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura.

"Kau suka Sasuke-_kun_ ya?" goda Ino.

"Ish Ino kau ada-ada saja, walaupun aku menyukainya tetap saja ia tak akan melihat ku." Lirih Sakura.

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri." Tegas Ino. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk disertai senyuman.

TENG TENG

Bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Tak lama kemudian, seorang Guru yang berwajah sama persis seperti Lee memasuki kelasnya.

"Ohayou minna." Sapa Guy pada seluruh murid kelas X-1.

"Ohayou sensei." Balas semua murid termasuk Sakura, tetapi terkecuali 3 siswa dikelasnya yang tak lain Sai Sasori dan Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Ada yang tidak hadir?" tanya Guy membuka pembicaraan.

"Semua hadir sensei, tetapi kelas ini bertambah satu siswi cantik loh sensei." Jelas Naruto. Setelah Naruto menjelaskan demikian Guy sedikit menelan ludahnya.

"Siapa? Tolong perkenalkan diri kedepan!" perintah Guy sensei.

"Ganbatte!" kata Ino yang berada disisi kanan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah sampai didepan tepatnya berdiri didekat Guy sensei Sakura segera memperkenalkan diri seperti biasa hanya saja tidak ada kata seperti 'mohon bantuannya' lagi.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku sudah tahu namamu Sakura-_chan_. Sekarang kau bisa kembali ketempat dudukmu." Kata Guy pada Sakura.

"Baik." Jawab Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi tempat duduknya.

"Ya sudah! Sekarang buka bab 12 di buku pelajaran kalian, kerjakan latihan soal yang berada disitu! Jangan berisik karena sensei akan keluar ada panggilan dari kepala sekolah." Jelas Guru Guy dan segera keluar ruangan.

"Ah.. Hinata-_chan_ tolong bantu aku." Kata Naruto yang sudah berada didekat Hinata.

"Eh?" karena Naruto yang datang, sentak wajah Hinata memerah menahan malu. "Ba-baik Na-Naruto-_kun_." Lanjut Hinata.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino hanya saling pandang melihat pemandangan antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ino apa kau pernah merasa aneh melihat Naruto? Kenapa ya Naruto orang yang agresif bisa bergabung dengan Sasuke Sai Sasori yang pendiam. Apalagi yang tidak aku mengerti ia mempunyai pacar pendiam seperti Hinata?" tanya Sakura heran.

"_Forehead_ di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Kau percaya keajaiban cinta dan dalamnya rasa persahabatan? Mungkin itu semua terjadi pada Naruto." Jelas Ino.

"Oh begitu ya.." kata Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo kita kerjakan lagi!" ajak Ino pada Sakura.

"Hm." Balas Sakura disertai anggukan.

Murid kelas X-1 yang berjumlah 20 orang itu sedang kompak mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Guy sensei pada mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

TENG TENG

Tidak lama kemudian, Guy sensei memasuki kelas X-1.

"Ada yang sudah beres mengerjakannya?" tanya Guy pada seluruh siswa-siswi.

"Sudah semua sensei." Jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah? Ada yang belum?" tanya nya lagi.

Semua siswa-siswi serentak menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah semuanya kumpulkan dimeja saya. Cepat karena sekarang bel istirahat!" tegas Guy pada semua murid.

.

"_Forehead_ kau mau ikut ke kantin bersama kami?" tawar Ino yang sedang memegang tangan Hinata. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi ketiganya.

"Tunggu _piggy_ Hinata-_chan_ akan kekantin bersamaku!" kata Naruto.

"Hey Naruto berhenti menyebtku dengan panggilan _piggy _ataupun _pig_! Kau kan selalu bersama Sai, Sasori, maupun Sasuke disana. Jadi untuk apa kau ajak Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Ino aneh.

"Tidak. Aku ingin pergi bersama Hinata-_chan_! Nanti kalau kau ingin bersamanya saat aku sudah sampai dikantin dan bergabung bersama ketiga sahabatku." Balas Naruto. Sedangkan Ino hanya memutar mata bosan.

"Baiklah ini ambil Hinata-_chan_ mu!" kata Ino.

"Gomen Ino-_chan_." Kata Hinata karena tangannya langsung ditarik Naruto.

Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat kedua sahabatnya hanya tersenyum geli. Tiba-tiba ia teringat panggilan Naruto untuk Ino.

"Ino sekarang aku sudah dapat nama panggilan untukmu!" kata Sakura dengan seringainya.

"Apa?" balas Ino.

"_Pig_." Kata Sakura mantap.

'Awas kau Naruto.' Geram Ino tertahan.

"Baik terserah kau, sekarang kau mau ke kantin tidak?" tanya Ino tak sabaran.

"Sepertinya tidak karena aku membawa bekal sendiri." Jawab Sakura disertai cengirannya.

"Haah.. bilang saja kau ingin bersama dia!" tunjuk Ino pada Sasuke.

Setelah berucap demikian Ino sesegera mungkin lari seperti dikejar setan merah dibelakangnya.

"Dasar _pig_!" gerutu Sakura dengan nama panggilan baru.

Sakura segera mengeluarkan bekalnya dari dalam tas nya. Saat ia berniat menawari Sasuke makan, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat Sasuke yang tertidur dengan headset dikedua telinganya. 'Tampaknya ia sedang lelah.' Tanya Sakura dalam hati. Tanpa sadar Sakura masih memerhatikan wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dengan damai, sampai sebuah suara mengehentikan kegiatan Sakura yang sedang menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau meperhatikan ku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Eh? Siapa yang memperhatikanmu." Elak Sakura.

Karena merasa malu dengan kejadian barusan, Sakura segera mengalihkan perhatian dengan memakan isi bekalnya.

Setelah habis memakan semuanya, Sakura segera membawa diary nya dari dalam tas.

'Mau apa dia?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. 'Mau menulis dalam diary Eh?' lanjutnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Sasuke datar pada Sakura.

"Eh? A-aku se-sedang menuliskan jadwal piket kelas." Kata Sakura berbohong.

"Baka. Jadwal piket kelas ada di dinding belakang kelas, bilang saja kau mau mengabadikan harianmu dalam buku itu." Sindir Sasuke.

"Baik..baik kau menang Sasuke-_kun_, kau betul. Tapi apa pedulimu Eh?" pertanyaan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke diam sejenak. Sebelum berkata.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merasa aneh dengan sikapmu." Balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Haah.. ya sudahlah." Ujar Sakura sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa melihat lagi kearah Sasuke.

Mereka berdua larut dalam keheningan sampai bel masuk kembali berbunyi.

.

Sesaat sesudah bel masuk berbunyi semua siswa-siswi kelas X-1 sudah kumpul kembali dikelasnya.

Dan sesaat kemudian masuk seorang guru IPS ke kelasnya.

"Kon'nichiwa minna." Sapa Asuma (guru IPS dikelas X-1).

"Kon'nichiwa sensei." Balas semua murid seperti biasa.

"Ada yang belum masuk?" tanya nya lagi.

"Tidak." Jawab semua murid lagi terkecuali Sasuke, Sasori, dan Sai.

"Baik kita mulai pelajaran. Kita tidak akan mengisi soal maupun ulangan, karena sensei akan menceritakan sejarah Jepang pada masa _kuno_." Jelas Asuma.

"Haah.. mulai lagi." Ujar Ino memutar bola mata bosan.

"Eh? Kau kenapa _pig_?" tanya Sakura sambil menggoda sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Baik aku sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan barumu Sakura! Tidak, aku hanya malas bila mendengarkan Asuma sensei berbicara tentang sejarah. Karena selalu saja diputar-putar materi nya!" jelas Ino.

"Oh." Tanggap Sakura singkat, dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Ino. Sedangkan yang mendapat tatapan hanya dapat tersenyum dengan cengiran.

"Hey sudah Ino dan..-" Asuma tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena belum tahu nama Sakura.

"Sakura sensei." Kata Sakura melanjutkan karena mendapat tatapan seakan 'siapa kamu' dari Asuma.

"Ya Sakura. Jangan berbicara saat jam pelajaran sensei! Tapi sebelumnya sensei belum pernah mendengar nama Sakura dikelas ini, apa dia murid baru?" tanya Asuma pada seluruh murid. Dan seluruh murid termasuk Ino dan Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa nama kelanjutan mu Sakura? Asal sekolahmu dimana?" tanya Asuma terus-terusan.

"Nama saya Sakura Haruno sensei, saya pindahan dari 'Sunagakure High School', umur saya 17 tahun, dan –" perkataan Sakura terputus oleh Asuma.

"Cukup, sensei tidak menanyakan semua identitasmu Sakura!... sudah kita mulai lagi pelajaran. Sampai mana tadi?" tanya Asuma.

"Sampai terjadi pengeboman di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki sensei." Jawab Naruto sendirian.

"Wah rupanya masih ada yang mendengarkan." Puji Asuma. "Baiklah kita lanjutkan." Lanjutnya.

.

TENG TENG

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Semua murid bersiap pulang setelah Asuma pamit dan keluar dari kelas mereka lebih dulu.

Teng..

Tiba-tiba bunyi pesan masuk dari HP Sakura berbunyi. Sakura segera membuka isi pesan itu di HP nya.

'_Sakura cepat pulang! Tou-san punya kejutan untukmu.'_ Begitulah isi pesan dari Ibunya itu.

Sakura segera mengetik untuk membalas pesan, yang berisi. _"Baik Kaa-chan."_ Balas Sakura segera mengklik tombol _replay_ pada HP nya.

"_Forehead_ kau mau kemana? Sepertinya kau buru-buru?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Iya kau benar Ino aku sudah ditunggu Kaa-_chan_ dirumah. Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya! Jaa..." pamit Sakura langsung keluar dari kelas.

"Jaa.." balas Ino.

"Ino-_chan_ Naruto-_kun_ sudah menunggu ku untuk pulang bersama. A-aku du-duluan ya." Pamit Hinata pada Ino.

"Baik. Aku juga sudah ditunggu Sai disana." Balas Ino. Saat ia sudah memasukkan semua buku-buku kedalam tas, Ino sedikit melirik pada bangku Sakura.

"_My diary H. Sakura_." Gumam Ino membaca sebuah buku yang tersimpan diatas meja Sakura. "Mungkin ia lupa tidak membawanya." Gumam Ino lagi. Ia segera membawa buku diary itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas miliknya.

"Tunggu Sai-_kun_." Kata Ino setengah berteriak entah pada siapa.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Ino?" tanya Sai saat Ino sudah sampai diparkiran, dan memasuki mobil nya di pintu depan tepatnya dekat Sai.

"Emhh.. aku sudah ada urusan sebentar Sai-_kun_." Jawab Ino.

"Oh.. urusan apa? Kita kan satu kelas?" tanya Sai heran setelah sekian detik diam.

"E-eh? Itu urusan perembuan." Dusta Ino pada Sai.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Ino Sai hanya menyeringai memaklum.

.

(#_#)

"Tadaima." Ucap Sakura sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri, akhirnya kau datang juga Sakura-_chan_." Kata Ibunya menyambut kedatangan Sakura sembari mengiringi langkah Sakura untuk menuju ruang keluarga.

"Kaa-_chan_ ada apa ini? Mana Tou -_san_?" tanya Sakura seakan lupa dengan permintaan nya dulu pada Ayahnya.

"Tuh." Tunjuk Ibu Sakura pada Ayahnya, yang baru keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Tunggu kenapa Tou-_san_ masuk ke kamarku?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kamarmu kamar Kaa-_chan_ dan Tou _-san_ bukan?" tanya balik Ayahnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk, karena merasakan aura yang berbeda dalam keadaannya sekarang ini.

"Kau tidak masuk kamar Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Ibunya sembari menutup kedua hidungnya seakan mengatakan bahwa badan Sakura bau.

"Haah.. Kaa-_chan_, baik-baik aku akan mandi." Balas Sakura menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Saat melihat kepergian Sakura Ayah dan Ibunya tersenyum seraya saling pandang dengan tatapan penuh misterius.

.

Saat masuk kedalam kamar, Sakura lupa pada sms dari Ibunya yang mengatakan akan diberi kejutan besar. Awalnya Sakura juga tidak mengerti dengan sikap Ibunya karena ia belum menyadari maksud yang tergantung sebenarnya.

Sakura langsung saja menuju kamar mandi, tetapi ia masih penasaran karena Ayahnya baru saja beluar dari dalam kamarnya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja belajarnya, disana sekilas ia melihat sebuah kunci yang tersimpan dekat laptopnya.

"Kunci apa itu? Sepertinya aku tidak punya kunci seperti itu?" tanya Sakura heran. Sakura mengalihkan haluan menuju meja belajarnya untuk meneliti kunci yang tertera disana. Saat sudah sampai di depan meja belajar, Sakura langsung merasakan hawa bergejolak karena kunci itu bukan kunci biasa.

"Kunci mobil?" tanya Sakura berteriak. Setelah berteriak Ayah dan Ibunya masuk ke kamar Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?" kata Ibunya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kaa-_chan_, Tou-_san_! Arigatou." Ucap Sakura langsung menerjang kedua badan orang tuanya tanpa membalas pertanyaan sebelumnya yang diajukan oleh Ibunya.

"Doitte. Sekarang kau berjanji pada Kaa-_chan_ dan Tou-_san_ bahwa kau akan lebih banyak belajar, dan tidak akan kesiangan masuk sekolah ya!" kata Ayahnya. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk meng iyakan.

"Tapi mobil nya dimana?" tanya Sakura tak sabaran.

"Nanti, Kaa-_chan_ dan Tou_-san_ akan melihatkannya padamu, tetapi setelah kau mandi!" intrupsi Ibunya, langsung dilaksanakan Sakura pada saat itu juga tanpa banyak alasan seperti biasa.

"Ayo kita keluar, biar Sakura saja nanti yang mengetahui dengan sendirinya." Ajak Ayahnya Sakura pada Ibunya.

"Ayo Kizashi-_kun_." Balas Ibunya setuju dan mereka langsung keluar dari kamar Sakura dan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, dan menunggu makan malam (untuk Ayah Sakura).

.

"Kaa-_chan_, Tou-_san_ aku sudah man-" perkataan Sakura terputus karena ia tidak mendapati kedua orang tuanya dikamarnya.

"Haah.. dari pada mencari mereka lebih baik aku cari sendiri dimana mobil baruku, setelah aku berpakaian." Gumam Sakura sendiri.

Setelah memutuskan demikian, Sakura langsung menuju lemari pakian, dan mengeluarkan pakaian piyama dari dalam lemari bajunya. Setelah berpakaian Sakura segera keluar kamar menuju garasi.

.

Sesampainya diluar rumah tepatnya di depan garasi, alangkah terkejutnya Sakura ketika mendapati mobil swift berwarna pink yang dibelikan oleh Ayahnya.

"KYAA.. bagusnya." Ucap Sakura. Walaupun Sakura mempunyai dua mobil lagi yaitu mobil vios dan BMW tetap saja bukan miliknya pribadi melainkan milik kedua orang tuanya satu-satu. Dan sekarang terpenuhi sudah keinginan Sakura. Semua anggota keluarganya sudah mempunyai mobil satu orang satu, dan tidak akan ada kata antar lagi sekarang karena semua sudah memiliki kendaraan masing-masing.

Setelah mecoba dan mengecek mobil barunya itu Sakura segera menuju dapur karena merasa haus setelah berteriak dan merasa lapar setelah bulak-balik menguji mobil barunya itu.

.

"Bagaimana Sakura kau suka?" tanya Ayahnya.

"Sangat." Sela Sakura cepat disertai anggukan.

"Yokatta kalau kau suka." Kata Ibunya menanggapi.

Dan sekarang mereka bertiga larut dalam keheningan karena acara makan malam yang teratur.

Setelah makan selesai Sakura merasakan ada yang hilang dalam daftar anggota rumahnya.

"Kaa-_chan_ dimana Baa-_chan_?" tanya Sakura saat merasa Ayame tidak terlihat di sekeliling ruangan rumahnya.

"Ayame-_chan_ sedang pulang kampung karena Kaa-_chan_ nya sakit, jadi Kaa-_chan_ ijinkan saja dia untuk pulang kampung, lagi pula Kaa-_chan_ akan pergi menemani Tou _-san_ dinas luar di kota Ame dalam jangka waktu 1 tahun. Kaa-_chan_ sengaja tidak akan mengajakmu karena beberapa faktor yaitu :

Kau tidak mungkin pindah sekolah terus-menerus, ke dua

Kau sudah mempunyai semua kebutuhanmu mulai dari seragam, baju santai, HP, laptop, sampai mobil sudah Tou-_san_ belikan.

Dan mungkin kalau kau ikut Kaa-_chan_ dan Tou-_san_ tidak akan banyak waktu untuk memperhatikanmu"

Jelas Ibunya pada Sakura. Setelah mendengar penuturan tersebut, Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan mulai menatap kembali Ibu dan Ayahnya yang masih berada sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Kalau kalian pergi, disini aku bersama siapa?" tanya Sakura sedih.

"Tenang Sakura, kau disini bersama Ayame." Jelas Kizashi pada putri semata wayangnya.

'Tapi ada untungnya juga aku sendirian disini.' Kata Sakura dalam hati. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Sakura pamit ke atas ya Tou-_san_ Kaa-_chan_. Mata Sakura sudah mau menutup." Jelas Sakura sembari memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang konyol.

"Baiklah." Balas Ibunya mengangguk. Tetapi sebelum tiga langkah Sakura kembali memutar tubuhnya.

"Kapan kalian pergi?" tanya Sakura.

"Besok pagi." Jawab Ayahnya. Dan sekali lagi Sakura harus menghela nafas panjang.

"Baik. Aku tunggu kembali nya kalian Tou-_san_ Kaa-_chan_." Ujar Sakura dan segera meninggalkan ruang makan untuk bersiap menuju mimpi indahnya.

Sesaat Sakura baru duduk disisi ranjangnya, ia mulai ingat sesuatu. 'Kejadian ini belum aku tulis dibuku diary.' Ingat Sakura berkata dalam hati. Ia segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur karena ingin menuliskan isi hatinya dibuku diary yang selalu ia bawa.

.

"Dimana bukuku?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, setelah ia membuka semua bagian tas nya ia tidak menemukan diarynya disana.

"Apa ketinggalan, dibangku kelas?" tanyanya lagi mulai panik. "Bisa jadi masalah besar kalau buku itu sampai ketinggalan. Semua rahasia, semua foto, identitas, dan foto bareng fans. Semua aku tempel ke kertas buku diary itu. Aduh gimana ya kalau ada yang baca atau ada yang membawanya dan kemungkinan besok akan disebarkan! Bisa mati aku." Cerocos Sakura panik dengan jalan kesana-kesini.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura, jangan berfikir yang lain-lain berfikirlah positif. Semoga yang menemukannya adalah orang baik-baik." Lirih Sakura. Walaupun ia tahu meski identitas nya diketahui semua orang di kelasnya, tetap saja ia merasa malu karena orang asing berada di daerah tetangga. Meskipun semua murid di kelas X-1 bukan anak biasa ia tetap tidak akan merasa tenang.

"Haah.. daripada aku berfikiran negative lebih baik aku tidur, pamit, dan pergi ke sekolah menggunakan mobil baru." Gumamnya. "Baik sekarang aku akan tidur." Lanjutnya pada diri sendiri.

Saat itu juga Sakura berada di alam bawah sadarnya (mimpi).. semoga mimpi indah Saku ;p.

.

**TBC**

_**Maaf Cuma bisa up-date segini, soalnya kalau buat fic kaya gini memerlukan konsentrasi yang penuh, dan ketenangan. Sedangkan ini keributan yang ada -_-.. **_

**Mohon review nya ya dari para readers.. aku sudah membuat fic ini sebaik mungkin ;p demi readers yang katanya pengen sedikit di panjangin ceritanya.. tapi cerita ini emang satu hari-satu hari.. ;)**

Oke deh Arigatou Gozaimashita :)

**Untuk chapter 4 (bagian 3) mungkin kalau keburu 3 hari lagi :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Nwk**

**Chapter :3**

"Kejujuran Terungkap"

Krinnngggg...

Bunyi suara alarm terdengar seperti biasa dari jam weaker Sakura.

"Kenapa cepat sekali pagi sih?" gerutunya saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.00 a.m.

Sakura segera beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan.

Setelah selesai mandi Sakura mengeryitkan alisnya ketika ia tidak mendengar suara Ayame yang memanggilnya untuk makan pagi bersama.

"Apa Baa-_chan_ belum kembali?" gumam Sakura. Sesegera mungkin Sakura memakai pakaian seragam dan menuju kearah dapur untuk makan pagi seperti biasa.

"Astaga.. aku lupa kalau Kaa-_chan_ dan Tou-_san_ berangkat tadi pagi sekali." Gumam Sakura. Sakura baru teringat bahwa orang tuanya pergi saat sebuah pesan dalam kertas yang ditempelkan ibunya dalam pintu kulkas, yang berisi.

'_Sakura-chan, selama Kaa-chan, dan Tou-san tidak ada dirumah kau tidak boleh membawa teman laki-laki kerumahmu. Kaa-chan titip jangan sampai identitasmu terbuka.'_ Isi pesan yang ditempelkan di pintu kulkas itu.

Sakura juga baru ingat bahwa buku diary nya mungkin tertinggal diatas mejanya. Saat itu juga Sakura segera mengambil bahan-bahan untuk ia makan.

Setelah melapisi roti dengan selai rasa stobery Sakura segera menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas dan memakan keduanya ber urutan.

#kalau_engga_berurutan_bisa_tersedak_;p

Setelah selesai makan pagi, Sakura segera menuju pintu rumah untuk berangkat sekolah. Baru sampai pintu, ia ingat sesuatu bahwa sekarang ia mempunyai mobil pemberian Ayahnya kemarin. Setelah ingat kunci yang tertinggal diatas meja belajar Sakura segera kembali lagi menuju ke kamar untuk membawa kunci mobil. Meskipun Sakura sebelumnya jarang menyetir mobil, tapi saat diSuna dulu tepatnya saat ia masih menjadi model Sakura selalu bergantian menyetir dengan Gaara _manajer_nya.

.

Sakura kini sedang diperjalanan menuju sekolah dengan mobil barunya itu. Ia merasa sangat nyaman didalam mobil itu, tanpa terasa jarak rumah dan sekolahnya sudah habis. Sakura segera membelokkan mobilnya ketempat parkiran sekolah. Setelah selesai memarkirkan didekat salah satu mobil yang berwarna _dark blue_ Sakura seperti ingat sesuatu.

"Apa ini mobil Sasuke-_kun_?" gumam Sakura. Saat Sakura sedang meneliti mobil didekatnya itu, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Ohayo _forehead_." Sapa Ino dengan cengiran.

"Eh, kau membuat aku kaget saja! Ohayou _pig_." Balas Sakura.

"Mobil ini mobil barumu ya?" tanya Ino. Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Gomen. Sepertinya aku mengganggu acaramu melihat mobil Sasuke-_kun_ ya?" goda Ino.

"Ish apa-apaan kau?" tanya Sakura dengan rona merah yang seenaknya bertengger diwajah putih bersihnya.

"Jujur saja." Desak Ino.

"Oh ya Ino mobil swift cream disebelah mobilku itu milikmu ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm." Jawab Ino mengangguk.

"Dasar Plagiat!" sindir Sakura.

"Baka. Mobilmu kan baru, harusnya aku yang menyebutkan plagiat padamu! Mobilku ini sudah 2 bulan lamanya." Jelas Ino.

"Oh ya.. kenapa kau tidak membawanya?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kan kau juga tahu aku selalu berangkat bersama dan pulang bersama Sai-_kun_. Tetapi kenapa sekarang aku membawanya karena Sai-_kun_ tidak akan sekolah ia sedang tampil di festival Konoha untuk menunjukkan hasil karya lukisannya." Jelas Ino lagi. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke kelas!" kata Sakura segera menarik tangan Ino untuk menuju koridor sekolah.

"Haah.." Ino hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Saat sampai dikoridor ia berpapasan dengan Hinata Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hinata-_chan_!" panggil Sakura, dan Ino yang menyusul memanggilnya.

Karena merasa namanya terpanggil Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang. Ia mendapati Sakura dan Ino yang sedang berlari kecil menuju kearahnya.

"Ohayou Hinata-_chan_." Sapa Ino.

"O-ohayou Ino-_chan_." Balas Hinata.

"Ohayou Hinata-_chan_." Kini sapa Sakura.

"O-ohayou juga Sa-Sakura-_chan_." Balas Hinata dengan senyum ramahnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke mereka berdua belum menyadari kedatangan kedua teman Hinata. Mereka berdua sedang asik mengobrol.

"Jadi kau memutuskan menolak kontrak itu Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan anggukan.

"Baka. Harusnya kau bangga dan menerimanya karena film itu acara yang sudah terkenal di Tv-Tv." Jelas Naruto.

"Tidak Dobe. Aku akan fokus belajar." Jawab Sasuke masih dengan suara datar.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Naruto menyerah.

Saat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ia mendapati Hinata sedang bersama Ino dan Sakura.

"Eh ada Sakura-_chan_? Ohayou Sakura-_chan_, Ino." Sapa Naruto pada kedua sahabat Hinata.

"Ohayou Naruto." Balas Sakura dan Ino berbarengan.

"Ino kau tidak bersama Sai?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Dia ijin ada festival lukisan." Jawab Ino dan Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa sadar Naruto terus memperhatikan Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit _blushing_.

"Dobe, ada Hinata!" kata Sasuke mengingatkan. Naruto sontak kaget dan menarik tangan Hinata.

"Gomen Hinata-_chan_ aku lupa. Ayo kita kekelas." Ajak Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Sedangkan yang ditarik tangannya hanya mengangguk memaklum.

"Aku duluan." Pamit Sasuke pada mereka berdua.

"Tunggu." Kata Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang meresa terpanggil menorehkan kepalanya.

"Apa?" jawab Sasuke datar.

Ino yang merasa canggung segera mengerti. "Sakura Sasuke-_kun_ aku pergi duluan." Pamit Ino dan segera lari menuju kelas X-1.

"Ish Ino." Kata Sakura kesal.

"Barusan kau menganggilku untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke tak sabaran.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin ke kelas bersama." Jelas Sakura.

"Baka." Gumam Sasuke, dan Sakura hanya membalas nya dengan cengiran.

"Ya sudah ayo!" ajak Sakura.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

Baru ditengah jalan menuju kelas X-1 segerombolan siswi langsung mengerumuni Sasuke, Sakura yang berada didekatnya merasa sesak tetapi tiba-tiba seseorang yang tak lain Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura agar menjauh dari kerumunan itu.

"Aduh!" pekik Sakura ketika badannya terdorong dan terkeluarkan dari kerumunan itu.

Saat sudah keluar dari kerumunan Sakura memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan lari sekencang mungkin menuju kelasnya.

Semua tatapan aneh yang didapatkan oleh Sakura, ia tak menghiraukannya. Sakura terus berlari sampai ia tiba didepan pintu kelasnya.

Setelah masuk kelas banyak yang mengucapkan kata sapaan padanya. Tapi kebanyakan ia jawab dengan senyuman karena capek habis berlari seakan dikejar orang gila.

"Kau kenapa _forehead_?" tanya Ino padanya setelah Sakura mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi.

Karena kesal tadi Ino meninggalkannya Sakura hanya memberikan _deatglare_ padanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino sekali lagi mencoba memastikan bahwa pertanyaan pertamanya tidak terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar _pig_, apa kau tidak lihat peluh dikeningku?" tanya balik Sakura dengan suara naik turun.

"Ya karena aku tahu, jadi aku bertanya kau kenapa?" tanya Ino lagi seraya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" jawab Sakura.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" tanya Ino aneh.

"Kau tadi langsung lari meninggalkan aku sendiri bersama Sasuke-_kun_. Saat aku bersama Sasuke-_kun_ saat itu juga _fangirl_ nya mengerumuni aku dan dia, yang membuatku sesak nafas. Tapi saat aku sesak karena kerumunan itu, seseorang ada yang mendorong tubuhku yang bermaksud untuk menjauhkanku dari kerumunan itu, tapi aku sangat bersyukur karenanya." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar dengan sesekali tarikan nafas karena capek.

Ino yang dijelaskan oleh Sakura hanya membulatkan mulutnya menjadi huruf 'O'. Saat melihat ekspresi Ino Sakura hanya menghela nafas kesal.

"O-ohayou Sa-Sakura-_chan_." Sapa Hinata.

"Eh? Ohayou juga Hinata-_chan_." Balas Sakura dengan senyuman. Ia bisa menjawab salam dari Hinata karena Sakura sudah mengatur nafasnya sebaik mungkin.

Sesaat setelah Sakura membalas salam Hinata, terdengar suara pekikkan dari siswi yang berada diluar kelasnya.

"Pasti itu Sasuke-_kun_." Tebak Ino.

Benar saja tebakan Ino kena sasaran, Sasuke masuk ke kelasnya dengan keringat yang mengucur bagaikan air mengalir di air terjun.

#lebay_dikit_;p

Saat Sasuke masuk ke kelasnya dengan keringat yang bertengger di keningnya, semakin menambahkan kesan sexy pada tubuhnya. Tak sedikit siswi di kelas X-1 menjerit melihat Sasuke karena tampangnya itu.

Saat Sasuke duduk dikursi bangkunya, Ino segera memberikan ucapan memuji untuknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kau tampan sekali hari ini! Tapi aku tidak boleh berpaling pada Sai-_kun_." Cerocos Ino tidak jelas.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke menanggapi pujian dari Ino. Bukannya ia sombong hanya saja sekarang ia merasakan capek yang luar biasa karena kerumunan dan permintaan tanda tangan maupun foto. Padahal saat berfoto tadi Sasuke tidak menunjukkan ekspresi, tetapi mereka semua (siswi) tetap memuji hasil fotonya itu.

"Ish.. _Pig_ kau berlebihan sekali." Kata Sakura.

"Urusai!" balas Ino. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dengan buku yang tadi malam ia baca, buku itu buku milik Sakura lebih tepatnya diary. Jadi sekarang Ino sudah tau semua tentang Sakura. Saat ingat Ino segera membuka tasnya yang berada dibelakang badannya.

"Kau sedang apa Ino?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu." Balas Ino.

Saat Sakura menunggu apa yang ingin diberikan Ino kepadanya, Sasuke mencuri pandang pada Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan balik menatap Sasuke dengan ekor matanya. Bersamaan saat Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke, Naruto datang menuju bangku Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya seraya mengucapkan salam.

"Ohayou Teme!" sapa Naruto sukses membuat jantung uchiha bungsu itu hampir meloncat karena kaget. Ekspresi Sasuke saat kaget tertangkap basah oleh Sakura, hingga suara tawa Sakura yang menggelegar menjadi perhatian seluruh murid kelas X-1.

"Kau puas Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang diberi tatapan tajam Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Maksudmu Teme?" tanya balik Naruto pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kau puas sudah membuat si _pinky_ itu menertawaiku karena ulahmu Dobe?" geram Sasuke.

Saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedang mencoba menahan marah, membuat Naruto harus menelan ludahnya susah payah dan semakin merasa bersalah hingga suara seseorang menyelamatkan ketakutannya saat itu.

"Naruto-_kun_, maukah kau me-mengantarku ke koperasi sekolah?" ajak Hinata dengan ragu.

'Arigatou Kami-_sama_.' Lirih Naruto dalam hati. Ia segera menjawab ajakan Hinata. "Dengan senang hati Hinata-_chan_, gomen Teme aku akan mengantar Hinata." Pamit Naruto dan segera berlari sekencang mungkin menuju arah Hinata yang berada diambang pintu. "Ayo!" kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan kanan Hinata. Hinata yang merasa aneh tidak banyak tanya pada Naruto sekarang.

"Se-sebenarnya kau ke-kenapa Na-Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hal biasa kok, Teme marah padaku." Jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya. Hinata yang mengerti maksud kekasihnya hanya menganggukan kepalanya bertanda mengerti.

.

"Sudah puas menertawakanku eh?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya dapat menelan ludahnya dan tidak berani tertawa lagi. Sedangkan Ino yang merasa aneh dengan keadaan sekarang hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua tidak mengerti.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" bisik Ino.

"Diamlah, Sasuke-_kun_ sedang marah padaku." Jawab Sakura dengan bisikan juga.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Balas Sakura singkat.

Tiba-tiba suara Sasuke kembali terdengar oleh telinga Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak menertawakanku lagi pinky?" sindir Sasuke.

"Hanya sudah bosan." Jawab Sakura singkat. Kini SasuSaku itu sedang menjadi perhatian seluruh murid kelas X-1 terkecuali Naruto, Hinata, dan Sai yang tidak masuk.

"Jadi anak baru ini harus diberi pelajaran ya?" tanya Sasuke pada Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya kurasa begitu Sasuke." Jawab Sasori.

"Tapi, kalau dipikir daripada memberi pelajaran padanya lebih baik aku diamkan saja dia, kalau nangis bagaimana?" sindir Sasuke lagi.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang tertawa menertawakan Sakura.

'Kenapa dengan mereka semua ya?, yang kutahu Naruto yang menyapa Sasuke-_kun_ begitu dan bisa membuat Sakura tiba-tiba tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak. Dan sekarang Sasuke-_kun_ marah pada Sakura? Ahh aku tidak mengerti keadaan sekarang! Dari pada aku terlibat masalah ini lebih baik aku ke kantin saja, dan buku diary ini nanti saja aku kembalikan sekaligus membaca lanjutan halaman terakhirnya.' Kata Ino berkata dalam hati. Setelah memantapkan tekadnya Ino mencoba pamit pada Sakura.

"Sakura gomen, aku lapar harus kekantin sekarang." Pamit Ino dan langsung berlari menuju keluar pintu kelas.

"Ish Ino bukannya menolongku kau malah menjauh." Gumam Sakura.

"Kenapa kau diam? Tidak ada pembela eh?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Diamlah Sasuke-_kun_, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda!" kata Sakura.

Tetapi diluar dugaan, Sasuke malah mendekati bangku dimana Sakura duduk. Setelah menemukan kursi kosong milik Hinata, Sasuke segera mendudukinya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Sakura merasa ada aura yang berbeda.

"Urusai! Semua bangku disini milik sekolahkan? Dan aku sudah membayar iyuran sekolah dengan full.. jadi terserah mauku, mau duduk dimanapun." Jelas Sasuke. Perkataan Sasuke memang benar dan itu membuat Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. Kini pikiran negative memenuhi otaknya, terlebih semua murid yang berada dikelasnya memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura tanpa berkedip.

"Apa yang kalian semua perhatikan? Kerjakan saja aktivitas kalian!" kata Sasori pada semua murid sekelasnya. Tampaknya mereka semua menuruti perintah Sasori.

.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura tegang.

"Aku hanya ingin duduk disini didekatmu." Jawab Sasuke cekatan.

"Tak perlu sedekat ini bukan? Bangku Hinata-_chan_ saja tadinya berada 7 jari lagi dari bangku ku!" tegas Sakura.

"Apa peduliku?" tanya Sasuke balik. _Skak mat _Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludahnya lagi.

Sakura semakin merasa tegang karena permukaan kulit tangan Sasuke sudah menyentuh permukaan kulit tangannya.

"Mau mu apa sih Sasuke-_kun_? Kalau kau ingin aku meminta maaf baiklah. Gomennesai Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura dengan suara yang coba ia datarkan.

"Kau ini kenapa Sakura? Kau takut aku berada didekatmu seperti ini eh?" goda Sasuke. Saat itu juga Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya pada wajah Sakura.

Sakura merasakan nafas Sasuke yang berada di tengkuknya.

"Kau takut aku menerkammu disini eh?" tanya Sasuke berbisik pada telinga Sakura. "Tapi maaf pinky aku masih sadar." Lanjut Sasuke,

Sakura kini hanya bisa terdiam seperti patung. Tetapi Kami-_sama_ sepertinya masih menolongnya, karena bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi.

TENG TENG

Tak lama kemudia Naruto dan Hinata memasuki kelas X-1.

"Ada sensei?" tanya Sasori pada Naruto.

"Hm." Jawab Naruto dengan anggukan.

Sasori segera memberi kode pada Sasuke. Saat itu juga Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kembali ke kursinya.

'Ahh kenapa jantungku terus berdetak tak karuan ya?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura?" tanya Ino cemas karena melihat Sakura yang berwajah pucat.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura.

"Kau tidak sakit?" tanya Ino.

"Hanya sedikit pusing." Kata Sakura berbohong.

.

Tak lama Kurenai sensei seorang guru IPA memasuki kelas X-1.

"Ohayou minna." Sapa semua guru kebanyakan seperti biasa.

"Ohayou sensei." Jawab semua murid seperti biasa terkecuali Sasori, dan Sasuke.

"Ada yang tidak hadir?" tanya Kurenai pada seluruh murid.

"Shimura Sai sensei." Jawab Ino lantang.

Semua murid memandang Ino dengan tatapan memaklum karena memang mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Sensei kelas kita bertambah satu orang." Jelas Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sasuke seorang pendiam itu tiba-tiba angkat biacara.

"Wah benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Kurenai antusias.

"Kedepan pinky!" suruh Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas singkat. Tapi saat ia berdiri Kurenai memerintahkan pada Sakura agar tidak usah kedepan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu disitu saja!" perintah Kurenai.

"Baik sensei. Nama saya Haruno Sakura pindahan dari sekolah 'Suna High School'." Kata Sakura disertai bungkukkan pada akhir perkataanya.

Kurenai hanya mengangguk mengerti menanggapi Sakura. "Ya sudah semua murid kelas X-1 kita akan melaksanakan praktek Kimia tentang membuat ramuan. Semua bahan sudah saya siapkan di lap Fisika. Jadi sekarang kalian hanya membawa buku paket, buku, kecil, dan alat tulis!" jelas Kurenai. "Bagi yang sudah segera pergi ke lab Fisika." Lanjutnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu kelas X-1 menuju lab Fisika.

.

"Ayo!" ajak Ino pada Sakura dan Hinata. Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata hanya mengangguk berbarengan. Saat mereka bertiga sudah keluar kelas Naruto mendekati Sasuke.

"Teme kalau dilihat, kau kan dekat dengan Sai dan aku. Dan Sakura dekat dengan Hinata dan Ino, kalau dipikir kau mau dengan Sakura-_chan_ terbuat sudah antara prince dan princes dikelas X-1." Jelas Naruto. Dan Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata bosan menanggapi nya.

Tapi rupanya Sasori mendengarkan percakapan Naruto. "Hey Naruto kau tidak menganggapku!" kata Sasori protes.

"Karena pacarmu Shion itu tidak pernah dekat dengan Hinata-_chan_, Ino-_chan_, begitu pun Sakura-_chan_." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Baka. Sudahlah pertengkaran tidak akan berhenti!" tegur Sasuke. Dan mereka berdua hanya mengangguk seraya mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang.

Kini mereka bertiga menuju ruangan lab Fisika yang berada dibawah.

.

"Baik kalian semua sudah berkumpul semuanya, kita mulai praktek ini. Semua langkah-langkah beserta paduannya ada dibuku Kimia bab 8." Jelas Kurenai. Semua murid mengangguk mengerti termasuk Sasuke dan Sasori.

Dan sekarang semua siswa-siswi sedang terfokus pada larutan mereka masing-masing agar tidak terjadi kesalahan.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil nama Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino pada Sakura.

Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ino. "Apa?" jawab Sakura.

"Tolong kesini sebentar aku tidak mengerti maksud yang ini!" jelas Ino dari kejauhan.

"Tapi Ino larutanku juga belum beres. Minta Hinata-_chan_ saja!" balas Sakura.

"Hinata-_chan_ sedang bersama Naruto Sakura.. kumohon." Ujar Ino dengan puppy eyes nya. Sakura luluh melihat Ino seperti itu. Ia segera berjalan kearah Ino. Saat Sakura berjalan kearah Ino Sasuke sudah memperhatikan Sakura dari kejauhan, karena filing nya Sakura akan menabrak larutan milik Kiba yang sengaja Kiba simpan karena ia harus mengambil alat tulis ke kelasnya.

Dugaan Sasuke selalu tepat, saat Sakura mulai mendekat kearah larutan Kiba, yang berada tidak jauh dari Ino Sakura menginjak salah satu bahan larutan sehingga ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan, dan akhirnya Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya karena ia pasrah akan jatuh menindih larutan pelepuh kulit itu. Tapi itu semua tidak terjadi karena ada seseorang yang menahan tubuh langsingnya itu. Semua murid kelas X-1 termasuk Kurenai melihat bagaimana aksi penyelamatan Sasuke pada Sakura tadi.

.

'Idah sekali.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Onyx bertemu emerlard, dunia seakan berhenti beberapa menit hingga Kurenai ber dehem karena mereka berdua beratatap terlalu lama.

Setelah intruksi dari Kurenai, Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya dari badan Sakura, dan Sakura segera menjauhkan badannya dari tangan Sasuke.

Larutan Kiba hancur, tapi saat melihat kejadian itu Kurenai memaklumi dan mengganti larutan milik Kiba dengan yang baru.

"Sasuke, Sakura kembali ketempat masing-masing! Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian!" perintah Kurenai. Sesudah Kurenai sensei berkata demikian Sasuke kembali ketempat dan Sakura menuju tempat Ino.

"Gomen Sakura, aku-" perkataan Ino terputus oleh Sakura.

"Tidak apa Ino. Kau mau menanyakan apa tadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini langkah ketiga." Jelas Ino.

"Jadi ini..." Sakura menjelaskan secara rinci pada Ino.

"Arigatou Sakura. Aku sudah mengerti." Kata Ino.

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke tempatku Ino." Pamit Sakura, dan Ino hanya mengangguk meng iyakan

Saat Sakura menuju tempatnya Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dari jauh.

"Teme! Aku salut pada penyelamatanmu tadi." Kata Naruto dengan senyum 3 jarinya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Pasti kalau ada paparazzi atau orang yang merekam aksimu tadi, kau akan di undang oleh beberapa pihak Tv karena disangka mempunyai hubungan baru." Goda Naruto.

"Dobe. Kalau kau ingin berkelahi atau bermani denganku NANTI saja." Balas Sasuke tajam dengan menekankan kata 'nanti'.

"Tidak Teme.. aku kan hanya bercanda, jadi jangan dimasukkan kedalam hati ya." Ujar Naruto dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Hn. Terserah." Kata Sasuke seraya memutar bola mata bosan.

Tak terasa waktu bergulir begitu cepat hingga bel pertanda istirahat sudah berbunyi.

TENG TENG

"Bagaimana anak-anak? Ada yang sudah jadi?" tanya Kurenai pada semua muridnya.

"Semua sudah sensei." Jawab seluruh siswi kompak terkecuali Sasuke.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kumpulkan sekarang dimeja!" perintah Kurenai.

Semua siswa-siswi segera menuju meja Kurenai dengan larutan yang mereka bawa di tangannya.

.

Ino dan Sakura kini sedang berjalan untuk kembali ke kelas X-1. Saat diperjalanan tak jarang beberapa siswa-siswi mengucapkan kata sapaan pada Ino, seorang model papan atas di Konoha International.

Tetapi saat ditengah perjalanan Ino teringat sesuatu tentang diary Sakura.

"Sakura sebenarnya pekerjaanmu selain menjadi siswi pelajar kau seorang pekerja apa?" tanya Ino _to the point_.

"Maksud kau bertanya seperti itu apa Ino?" balas Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja.. kalau pun kau tidak mau memberitahu ku tentang identitasmu sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu kok! Karena buku diary mu berada di dalam tasku." Jelas Ino.

Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan Ino hanya menelan ludah nya susah payah. "Benarkah?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hm." Balas Ino lagi seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mohon Ino ketauan mu tentang identitas ku jangan diberi tahu orang lain ya." Kata Sakura memelas.

"Sepertinya kali ini tidak! Karena aku ingin mengungkapkan kejujuran dikelas X-1. Karena kelas X-1 adalah kelas untuk orang-orang luhur, dan saat kau pindah ke sekolahan ini dengan mudahnya kau masuk dikelas X-1 yang sangat diperebutkan para murid lainnya. Pertama aku curiga dari segi fisikmu. Dan sekarang terungkap sudah rasa penasaranku padamu Sakura. Dan karena kelas X-1 dikenal dengan kekompakkannya, maka aku akan menyebarkan identitasmu yang sebenarnya kepada seluruh siswa-siswi dikelas X-1." Jelas Ino panjang lebar seraya masuk ke dalam kelas X-1 karena mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu kelas.

Sakura segera mengejar Ino. "Jangan Ino, kumohon." Melas Sakura saat Ino mengecungkan buku diary nya.

"Tidak." Kata Ino bersikukuh.

Karena melihat Ino yangbersikukuh dengan pendapatnya Sakura mencoba menggapai buku yang diacungkan Ino oleh tangannya.

"Kembalikan!" perintah Sakura.

"Tidak! Seseorang tolong aku, kalau kalian ingin tahu siapa Sakura sebenarnya!" pinta Ino pada seluruh murid. Sedangkan semua murid hanya memandang mereka aneh terkecuali Sasuke dan Naruto juga Hinata yang baru sampai dikelas.

"Teme lihat! Kenapa Ino mengacungkan sebuah buku diary dan Sakura-_chan_ yang mencoba menggapainya? Apa itu buku diary milik Sakura-_chan_? Wah pasti disitu terdapat tentang identitas Sakura-_chan_." Cerocos Naruto yang dihiraukan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan kearah Sakura dan Ino, dan secepat kilat ia segera menyambar buku yang berada ditangan Ino karena memang badan Ino lebih pendek darinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" pekik Ino kaget. Dan Sakura yang melihat dengan wajah pucat.

"Kumohon Sasuke-_kun_, kembalikan buku diary ku." Pinta Sakura.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak menggubris permintaan Sakura, Sasuke malah membuka setiap lembaran-lembaran dibuku itu sampai 8 lembar terakhir yang terdapat foto Sakura saat tampil sebagai model di Suna, dan foto bareng dengan fans nya disana.

Setelah melihat itu Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. Ia kecewa karena ia tidak mengira Sakura membuka auratnya tinggi-tinggi saat menjadi model di Suna. Dan ada satu foto yang membuat Sasuke risih, yaitu Sakura berfoto di club malam.

Sakura yang mendapat tatapan tajam Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya yang takut Sasuke marah, dan membencinya. Padahal ia belum tau pasti Sasuke akan seperti itu.

Ino yang melihat Sakura di tatap tajam oleh Sasuke menjadi salah tingkah, antara perasaan khawatir, bersalah, dan kasian bercampur aduk di pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto datang menghampiri Sasuke, Sakura, dan Ino.

"Memangnya apa itu Teme?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Tanpa bicara Sasuke segera menyerahkan buku Naruto dan berkata pada Sakura.

"Aku kecewa!" kalimat singkat yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, sukses membuat dada Sakura seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum. Setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke segera keluar dari kelas bermaksud menuju atap sekolah untuk menenagkan diri sejenak.

Saat Sasuke keluar dari kelas, banyak siswi yang meneriaki namanya, tetapi semua itu tidak ia gubris karena perasaannya sedang berkecamuk dengan tiba-tiba. Sasuke juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menjadi seperti ini, ia merasa cemburu dan marah, melihat foto itu.

"Kejar dia Sakura-_chan_!" perintah Naruto serius.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura serak.

"Kalau kau ingin dia kembali seperti biasa, kejar dia! Kalau Sasuke marah sampai ia pergi dari kelas berarti ia menyukai mu dan benci dengan sesuatu hal! Sebenarnya aku baru melihatnya seperti itu, tetapi aku tahu karena aku sahabat yang selalu ia ajak curhat." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. "Sekarang aku beritahu padamu Sakura-_chan_, kejar dia mungpung masih jam istirahat." Perintah Naruto yang terakhir segera dilaksanakan oleh Sakura. Ia berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sedang menuju atap sekolah, sepanjang perjalanan Sakura mengejar Sasuke Sakura mendapat tatapan aneh, dan heran oleh siswa-siswi yang melihatnya. Tetapi Sakura hiraukan semua tatapan yang didapat olehnya.

.

Kini usahanya berlari mengejar Sasuke tidak sia-sia, ia bisa lebih cepat menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke.

Sakura segera membuka pintu untuk keatap sekolah. Benar saja saat ia membuka pintu tersebut, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di dinding dan membelakangi tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Hn? Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke datar. Padahal dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali memarahi gadis didepannya tanpa ia tau apa penyebab rasa itu muncul sendiri.

"A-aku hanya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu tentang diary ku itu." Jelas Sakura.

"Untuk apa? Apa peduliku?" tanya balik Sasuke sukses membungkam mulut Sakura.

"Tapi-" perkataan Sakura terputus oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah lah, sekarang jam istirahat 3 menit lagi. Aku ingin kembali ke kelas." Sela Sasuke dan segera meninggalkan Sakura sendirian diatap sekolah.

Sakura tidak sanggup menahan semuanya, ia langsung saja menumpahkan kesedihannya dengan mengeluarkan air mata. Untung saja tadi Ino berniat menyusul Sakura keatap.

"Sakura." Kata Ino seraya memeluk tubuh Sakura. Tapi Sakura menolaknya.

"Aku benci padamu Ino! Kau bukan sahabat sejati yang aku kira!" bentak Sakura meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud-" perkataan Ino disela Sakura.

"Kalau kau ingin meminta maaf jangan sekarang! Aku harus menenangkan diriku dulu!" kata Sakura seraya pergi meninggalkan Ino di atap sekolah seperti ia ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke tadi.

**TBC**

_**Hah rasanya seneng banget meskipun cerita ini hanya sampai setengah hari tidak full, tapi aku sudah merasa sangat senang karena bisa meng up-date chapter baru... **_

_**Mohon review nya minna (readers).. aku membutuhkan kalian semua ;)**_

**Untuk chapter 4 (bagian 3) mungkin Minggu depan. Soalnya sekarang sibuk menghapal pelajaran takut ada yang **_**REMIDIAL**_** ;p**

**Oke deh Arigatou Gozaimashita :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Nwk**

**Chapter :4**

"Penyesalan Selalu Datang Terakhir"

"Gomen Sakura." Kata Ino setengah terisak ketika Sakura sudah meninggalkan atap sekolah.

TENG TENG

Tak lama kemudian jam masuk pelajaran sudah berbunyi. Ino memutuskan untuk ke kelas karena tidak ingin berlama-lama diatap sekolah sendirian.

.

Saat di tengah perjalanan menuju kembali ke kelasnya, seperti biasa beberapa siswa-siswi yang bertemu dengannya selalu menyapanya dengan ramah.

Ino membalas sapaan mereka dengan pikiran yang melayang karena rasa bersalah nya pada Sakura. Sampai ia tiba didepan pintu kelasnya yang tertutup.

Ia segera membuka pintu kelas nya. Saat memasuki kelas X-1, Ino melihat Sakura yang sedang termenung. Hingga rasa bersalahnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ia sesegera mungkin melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja Sakura yang berada disampingnya.

"Sakura.." panggil Ino lirih.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil cukup menorehkan kepalanya singkat.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

'Tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri kalau kau memiliki perasaan.' Jawab Sakura dalam hati. Sakura tidak menjawab perkataan Ino, karena susah baginya untuk bicara disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti bila kau marah Sakura." Ujar Ino seraya kembali ke bangkunya dan duduk merenung seperti Sakura.

Suasana dikelas X-1 memang ramai, tetapi hening untuk keadaan Sakura, dan Ino.

Hinata yang melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang merenung satu sama lain, segera menghampiri keduanya tetapi yang pertama ia hampiri Ino.

"Ino-_chan_." Kata Hinata dan langsung duduk dibangku Chouji bangku yang berada didepan Ino.

"Ya?" jawab Ino dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku akan me-membantumu." Lanjut Hinata seraya menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Arigatou." Balas Ino. Karena tidak tahan ia mengeluarkan air mata dan langsung memeluk Hinata. "Aku harus bagaimana Hinata-_chan_? Aku sudah membuat Sakura marah. A-aku juga sudah membuat Sakura kecewa karena diary nya itu, sebenarnya aku sengaja ingin membuat semua orang tau Sakura dan mereka tidak lagi menjauhi Sakura karena alasan tertentu. Tetapi usahaku semuanya salah besar! Pa-padahal aku sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai bagian dari diriku sendiri... ta-tapi-" perkataan Ino diputus Hinata.

"Ja-jangan salahkan dirimu Ino-_chan_!" Sela Hinata.

Ino hanya menunduk sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tu-tunggu sa-saja Ino-_chan_, wa-waktu selalu berputar. Mu-mungkin saja besok Sa-Sakura-_chan_ tak akan marah lagi pa-padamu." Nasehat Hinata.

"Kau benar Hinata-_chan_, aku akan menunggu waktu yang berputar di Bumi ini." Balas Ino disertai senyuman pada Hinata.

"I-itu baru Ino-_chan_." Ujar Hinata tulus.

"Arigatou." Kata Ino membalas ucapan tulus Hinata kepadanya.

.

Tak lama kemudia, seorang guru yang tak lain Ibiki-sensei seorang guru PKN memasuki ruangan kelas X-1. _#Pkn? Emang disana ada ya? ;p (ngarang aja deh)._

"Kon'nichiwa minna." Sapa Ibiki yang sudah memasuki kelas X-1.

"Kon'nichiwa sensei." Balas semua siswa-siwi termasuk Sasuke, Sasori. Mereka menjawab karena mereka takut pada guru yang satu ini.

"Baik. Ada yang tidak hadir?" tanya Ibiki lagi.

"Sai Shimura sensei." Jawab Naruto sendirian seperti biasa.

"Begitu ya. Tapi sekarang kita absen terlebih dahulu." Balas Ibiki.

"1. Amaru?" .. "Hadir." Jawab Amaru cepat.

"2. Chouji?" .. "Hadir." Jawab Chouji yang baru selesai makan. (dasar gembul;p).

"3. Deidara?" .. "Hadir." Jawab Deidara yang sedang melipat-lipat kertas (seni).

"4. Hinata Hyuuga?" .. "Ha-hadir." Jawab Hinata gugup.

"5. Ino Yamanaka?" .. "Hadir." Jawab Ino sambil mengusap matanya.

"6. Juugo?" .. "Hadir." Jawab Juugo yang sedang bermain dengan burung dijendela.

"7. Kiba Inuzuka?" .. "Hadir sensei." Jawab Kiba semangat seperti Naruto.

(semua murid disebutkannya satu-satu sampai urutan.)

"16. Sai Shimura?" ... hening, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara. "Ijin sensei." Jawab Ino lantang.

"Oh iya sensei lupa." Jawab Ibiki dengan cengirannya.

"17. Sasori Akasuna?" .. "Hadir." Jawab Sasori singkat.

"18. Sasuke Uchiha?" .. "Hadir." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"19. Shion?" .. "Hadir." Jawab Shion cepat.

Dan yang terakhir.

"20. Sakura Haruno?" .. "Hadir sensei." Jawab Sakura yang masih termenung.

"Tunggu kau baru disini?" tanya Ibiki pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Pindahan dari mana kamu?" tanya Ibiki lagi.

"Suna High School sensei." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh.. baiklah kita sekarang ke pelajaran. Buka halaman 156 di buku PKN kalian." Perintah Ibiki, dan semua murid langsung melakukannya.

.

TENG TENG

Jam pelajaran sudah selesai. Dan sekarang bagian jam pulang sekolah. Setelah berpamitan pada semua siswa-siswi Ibiki langsung melenggangkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"I-Ino-_chan_, a-aku duluan." Pamit Hinata seperti biasa karena Naruto sudah menunggunya di tempat parkiran sekolah.

"Ya." Jawab Ino.

**INO P.O.V**

'Kami-_sama_ bagaimana kalau Sakura masih marah kepadaku seterusnya. Aku akan selalu merasa bersalah karena kejadian tadi pada Sakura. Kami-_sama_ ku mohon kepadamu semoga saja Sakura besok ataupun nanti memaafkanku.' Lirih ku dalam hati. 'Dan Sai-_kun_, aku merindukanmu.' Lanjut ku lagi.

Setelah Hinata pergi, aku memaksakan kepalaku menengok kearah Sakura. Aku lihat tatapannya yang masih kosong masih tetap seperti tadi (sesudah kejadian) itu. Rupanya Sakura menyadari bahwa aku sedang menatapnya.

Tapi saat ia melihat kearahku, ia langsung melenggang pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku. Ia pergi dari kelas setelah Sasuke dan Sasori yang sedang bersama Shion keluar.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Setelah melihat ruangan kelasnya Ino segera melangkahkan kakinya, karena ia menjadi orang terakhir yang keluar dari kelasnya.

.

Saat Ino sampai dikoridor, Ino mendengar suara serak dan suara dingin yang sedang beradu kata. Ia sesegera mungkin bersembunyi untuk mengetahuinya lebih lanjut.

"_Sasuke-kun gomen."_ Ucap Sakura dengan suara yang serak seakan ingin menangis.

"_Hn? Apa masalahmu padaku sampai meminta maaf?" _tanya Sasuke dingin.

"_Tapi aku tahu, bahwa kau marah padaku karena foto ku di club malam itu kan?" _tanya Sakura bersikukuh.

"_Percaya diri sekali kau Sakura. Untuk apa aku marah? Membuang waktu saja untuk sekedar memikirkanmu! Asal kau ingat aku sedang sibuk sekarang karena profesiku! Kau juga seorang model bukan? Atau sudah berhenti eh?"_ tanya Sasuke.

"_Aku tidak akan menjadi model di Konoha, bila kau memaafkanku!"_ balas Sakura.

"_Hn. Baka, untuk apa kau harus meminta maaf padaku? Itu hak mu bukan? Dan satu lagi aku sudah lelah ingin pulang!"_ jawab Sasuke datar dan segera meninggalkan Sakura menuju parkiran sekolah.

Ino segera membuntuti Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih beradu kata.

Baru langkah ke 7 Sasuke melangkah. Sakura menahan lagi tangannya.

"_Kau harus tahu sesuatu Sasuke-kun!"_ kata Sakura.

"_Apa peduliku?"_ jawab Sasuke balik bertanya.

"_Kau laki-laki yang membuatku merasakan perasaan suka! Tapi aku sekarang sadar bahwa perasaanku sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah terbalaskan. Semua kata-kata Ino sahabatku benar! Dan asal kau tahu Sasuke-kun aku 'menyerah'."_ Ujar Sakura dengan nada serak diakhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke sempat tertegun mendengarnya. Sebenarnya hati kecilnya ingin mengakui bahwa ia menyimpan perasaan yang sama seperti yang Sakura simpan kepadanya. Tetapi semua terasa sia-sia karena ego Uchiha nya yang tinggi.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Sakura datar dan meninggalkannya menuju mobil _dark blue_ miliknya yang berada di sebrang sejajar dengan mobil Sakura. Setelah sampai di dalam mobil, Sasuke memukul keras stir kemudi mobil mahal miliknya dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa didepkripsikan.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke pergi begitu saja hanya dapat menghela nafasnya berat. "Baru kali ini aku merasakan rasanya sakit hati, ketika ditolak perasaan." Gumam Sakura. Akhirnya ia baru bisa memahami jika orang yang menyatakan cinta ditolak oleh yang sang dipuja, bagaimana sakitnya.

Karena tak mau berlama-lama Sasuke menjalankan mobil nya. Tetapi saat mobilnya berada disamping Sakura, Sasuke membuka kaca spionnya dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Cepatlah pulang kerumahmu. Jangan seperti orang bodoh berdiam diri disitu merenungkan masalah yang tidak ada akhirnya!" sindiri Sasuke dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya kembali meninggalkan Sakura.

Sedangkan yang ditinggal masih menatap nanar kepergiannya.

"Sebegitu jahatnya kamu Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Ino yang melihat Sakura seperti itu ingin sekali rasanya menemuinya dan memeluk Sakura sahabatnya. Tetapi semua ia urungkan karena Ino takut Sakura akan menolaknya.

Ino bisa melihat Sakura yang masuk kedalam mobilnya.

'Ino masih ada?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Dan ia segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi berlalu dari sekolah itu menuju rumahnya.

Setelah melihat Sakura pergi dari tempat parkiran sekolah, Ino segera menyusul Sakura dengan menaiki mobil miliknya yang tadi berada disamping mobil Sakura.

.

Tadinya Ino memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sakura sampai rumahnya, tetapi ia urungkan karena Sai mengajaknya bertemu, setelah satu hari penuh belum bersama.

.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sakura pada Ayame, karena memang orang tuanya belum pulang.

"Okaeri Sakura-_san_." Balas Ayame dari dalam.

Saat Ayame melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini, ia merasa prihatin. Meskipun Ayame tidak tau apa penyebabnya, namun ia mencoba mengerti situasi ini.

"Sakura-_san_ ini minum dulu, anda pasti capek bukan?" tanya Ayame seraya menyodorkan segelas air pada Sakura.

"Ya kau benar Baa-_chan_, arigatou." Jawab Sakura, seraya mengambil gelas yang disodorkan oleh Ayame padanya.

"Bila Sakura-_san_ sedang ada masalah, anda bisa menceritakannya kepada Baa-_chan_." Tawar Ayame.

Saat mendengar tawaran dari Ayame itu, Sakura merasa sangat bahagia karena ia pikir didunia ini masih ada yang peduli padanya.

"Arigatou Baa-_chan_, aku ingin menceritakan masalahku tadi disekolah... _demo_ nanti saja setelah aku makan dan berganti pakaian. Aku tunggu Baa-_chan_ dikamarku 20 menit lagi." Balas Sakura.

"Ha'i." Jawab Ayame disertai anggukan.

Sebenarnya Ayame sudah menganggap Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri, karena memang ia dan Sakura sama-sama anak sulung (tidak punya kakak maupun adik) jadi ia ingin sekali menganggap Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri.

.

20 menit sudah tiba.

"Sakura-_san_?" panggil Ayame dari luar pintu kamar Sakura.

"Masuk saja Baa-_chan_." Kata Sakura.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura, Ayame langsung membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan masuk seperti yang Sakura suruh.

"Sebentar Baa-_chan_, aku akan menyiapkan air, dan tisu dulu." Kata Sakura disertai cengiran.

"Eh?" Ayame aneh mendengar perkataan Sakura. 'Pasti ini masalah besar.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Tak lama setelah Sakura mengambil air dan tisu, ia duduk berhadapan dengan Ayame diatas kasurnya.

"Nah jadi begini Baa-_chan_...

Aku kan model terkenal sewaktu di Suna, dan seperti yang Baa-_chan_ tau kalau seorang model atau artis yang sibuk selalu menyempatkan dirinya ke club malam bukan, untuk meng _refresh_ pikirannya? Apakah itu salah bila aku yang melakukannya?" tanya Sakura menghentikan pembicaraannya dulu.

"Tidak Sakura-_san_. Memangnya ada masalah seperti apa?" tanya Ayame lagi.

"Jadi begini, aku kan menempelkan fotoku sewaktu diclub malam yang sedang foto bareng fans dalam salah satu lembar diaryku Baa-_chan_. Dan aku merasa itu hal yang sewajarnya bukan? Selama kita tidak melakukan tindakan yang 'luar' akal pikiran?... dan aku sudah terbiasa memakai pakaian seksi juga berfoto bersama seorang lelaki, ya.. walaupun aku tidak punya hubungan sejauh yang pasti Baa-_chan_ kira.-" Sakura mengehela nafas lagi dan mulai mengambil tisu.

"-Saat pertama aku masuk sekolah, aku mulai menyukai seseorang yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha, aku pikir dia adalah cinta pertamaku karena dari 2 mantanku dulu aku tidak pernah membalas perasaan mereka sebenarnya. Dan kejadian nya kemarin aku lupa tidak membawa diaryku pulang karena Kaa-_chan_ bilang padaku akan ada kejutan dirumah, dan yang Baa-chan tahu kejutan itu adalah mobil pink milikku bukan?.. Sebelumnya Kaa-_chan_ pernah bilang padaku apa alasannya aku menyembunyikan identitasku disekolahan ini karena beberapa faktor :

1. Aku tidak ingin dikerumuni fans, dan dikejar paparazzi setiap aku berada disuatu tempat,

2. Kaa-_chan_ tidak ingin orang melihat foto ku sewaktu di club malam, karena ia pikir gadis yang berada di club malam itu bukan gadis yang baik, apalagi saat di club malam aku berfoto dengan fans laki-laki ku dengan memakai pakaian seksi. Sehingga itu membuat aku terjerat dalam kesalah pahaman.

Tapi aku lupa tidak membawa diaryku pulang. Sehingga Ino seseorang yang aku anggap sahabat berkhianat dengan mengambilnya dan memberitahukan identitasku yang sebenarnya kepada semua murid dikelasku." Jelas Sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya karena ia merasa tidak tahan.

"Sakura-_san_, harusnya anda berfikiran positif terlebih dulu terhadap sesuatu hal. Yang bisa Baa-_chan_ tangkap dari cerita anda. Yaitu, bahwa Ino-_san_ sahabat anda tidak ingin anda terperangkap dalam kebohongan. Sehingga ia sengaja melakukan hal seperti itu!... tapi boleh Baa-_chan_ bertanya satu hal?" tanya Ayame.

Sakura yang menunduk segera mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Ayame. "Iya Baa-_chan_." Jawab Sakura.

"Sakura-_san_ sewaktu di club malam sering melakukan apa? Dan apakah Mebuki-_sama_ tau bahwa anda sering mengunjungi club malam?" tanya Ayame.

"Yah... aku sewaktu di club hanya minum saja Baa-_chan_ tidak lebih. Sebenarnya Kaa-_chan_ tau sewaktu ia menemukan diary ku, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah tau tentang hal ini." Jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu ya..." respon Ayame.

"Baa-_chan_ sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Apakah aku harus memaafkan Ino? Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ marah padaku! Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Begini saja Sakura-_san_, menurut Baa-_chan_ anda maafkan saja Ino-_san_ karena mungkin dia melakukan hal itu untuk kebaikan. Dan soal Sasuke yang anda ceritakan, jangan Sakura-_san_ merasa bersalah karena itu akan terlihat seperti Sakura-_san_ yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke bukan? Kalau misalnya anda belum berhubungan jauh dengan Sasuke, sebaiknya anda tidak harus meminta maaf karena itu akan membuat Sasuke bingung dengan sikap anda." Jelas Ayame panjang lebar.

Sakura masih menunduk mencerna setiap nasihat Ayame. Setelah ia memahami maksud dari ucapan Ayame Sakura mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia sekarang berfikir seperti orang bodoh karena mengejar Sasuke tanpa ia sadari.

"Kau benar Baa-_chan_." Ucap Sakura setengah terisak.

Ayame melihat Sakura seperti itu segera memeluknya erat. Ia berharap dengan melakukan ini semua Sakura bisa jauh lebih tenang.

Sekarang tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Sakura-_san_ lebih baik anda sekarang cepat tidur, karena ini sudah malam." Tawar Ayame.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan tidur, aku akan mengirim pesan pada Ino, untuk mengajaknya kerumah." Jawab Sakura.

"Begitu ya.. yasudah kalau anda masih tidak ingin tidur, Baa-_chan_ akan menyiapkan makan malam dulu." Kata Ayame dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

.

Teng..

Bunyi pesan masuk terdengar dari HP Ino.

Ino yang mendengar pesan masuk di HP nya mengira kalau itu Sai, tapi...

'Sakura?' tanya Ino dalam hati. Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, ia langsung membuka isi pesan dari Sakura.

'_Ino aku ingin kau sekarang kerumahku.'_ Isi pesan itu.

"_Memangnya kenapa? Dimana alamat rumahmu?" _balas Ino.

'_Diperumahan Konoha blok B Ino.'_ Balas Sakura 2 menit kemudian.

"_Baik aku segera kesana."_ Balas Ino pada akhirnya.

Setelah membalas pesan terakhir dari Sakura, Ino segera menuju ke lantai bawah tepatnya menuju pintu keluar rumah.

Tapi baru saja ia sampai ruang tengah ia bertemu dengan Ayahnya.

"Tou -_san_ aku pergi kerumah Sakura dulu." Pamit Ino.

"Jangan lama-lama, Ino karena ini sudah pukul 8." Jawab Ayahnya.

"Ha'i." Balas Ino dan langsung menuju garasi rumahnya untuk menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi.

.

TING TONG

Bel rumah Sakura berbunyi, Ayame yang kebetulan berada di ruang tamu segera membukakan pintu rumah Haruno.

"Siapa ya?" tanya Ayame setelah membuka satu pintu dari dua pintu yang disediakan.

"Saya Ino Yamanaka teman Sakura." Kata Ino memberitahu.

"Oh baiklah tunggu sebentar Yamanaka-_san_." Kata Ayame sopan.

"Baik." Balas Ino tak kalah sopannya.

Ayame segera menuju lantai 2 tepatnya kamar Sakura.

Tok..tok

"Sakura-_san_ ada teman anda kemari, dia bernama Ino Yamanaka." Kata Ayame memberitahu.

"Ino." Gumam Sakura. "Baik Baa-_chan_ aku segera turun kebawah." Kata Sakura menjawab Ayame yang berada diluar pintu kamarnya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura Ayame kembali menuju ruang tamu untuk membawa kotoran yang sebelumnya sudah ia bersihkan.

"Itu Sakura-_san_ nya ada." Kata Ayame pada Ino. "Silahkan masuk." Ajak Ayame, sedangkan Ino hanya menganggukan kepalanya seraya masuk kedalam rumah Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian..

"Baa-_chan_ silahkan kalau Baa -_chan_ mau kembali kebelakang." Kata Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah." Kata Ayame mengangguk paham, dan ia kembali lagi kedapur.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini dikamarku saja." Ajak Sakura.

"Baik." Jawab Ino disertai anggukan.

.

"Sebenarnya mau apa kau mengajakku kerumahmu Sakura?" tanya Ino membuka pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tetapi perkataan Baa-_chan_ sangat benar, bahwa aku harus berfikir positif terhadap apapun. Jadi aku memutuskan mengajakmu kerumahku karena satu alasan.. yaitu aku ingin memaafkanmu." Jelas Sakura.

"Benarkah? Arigatou Sakura." Kata Ino langsung mememluk Sakura haru.

"Doitte, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama bermusuhan denganmu." Jelas Sakura lagi.

"Aku juga, karena aku tidak bermaksud untuk bermusuhan dengamu." Balas Ino.

Lama mereka berbicara dengan sesekali curhat antara satu sama lain.

Sakura ingin rasanya tidak memberitahukan bagian intim nya pada Ino tapi ia harus lakukan untuk tahu lebih lanjut.

"Ino apakah kau pernah mengunjungi club malam?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Karena aku dilarang oleh Ayaku keras." Jawab Ino. "Kau?" tanya balik Ino.

"A-aku pernah mengunjungi club malam, tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal diluar akal pikiran disana aku hanya minum _miras_ saja tak lebih. Apakah itu salah?" tanya Sakura.

Ino sempat tertegun mendengar penjelasan Sakura. "Menurutku itu salah Sakura karena gomen-... gadis yang sering mengunjungi club malam itu berarti gadis yang sudah ternodai." Jelas Ino.

"Berarti aku sudah kotor? Lalu bagimana sekarang? Aku harus apa?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Apakah saat kau mengunjungi club malam Kaa-_chan_ atu Tou-_san_ mu tau?" tanya Ino balik bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus punya pendirian Sakura." Kata Ino.

"Sebenarnya Kaa-_chan_ sudah melarangku untuk pergi ke sana, tapi karena mantan pacarku itu terus mendesak. Jadi aku menurutinya." Jelas Sakura.

"Begini saja sekarang kau harus menuruti setiap nasihatku karena kau membutuhkan seorang penuntun. Seperti aku punya penuntun yaitu keluarga, aku sendiri, dan Sai-_kun_." Ujar Ino menasehati.

"Baiklah. Arigatou." Kata Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah Sakura ini sudah larut malam. Aku pulang ya." Pamit Ino.

"Baiklah. Aku juga ingin tidur, tapi sebelumnya tunggu ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan." Kata Sakura mencegah Ino.

Ino segera berhenti dan berbalik dari ambang pintu.

"Kemarilah." Kata Sakura mengintrupsi.

Ino kembali kearah Sakura, ia terkejut karena Sakura menunjukkan sebuah kondom.

"U-untuk apa i-itu?" tanya Ino kaget.

"Ini hadiah dari pacar pertamaku dulu sewaktu aku di Suna, dia ingin mengajakku 'itu' tetapi aku menolak dan memilih untuk memutuskannya, karena aku pikir keperawanan itu hanya untuk suami kita bukan?" tanya Sakura.

Sedangkan Ino hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah sekarang kau boleh pulang, aku barusan ingin menunjukkan itu saja." Kata Sakura.

Dengan langkah canggung akhirnya Ino memilih untuk pulang dari rumah Sakura.

Sakura mengantarkan kepulangan Ino sampai ambang pintu rumahnya.

TIID

Ino mengklakson mobilnya sebagai tanpa pamitnya ia pulang, sedangkan Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Sesudah Ino pergi Sakura kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Teman anda sudah pulang Sakura-_san_?" tanya Ayame.

"Iya Baa-_chan_." Jawab Sakura.

"Sakura-_san_ anda harus makan dulu, karena kalau anda belum makan dan sakit saya akan bilang apa pada Mebuki-_sama_?" pinta Ayame.

"Tapi ini-" perkataan Sakura disambung Ayame.

"-Belum terlalu malam." Sambung Ayame.

"Baik. Baiklah Baa-_chan_ aku makan." Kata Sakura menyerah.

"Itu baru Sakura-_san_." Kata Ayame.

Setelah makan Sakura pamit pada Ayame.

"Baa-_chan_ aku tidur dulu ya Oyasumi." Pamit Sakura dan langsung melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Oyasumi Sakura-_san_ semoga mimpi indah." Balas Ayame.

"Arigatou." Kata Sakura lagi.

Sekarang ia menuju ranjang king size nya dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya disitu.

"Semoga aku tidak mimpi aneh." Gumam Sakura dan langsung tertidur.

**TBC**

_**Hah tadinya author pengen nge ganti lagi ceritanya di chap ini.. tapi kalau misalnya diganti author bingung buat kesananya, jadi author putuskan untuk melanjutkan chapter yang ini tanpa diulang lagi.. paling juga chapter yang akan datang Sasuke jadi sama Sakura ;)**_

_**Makasih buat readers yang sudah mencantumkan isi pikiran kalian disini.**_

"_**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~"**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Nwk**

**Chapter :5**

"Kejadian Tanpa Di Duga"

Krinnngggg...

Bel alarm dari jam weaker Sakura selalu setia untuk berbunyi.

"Hoaamm..." Sakura menguap dan mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya.

Setelah kelopak matanya sudah terbuka penuh, ia segera menuju kamar mandi karena akan bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

"Besok hari libur." Ucap Sakura ditengah aktifitas mandinya.

Setelah selesai mandi ia langsung menuju lemari pakaian, saat Sakura membuka satu pintu antara dua pintu lemari nya. Ia melihat baju-baju seksi nya sewaktu masih di Suna.

'Ini semua sudah menjadi kenangan.' Ucap Sakura dalam hatinya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, ia menutup pintu lemari yang ia buka, dan membuka pintu lemari satunya yang menampilkan baju sekolahnya di KIHS.

Ia segera memakai baju tersebut, setelah selesai memakai baju Sakura segera menuju meja rias untuk berdandan.

Tok..Tok

"Sakura-_san_ makan pagi sudah siap." Ujar Ayame yang berada diluar pintu kamar Sakura.

"Baik sekarang aku kesitu Baa-_chan_." Balas Sakura.

Setelah selesai menyemprotkan minyak wangi dalam bajunya Sakura segera menuju ruang makan.

"Ohayou Baa-_chan_." Sapa Sakura.

"Ohayou Sakura-_san_, bagaimana mimpi anda?" tanya Ayame.

"Aku tidak bermimpi." Jawab Sakura.

"Begitu ya.. yasudah anda makan pagi dulu." Perintah Ayame dengan nada lembut.

"Arigatou Baa-_chan_." Kata Sakura seraya memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan Ayame.

Setelah selesai makan, Sakura segera pamit pada Ayame untuk pergi ke Sekolahnya.

"Baa-_chan_ aku sudah selesai makan, arigatou masakan Baa-_chan_ enak. Sakura pergi dulu ya." Pamit Sakura dan langsung melenggang menuju garasi rumahnya.

Ayame mengantarkan Sakura sampai ambang pintu.

TIIDD

Bunyi klakson dari mobil Sakura, rupanya itu sebuah kode bahwa ia harus pergi sekarang. Sedangkan Ayame hanya menganggukan kepalanya, menyadari maksud Sakura.

.

"Baa-_chan_ itu masih muda umurnya juga 4 tahun lebih tua dariku, jadi rasanya aku mempunyai sosok seorang kakak." Gumam Sakura yang sedang menyetir mobilnya.

20 menit sudah berlalu, sekarang Sakura sudah sampai digerbang sekolah KIHS. Ia segera menuju parikiran sekolah untuk memarkirkan mobil pink kesayangannya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dideretan tengah, tiba-tiba mucul sebuah mobil _dark blue_ yang ber plat SU.

"Pasti itu Sasuke-_kun_." Gumam Sakura.

Tanpa sadar Sakura masih memperhatikan mobil Sasuke yang sedang diparkirkan. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Kau sedang memperhatikan Sasuke ya?" tanya Ino lebih tepatnya menggoda Sakura.

"Ish.. apaan kau _pig_? Baru saja datang sudah berkata aneh!" jawab Sakura.

"Biarkan saja, aku bukan berkata aneh tapi berkata fakta dasar _forehead_." Balas Ino tak mau kalah sambil menyentil jidat lebar Sakura.

"Kalau kau suka jidatku jangan sirik!" ujar Sakura merasa terendahkan.

"Kau sensitif sekali sih! Emm.. pasti karena Sasuke ya?" goda Ino sambil menyenggol Sakura.

Kebetulan saat itu Sakura tengah membenarkan kaos kakinya, sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

Saat Sakura akan jatuh tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan tubuhnya.

"Gomen Sasuke-_kun_ itu kecelakaan." Kata Sakura.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Balas Sasuke dingin dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sakura gomen, aku kira kau tidak akan sampai terjatuh seperti itu." Kata Ino merasa bersalah.

"Sudah kedua kalianya kau _pig_ membuatku malu didepan Sasuke-_kun_. Kalau sampai yang ketiga kalinya akan ku cincang kau." Ancam Sakura dengan nada sewot.

"Ish.. aku kan sudah meminta maaf." Balas Ino mulai terbawa emosi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyapa mereka berdua.

"O-ohayou Ino-_chan_, o-ohayou Sa-Sakura-_chan_." Sapa Hinata.

"Ohayou Hinta-_chan_." Balas Ino.

"Eh? Hinata-_chan_ sejak kapan berada disini? Ohayou juga Hinata-_chan_." Jawab Sakura.

"Ba-baru saja." Jawab Hinata.

"Dimana Naruto nya?" tanya Ino giliran.

"I-itu." Tunjuk Hinata pada belakang Sakura. Benar saja tak lama kemudian.

"Ohayou Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_." Sapa Naruto.

"Ohayou Naruto." Balas Sakura.

"Ohayou juga Naruto, itu Sasuke Naruto." Tunjuk Ino pada Sasuke yang baru sampai koridor sekolah karena dari tadi ia dikerumuni.

"Oh iya.. Hinata-_honey_ aku pergi ke Teme dulu ya.. Sakura-_chan_, Ino jaga Hinata ku." Pinta Naruto. Sedangkan yang dipinta hanya menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Hinata-_chan_ kudengar kau ada kontrak iklah besok?" tanya Ino.

"Hm.. Be-besok aku akan ijin." Jelas Hinata.

"Begitu ya.. berapa hari?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Kemungkinan sampai 3 hari I-Ino-_chan_." Jawab Hinata lagi.

'Enaknya kalian yang bisa menjadi terkenal di Konoha tanpa hambatan.' Lirih Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_ kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tidak. Ayo kita pergi ke kelas, lihatlah semakin lama saja kita disini. Naruto dan Sasuke-_kun_ saja sudah pergi." Kata Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hm." Hinata menanggapi nya dengan anggukan.

"Iya ayo." Kata Ino setuju.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang menuju kelas X-1.

Baru sampai di beberapa kelas tetangganya, Sakura mendapat kritikan yang tidak suka.

"Jadi ada model baru dikelas X-1?" tanya satu siswi pada temannya.

"Ohayou Ino-_chan_, Hinata-_chan_." Sapa mereka semua (siswi yang baru saja menyindir Sakura) mereka berbicara dengan menghiraukan Sakura.

"Ohayou." Balas Hinata. Sedangkan Ino masih diam.

Sebelum menjawab sapaan dari siswi tersebut, Ino memutarkan kepalanya ke sisi kanannya tepatnya kearah Sakura.

Dilihatnya Sakura menunduk karena perkataan siswi tadi.

"Kalian semua, sekali lagi 'MENYAKITI' sahabatku tak segan-segan aku akan melaporkan kalian pada Sasuke!" ancam Ino.

Sontak semua siswi yang tadi mengatai Sakura, termasuk Hinata tertegun, dan mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kenapa harus Sasuke-_kun_ yang kau pakai ancaman Ino?" tanya Sakura berbisik.

"Sudah kau diam saja." Balas Ino berbisik juga.

Hinata yang mengerti keadaan segera memasang wajah seolah tak ada apa-apa.

"Ayo Ino-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_, kita lanjutkan langkah kita!" ajak Hinata bersikap tegas.

"Hm." Kata Sakura dan Ino berbarengan dan langsung melenggang pergi.

Belum 4 langkah, tangan Sakura sudah ditahan oleh salah satu siswi yang tadi menyindirnya, Ino dan Hinata hanya memutarkan kepala melihat kearah siswi yang memegang tangan Sakura.

"Sakura-_san_ gomen kumohon, aku kira anda bukan siapanya Sasuke-_kun_. Kumohon jangan bilang pada Sasuke-_kun_ apa yang tadi aku katakan, anggap sa-saja itu cuma gurauan." Katanya dengan muka memelas.

"Tenang saja, untuk apa aku melaporkan masalah barusan. Tapi kalau kau terus-terusan mengataiku, baru akan aku bilang." Jawab Sakura merasa kasihan tapi dengan nada mengancam.

"Arigatou." Ucapnya lagi.

"Doitte, tapi sekarang aku harus melanjutkan langkah ku menuju kelas.. Jaa." Pamit Sakura dan melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Ino dan Hinata yang sempat tertunda.

"Akting mu bagus." Puji Ino.

"Aku tak akan menanggung resikonya bila nanti Sasuke-_kun_ marah!" kata Sakura sarkastik.

"Tenang saja _forehead_ kau kan tahu Sasuke bersikap dingin dalam menanggapi apapun. Jadi aku pikir ini juga bukan masalah untuknya." Jelas Ino.

"I-iya benar Sakura-_chan_, bila Sasuke-_kun_ marah padamu, kan ada Naruto-_kun_ yang a-akan menasehatinya." Tambah Hinata dari perkataan Ino tadi.

"Arigatou kalian semua." Ucap Sakura akhirnya.

Sedangkan mereka berdua hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Saat memasuki kelas Naruto segera menghampiri Ino untuk menanyakan Sai.

"Ino, Sai tidak sekolah sampai kapan?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena besok libur mungkin 2 hari lagi." Jawab Ino.

"Begitu ya.." tanggap Naruto.

Setelah menanyakan hal seperti itu ia segera menuju Sara sang sekretaris di kelas X-1.

"Tuliskan sampai hari Selasa Sara." Perintah Naruto. Sedangkan Sara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya bertanda mengerti.

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju bangku masing-masing.

Setelah duduk dikursi masing-masing Sakura mendengar Naruto berbicara serius pada Sasuke.

"Teme aku dengar 1 tahun yang akan datang kau akan membintangi sebuah film yang ada adegan ranjangnya ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dengan siapa?" kali ini Sasori yang bertanya.

"Karin." Jawab Sasuke tetap datar.

"Dan kau akan menyetujuinya?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Teme-teme, kau harus tahu Karin itu bukan gadis baik-baik! Aku ingatkan saja padamu, aku bisa menjamin setelah kau syuting itu kau akan dibenci para fansmu!" ujar Naruto menasehati.

"Iya Sasuke yang Naruto bilang itu benar!" kata Sasori menanggapi dengan raut wajah serius.

"Hn. Aku sengaja menyetujuinya, karena sutradara dari film itu bersedia menjedanya sampai aku siap syuting, jadi aku setujui saja dan aku bilang aku bersedia setelah kenaikan kelas." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sasuke bisa berbicara panjang itu hanya pada orang-orang yang menurutnya sangat dekat dengannya.

DEG

Saat Sakura mendengar semua pembicaraan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sasori rasanya kini jantungnya sedang dihujam ribuan jarum.

Kebetulan saat itu Ino tidak mendengarkannya karena sedang memasng headset dikedua telinganya.

Hinata yang mengerti keadaan segera merangkul Sakura.

"Tenang sa-saja Sakura-_chan_, lagi pula i-itu kan baru info." Kata Hinata mencoba menenangkan.

"Kau benar, tapi walaupun begitu aku merasakan sesak yang amat sangat dalam dadaku." Jelas Sakura.

"Aku akan bi-bilang pada Naruto-_kun_, untuk membantumu." Kata Hinata tulus.

"Arigatou Hinata-_chan_, setiap kau perkataanmu barusan itu semua sudah cukup menenangkanku." Balas Sakura.

"Ta-tapi kenapa Ino-_chan_ diam sa-saja?" tanya Hinata aneh.

"Entahlah, biar aku lihat." Kata Sakura seraya bangun dari rangkulan Hinata.

'Pantas saja ia tidak menanggapi pembicaraan tadi. Ternyata telinganya sedang dipasang eh?' kata Sakura dalam hati setengah geram.

"Ino kau dengar tidak?" tanya Sakura sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Ino.

"Apa?" jawab Ino sambil melepaskan satu headset yang bertengger ditelinga sebelah kirinya.

"Ish.. kau baru menanyakan apa!-" Sakura memberhentikan pembicaraannya dulu dan mulai berbisik.

"-Sasuke-_kun_ akan syuting film dengan Karin di ranjang satu tahun lagi." Kata Sakura berbisik lirih.

Ino yang sempat akan memasang kembali headset yang tercopot menjadi tertegun mendengarnya.

"A-apa kau bilang Karin?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Ya, kalau tidak salah dengar tadi namanya itu." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau tahu Karin itu seorang IHT? Dia itu bukan wanita baik!, masa Sasuke mau lawan main dengan dia!" jelas Ino.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura tak percaya, sedangkan Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura segera memutar arah kepalanya menuju Hinata.

"Hinata-_chan_ aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Kata Sakura.

"Apa Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata.

"Apakah benar kalau Karin yang tadi dibilang Sasuke-_kun_ itu bukan gadis baik?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Hm. Be-benar Sakura-_chan_." Jawab Hinata.

Sakura menjadi tertegun kembali dibuatnya, apa-apaan seorang Sasuke Uchiha membintangi film yang beraksi di ranjang dengan seorang wanita murahan seperti itu.

TENG TENG

Bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi semua siswa-siswi yang sempat diluar kembali masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ohayou minna." Sapa Asuma pada semua murid kelas X-1.

"Ohayou sensei." Balas semua murid terkecuali Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Baiklah, pelajaran minggu lalu kita lanjutkan." Kata Asuma pada semua murid kelas X-1.

"Baik sensei." Jawab murid kelas X-1.

.

TENG TENG

Tak terasa sekarang bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

"Baiklah berhubung waktu sudah istirahat sampai berjumpa minggu depan ya." Kata Asuma dan langsung melenggang keluar kelas.

"Sakura, Hinata-_chan_ ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Ino.

"Hm." Balas Hinata dengan anggukan.

"Tidak. Aku ingin disini saja masih kenyang." Dusta Sakura.

"Baiklah kami pergi." Pamit Ino dan langsung pergi bersama Hinata.

Baru saja Hinata dan Ino keluar kelas, Naruto menanyakan Hinata kemana.

"Hinata-_chan_ mana Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto ketika mendapati Hinata tidak ada disampingnya.

"Dia sudah terlebih dulu dibawa Ino." Canda Sakura.

"Ino.." susul Naruto cepat tanggap.

"Dasar Naruto." Gumam Sakura.

"Sasuke mau ikut kami ke kantin?" tawar Sasori pada Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku ingin dikelas, pergi saja bersama Shion jangan mengajakku." Sindir Sasuke.

"Ish... ini kan aku mengajakmu juga bersama Shion." Kata Sasori sebal karena mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke. "Sudah aku pergi, ayo Shion-_chan_." Kata Sasori dan langsung melenggang pergi keluar kelas X-1.

Setelah memastikan kelas sepi hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke, Sakura segera mendekati Sasuke dan duduk dibangku Naruto.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Sapa Sakura.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke.

"A-aku ingin bertanya sesuatu boleh?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Ini kau sudah bertanya! Memangnya apa?" jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Begini. Apakah benar kau akan membintangi sebuah film yang ada aksi ranjangnya dengan Karin?" tanya Sakura hati-hati takut Sasuke marah atupun tersinggung.

"Ya benar. Memangnya kenapa? cemburu eh?" goda Sasuke, kembali seperti Sasuke yang dulu.

'Sasuke -_kun_, kembali bersikap normal padaku.' Kata Sakura riang dalam hati.

Sakura hanya mengembungkan pipinya menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

"Tidak aku tidak cemburu, hanya saja .." perkataan Sakura dilanjut Sasuke.

"Tak suka." Lanjut Sasuke.

Mendengar hal seperti itu Sakura segera mencubit tangan Sasuke.

"Aku belum selesai bicara!" kata Sakura pura-pura marah.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah berani?" sindir Sasuke.

"Berani maksdumu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oke kalau kau tak mau bilang! Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ kau masih marah ya padaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau kau menyangkut masalah diarymu itu, terkadang aku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bagaimana tidak kau terus-terusan meminta maaf padaku yang notebane bukan siapa-siapa untuk mu bukan? Atau kau menganggapku sebagai apa 'mu'?" goda Sasuke.

"Ish.. apa yang kau bilang eh?" tanya Sakura merasa tak terima.

Tiba-tiba ide gila terlintas dikepala Sasuke.

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah merangkul Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"KYAA.." Sakura memekik karena keget. Sesudahnya pipinya mengeluarkan rona merah yang jelas.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura gugup sekaligus panik karena takut ada salah satu murid yang memergokinya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa kau pasti cemburu karena berita itu bukan?" tanya Sasuke yang masih memeluk Sakura.

"Berita apa?" tanya Sakura meng-load.

"Kau pelupa ya padahal masih muda!" sindir Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau bilang eh?" tanya Sakura seraya mencubit perut bidang Sasuke.

"Ittaii.." ringis Sasuke sesudah di cubit oleh tangan mungil Sakura.

"Itu balasan karena kau berbicara seperti itu." Kata Sakura angkuh.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu bagaimana ya kalau aku benar-benar akan melakukan adegan diranjang nanti bersama Karin? Pasti memuaskan." goda Sasuke.

Sakura kembali tertegun dengan perkataan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya juga berubah menjadi serius.

"Sasuke-_kun_ benar-benar akan menandatangani kontrak itu?" tanya Sakura terdengar lirih.

"Sudah aku tandatangani." Ralat Sasuke.

Sakura diam dan langsung mencoba menjauhkan badannya dari pelukan Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke menahannya. "Ternyata aku benar-benar bisa membuat wanita berambut pink ini cemburu ya?" tanya Sasuke yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak ... cemburu." Kata Sakura dengan nada berbisik pada akhir katanya.

"Benarkah?" goda Sasuke lagi.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan serius kali ini jawab dengan benar! Kau cemburu atau tidak bila aku melakukan 'itu' dengan Karin diranjang walaupun itu hanya akting?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang berubah menjadi tegas.

Sakura ragu harus menjawab apa. Tapi ia juga berfikir tidak akan tahan bila melihat film itu sudah benar-benar terjadi.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau benar cemburu?" tanya Sasuke menegaskan.

"I-iya." Jawab Sakura gugup.

"Dasar pembohong, masih saja mengelak." Kata Sasuke.

Karena disebut pembohong Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.

Sakura terpesona sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menyadari.

"Kau sedang apa heh? Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Sasuke-_kun_ apakah kau pernah melakukan adegan diranjang dengan seorang wanita sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Belum. Baru kali ini, karena itu aku menyetujuinya." Pancing Sasuke supaya Sakura cemburu.

"Begitu ya.." lirih Sakura.

"Kenapa kau ini?" tanya Sasuke heran dengan tanggapan Sakura.

"Tidak. Yasudah Sasuke-_kun_ kumohon lepaskan aku sebelum bel berbunyi." Pinta Sakura.

"Tidak akan, biarkan saja bel berbunyi." Kata Sasuke kembali datar.

Sakura tertegun, sebuah ide jahil sudah melintasi otaknya.

"Kau mencintaiku bukan? Berarti aku bilang maaf kepadamu itu bukanlah hal yang sia-sia kan Sasuke-_kun_?" kini giliran Sakura menggoda.

"Ish.. apa kau bilang cemburu padamu? Yang benar saja!" jawab Sasuke.

"Hm.. bilang saja iya." Kata Sakura tanpa sadar menenggelamkan lebih dalam kepalanya dalam dada bidang Sasuke, tangannya juga sudah melingkari tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendapatkan hal seperti itu meresponnya positif dengan memegang tangan Sakura yang bertengger di pinggang nya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura terkikik geli dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Sasuke-_kun_ padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu, tapi keadaan kita sekarang sudah bagaikan sepasang kekasih ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Memang kita sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura langsung mendongakkan kepalanya kaget. "Kenapa secepat ini? Bahkan kau belum bicara bahwa kau mencintaiku?" kata Sakura tak terima.

"Pernyataan cinta itu bisa juga tidak dengan cara gombal, tapi denga tingkah dan prilaku harusnya kau dapat menyadari." Jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi kau benar-benar sudah menganggapku kekasihmu?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Tidak juga jidat lebar." Jawab Sasuke sembari menyentil jidat Sakura.

"Ish.. kenapa ya setiap orang yang melihat jidat ku selalu terpesona?" tanya Sakura percaya diri.

"Hah apa kau bilang?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau juga terpesona bukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Terpesona? Dengan jidat lebarmu? Hahaha.." kata Sasuke tertawa dengan penuh kepuasan.

"Kau! Aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu." Kata Sakura merasa dihina.

"Baik-baiklah, aku kalah. Jangan marah nanti jidatmu semakin melebar." Goda Sasuke lagi.

Sakura segera bangkit. "Kau!" tunjuk Sakura yang sejajar dengan mulut Sasuke.

Karena melihat telunjuk Sakura yang terarah pada mulutnya, Sasuke langsung saja menggigit main-main telunjuknya.

"Ittaii.. kenapa di gigit? Sakit!" cerocos Sakura.

"Telunjukmu bagus." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku aneh padamu! Kemarin kau bersikap 360 derajat berbeda. Sekarang kau bersikap normal lagi padaku malah menjadikan aku sebagai kekasihmu secara tiba-tiba?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, dan aku tidak berbeda. Hanya saja kemarin-kemarin aku sedang sibuk jumpa pers." Jelas Sasuke.

"Begitu ya.. apakah itu alasan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Kau kenapa, itu memang fakta." Jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah aku percaya." Kata Sakura langsung menerjang memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau nakal." Ucap Sakura.

"Ehem.. siapa yang mulai memelukku sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tak menjawab.

TENG TENG

Bel pelajaran masuk sudah berbunyi, karena keasikan mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa semua murid kelas X-1 sudah berada di dalam kelas.

Naruto orang pertama masuk, memberi intruksi untuk tidak ada yang menggangu moment SasuSaku itu dan semua murid mengangguk mengerti.

Ino juga sempat tertegun dibuatnya, begitu juga Hinata.

Dengan cekatan Naruto mengambil HP nya yang berada disaku celana dan langsung menjepret SasuSaku itu.

'Yokatta Sakura-_chan_ bisa meluluhkan hati Teme.' Kata Naruto bangga dalam hati, ketika melihat sahabatnya kini tengah berpelukan mesra.

"Sudah masuk Teme!" kata Naruto memberitahu.

Sakura terperanjat, saat ia melepas pelukan dari Sasuke Sakura mendapati rambut dan baju nya acak-acakan.

Ia buru-buru kembali ketempat duduknya dan memberesi rambut juga baju nya yang sempat rikas karena perbuatannya tadi.

"Yokatta sekarang Sasuke-_teme_ sudah terjerat oleh pesona seorang wanita. Jadi bagimana kontrak film mu dengan Karin?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke memberikan _deatglare_ andalannya. "Entahlah." Jawab nya singkat.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_ biar aku ba-bantu bereskan ya?" tawar Hinata melihat rambut Sakura yang acak-acakan.

"Arigatou." Ucap Sakura menerima tawaran Hinata.

"Sebenarnya kau tadi melakukan apa saja? Kenapa hubunganmu dan Sasuke tidak bilang pada kami? Berarti tadi aku mengancam mu itu bukan kebetulan ya tapi kenyataan." Cerocos Ino.

Sedangkan Sakura menanggapi dengan memutar bola mata bosan mendengarkannya.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, tetapi soal aku dengan Sasuke-_kun_ itu baru saja tadi saat bel istirahat." Jelas Sakura.

"Begitu ya... berarti sekarang dikelas kita sedang terjadi Cinta Lokasi ya?" goda Ino.

"Ish.. apa-apaan kau ini?" tanya Sakura pura-pura marah.

"Baiklah. Jangan marah." Kata Ino menyerah.

Saat mereka bertiga tengah berbicara Sasuke mendatangi bangku Sakura.

"Nanti malam aku mau jumpa pers, kau mau ikut?" tawar Sasuke.

"Baiklah nanti kau jemput aku di perumahan Konoha blok B ya." Jawab Sakura menerima ajakan Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke dan langsung melenggang pergi kembali ke bangkunya.

"Teme perkiraanku dulu benar kan?" tanya Naruto menggoda Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bertanda tak mengerti.

"Ya soal kau dan Sakura-_chan_! Dan sekarang _prince & princess_ sudah terbentuk dikelas X-1.. untuk kalian semua yang kecewa karena Sasuke-_teme_ mengakhiri masa lajangnya, saya sebagai _manager Teme_ harap dimengerti!" cerocos Naruto.

JTAK

Sasuke menjitak Naruto dengan 4 siku-siku yang bertengger di kepalanya.

"Kau seperti orang gila!" sindir Sasuke.

"Ya aku gila karena seorang Teme sudah mengakhiri masa lajangnya!" jawab Naruto.

Saat Sasuke akan menjitak kepala Naruto sekali lagi guru Guy memasuki kelas X-1.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, Naruto! Jangan berkelahi dikelas!" kata Guy menengahi.

"Mereka berdua tidak berkelahi sensei. Sasuke, dan Naruto memang suka bercanda dengan cara seperti itu." Bela Sasori.

"Baiklah jangan dibahas! Sekarang buka buku Matematika kalian." Kata Guy.

Dan pelajaran berlangsung dengan khidmat.

.

TENG TENG

Jam pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Gomen minna. Karena waktu sudah habis, sensei akan mengundurkan diri. Sampai bertemu minggu depan." Pamit Guy sensei, dan langsung melenggang pergi dari kelas X-1.

"Teme kau akan pulang dengan siapa?" goda Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_!" tegur Hinata yang berada disampingnya.

"Baik-baik. Selamat meninkmati malam kencan pertamamu Teme!" kata Naruto dan langsung melenggang pergi bersama Hinata.

"Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_ aku pu-pulang lebih dulu ya." Pamit Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura gomen Sai ingin aku bertemu dengannya, jadi kau tidak bisa bareng kedepannya." Kata Ino cepat-cepat.

"Haah.. baiklah." Jawab Sakura mengerti.

GREB  
Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura.

"Ayo." Katanya dingin.

"Ayo kemana Sasuke-_kun_? Bukankah kau dan aku akan berangkat nanti malam?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Maksudmu kita pergi bersama sampai depan." Jelas Sasuke dengan memutar bola mata bosan.

"Oh.. iya-iya." Ujar Sakura mengerti.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan seiringan. Saat mereka berdua berjalan bersama, tak jarang juga banyak siswi yang menatap Sakura tidak suka. Tetapi Sakura menghiraukan itu semua.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke.

"Dulu saat Ino bicara tentang kau yang belum mempunyai pacar aku sangat berharap. Tetapi dengan sikap dinginmu dan karena kejadian buku diary itu, aku menjadi ragu untuk bertegur sapa denganmu lagi. Tetapi miracle datang begitu saja! Tiba-tiba kau langsung mengangkat aku sebagai pacarmu." Jelas Sakura dengan terkikik ketika menyadari "Sebuah Kejadian Yang Indah" itu.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah sampai di parkiran sekolah.

"Sakura aku memarkirkan mobilku disebrang, jadi kita hanya bisa bersama sampi sini." Kata Sasuke pamit.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu nanti malam Sasuke-_kun_." Balas Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura.

Saat Sakura akan masuk kedalam mobil tiba-tiba ada yang memegang tangannya.

"Ap-.. eh? Shion kenapa kau belum pulang? Mana Sasora?" tanya Sakura aneh.

"Sakura boleh kalau aku menumpang di mobilmu? Sasori masih disini karena harus mengurusi fans nya yang menyebalkan! Jadi aku putuskan untuk ikut bersama kamu. Bolehkah?" tanya Shion ragu.

"Boleh sekali. Tidak ada yang tidak boleh. Kau masuk di kursi depan saja ya." Kata Sakura.

"Hm... arigatou." Kata Shion dan langsung duduk didepan bersama Sakura.

Setelah memastikan semuanya siap, Sakura segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari parkiran sekolah.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau ingin pulang?" tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Karena.. tadi Sasori-_kun_ menghiraukan keberadaanku saat foto bersama fans nya, aku marah jadi aku tinggalkan saja." Jelas Shion dengan raut wajah tak suka.

"Hahaha.. begitu ya, sabar saja Shion kalau mempunyai kekasih terkenal itu memang tidak gampang! Oh iya profesimu apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku seorang penyanyi sekaligus mode di Konoha, tapi aku berhenti karena Sasori-_kun_ bilang dia tidak mau tubuhku dilihat dan di jamah orang." Jelas Shion lagi. "Kalau kau?" tanya nya.

"Aku sewaktu di Suna menjadi model sepertimu, tetapi karena alasan _privacy_ Kaa-_chan_ menyuruhku untuk pindah dan bersekolah di KIHS ini." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh.. begitu ya.." kata Shion mengangguk mengerti. "Sakura apa nanti kau akan pergi dengan Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Shion.

"Hm." Kata Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hati-hati ya, yang kutahu Karin itu selalu mencari keberadaan Sasuke-_kun_! Dia selalu menyuruh salah satu bawahannya untuk memastikan bahwa Sasuke-_kun_ masih sendiri. Karena itu Sasuke-_kun_ tidak ingin mempunyai pacar. Tapi mungkin semua berubah, hanya saja aku ingatkan padamu Sakura, kau harus hati-hati." Jelas Shion.

DEG

'Diawasi?' tanya Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Baik aku akan hati-hati." Balas Sakura mantap. "Oh ya rumahmu dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Rumahku di perumahan Konoha blok D." Jawab Shion.

"Perumahan Konoha? Berarti kita satu perumahan hanya beda blok nya ya?" kata Sakura.

"Kau di perumahan Konoha blok apa?" tanya Shion.

"Aku blok B." Jawab Sakura.

"Kebetulan ya kita sama, semua anak kelas X-1 yang ku tahu kebanyakan tinggal diperumahan ini Ino, Naruto juga." Kata Shion.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Iya." Jawab Shion disertai anggukan.

Sekarang Sakura sudah sampai didepan sebuah rumah yang mirip dengannya yaitu rumah Shion yang ditunjukkan nya tadi.

"Sudah sampiai, arigatou ya Sakura." Kata Shion, dan langsung keluar dari mobil Sakura.

"Doitte, aku pulang dulu." Pamit Sakura, sedangkan Shion hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura segera memutar arah mobilnya untuk parkir.

.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sakura setelah sampai dirumahnya.

"Okaeri Sakura-_san_, bagaimana anda disekolah?" tanya Ayame.

"Baik Baa-_chan_, arigatou atas nasehat Baa-_chan_ yang kemarin." Kata Sakura.

"Yokatta, Sakura-_san_ tidak usah berterimakasih. Sebagai makhluk sosial kita harus saling membantu." Jelas Ayame. "Lebih baik sekarang Sakura-_san_ makan dulu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Baa -_chan_ sudah makan?" tanya Sakura khawatir, sedangkan Ayame hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sudah." Jawab Ayame.

"Baiklah aku makan." Kata Sakura dan memulai memakan onigiri dan sushi juga minuman ocha buatan Ayame.

Sesudah makan Sakura pamit kepada Ayame untuk kekamarnya yang berada dilantai 2.

"Baa-_chan_ aku keatas dulu ya." Kata Sakura dan langsung pergi, setelah Ayame menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

.

"Jam 07 p.m." gumam Sakura yang sudah siap dengan gaun selutut dan bando pink sewarna dengan rambutnya ia tempel dikepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian.

TID TID

Sebuah klakson terdengar dari luar rumah Sakura.

"Pasti Sasuke-_kun_." Tebak Sakura dan langsung beranjak turun ke lantai bawah untuk menemui sang kekasih.

Saat dibuka pintu rumahnya benar saja mobil _dark blue_ sedang menunggu kedatangannya.

"Sakura-_san_ mau pergi kemana?" tanya Ayame khawatir.

"Aku pergi menemani Sasuke-_kun_ jumpa pers Baa-_chan_." Jawab Sakura sekaligus pamit.

"Oh baiklah, jangan lama-lama Sakura-_san_." Kata Ayame mengingatkan.

"Iya." Balas Sakura dan langsung keluar rumah tepatnya menemui mobil yang sedang menunggunya itu.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_ bagaimana?" tanya Sakura meminta tanggapan.

"Bagus." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tipis yang menyertai wajah tampannya.

"Arigatou." Kata Sakura dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura ingin sekali menyatakan pikirannya tentang apa yang dibilang Shion padanya, karena tak tahan Sakura akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku ingin bertanya?" kata Sakura serius.

"Bilang saja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah kau belum mempunyai pacar karena Karin selalu mengawasimu?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Ya itu benar. Tapi sekarang kau tenang saja Sakura! Dia tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kita karena aku menyetujui kontrak film yang tadi aku bilang." Jelas Sasuke.

"Begitu ya.. kalau sekarang mana managermu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Dia sudah sampai disana." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Oh." Balas Sakura ber –oh- ria.

"Kita turun. Sudah sampai." Kata Sasuke meberitahu.

"Iya." Kata Sakura gugup.

Saat Sasuke keluar teriakan dan pekikkan terdengar.

Tapi saat Sakura keluar, semua teriakan dan pekikkan itu lenyap seketika.

Dengan gantle Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Ayo _hime_." Kata Sasuke membuuat semua fans yang hadir disitu terbengong-bengong.

.

"Sasuke-_san_ dia siapa?" tanya beberapa wartawan.

"Dia pacarku bernama Sakura Haruno." Jelas Sasuke dan langsung merangkul Sakura.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya beberapa wartawan lagi.

"Satu tahun yang lalu." Dusta Sasuke. Sakura tertegun dengan pengakuan Sasuke.

"Profesi anda sebagai apa Haruno-_san_ sampai bisa menjadi kekasih Sasuke-_san_?"

"Sewaktu di Suna dia menjadi model tetapi karena _privacy problem_ Kaa-_chan_ nya bilang untuk pindah ke Konoha. Dan dia satu kelas denganku di KIHS." Jawab Sasuke.

'Dari mana dia tahu?' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa kau harus jelaskan aku dari model Suna? Bagaimana kalau nanti ada paparazzi Suna yang sedang mencari keberadaanku?" tanya Sakura berbisik dengan nada panik.

'Kuso! Aku lupa.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tenang saja." Jawab Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menemui Sasuke.

"Gomen minna, tetapi Sasuke-_sama_ harus menghadiri acara yang berada didalam." Kata manager Sasuke laki-laki berambut panjang yang bernama Orochimaru.

Setelah sang manajer berkata demikian, semua fans yang tadi mengerumuni Sasuke menjaga jarak untuk kepentingan sang idola.

.

.

2 jam sudah berlalu, sekarang sudah pukul 09.p.m.

Sekarang Sasuke sedang bersama Sakura didalam mobinya, untuk mengentarkan Sakura pulang.

"Sasuke-_kun_, fans mu banyak sekali." Kata Sakura kagum.

"Meski aku mempunyai banyak fans terlebih wanita, tapi aku tidak akan mengganti posisi mu Sakura." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura tertegun, tapi ia tahu bahwa Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata itu tulus.

"Sudah sampai, arigatou Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura.

Sebelum Sakura benar-benar turun, Sasuke menarik Sakura dan menicum pipinya.

"Oyasumi." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura sudah _blushing_ mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke.

"Oyasumi." Balas Sakura langsung melenggang menuju rumahnya.

"Hati-hati!" kata Sakura berteriak sebelum Sasuke melajukan mobilnya.

TID

Hanya suara klakson pengganti jawabannya. Sakura mengerti dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke sudah pergi menuju kembali kerumahnya.

.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sakura.

"Okaeri Sakura-_san_, anda sudah makan malam?" tanya Ayame khawatir.

"Sudah tadi bersama Sasuke-_kun_, aku ke kamar dulu Baa-_chan_ sudah mengantuk." Pamit Sakura.

"Iya. Oyasumi semoga mimpi indah." Kata Ayame.

"Arigatou. Oyasumi juga Baa-_chan_." Balas Sakura dan langsung menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

Setelah sampai kamar sebelum benar-benar tidur Sakura mengambil diary dan mengabadikan hari ini dibukunya itu.

Setelah menulis semuanya, baru Sakura berganti pakian dengan baju tidur dan mulai menuju alam mimpinya.

**TBC**

_**Arigatou buat review nya readers, begitu juga yang sudah mengikuti fic ini sampai chapter 6...**_

_**Buat readers , kemarin author mengganti chapter 5 bukan karena kalian kok.. itu kemauan author sendiri, soalnya author rasa ceritanya ngga nyambung sama sama chapter 4 dan chapter 6 sekarang.. jadi author mohon jangan ada yang marah, sampai undurin diri dari review, kalau reders memaafkan author, author tunggu kembali review kalian.. terlebih untu (Guest) karena author ngga tau namanya, maaf ya author nge ganti chapter 5 itu bukan karena review an dari kamu, tapi itu kemauan author sendiri..**_

_**Kalau kamu ngga meng rivew (Guest) berarti kamu tidak maaf in author..**_

_**Author tunggu review readers semua, buat semangat author.**_

_**Kalau tidak ada review nya (Guest) author ngga bakal ngelanjutin ceritanya, ini jadi chapter terakhir.. saolnya author ngerasa salah juga..**_

"**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~"**

**:) aku tunggu review kalian readers ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Nwk**

**Chapter :6**

"Keberadaan Sakura Diketahui Suna"

Sekarang adalah hari Minggu tepatnya hari libur. Sakura sengaja tidak menghidupkan alarm nya karena ia ingin hari ini untuk santai sepenuhnya. Tapi mungkin hari ini bukan keberuntungan Sakura. Karena saat jumpa pers Sasuke, tepatnya kemarin Sasuke tak sengaja memberutahu asal-usul Sakura seorang model dari Suna, dan disitu kebetulan sedang ada paparazzi dari Suna yang sedang mencari keberadaan Sakura. Tentu saja itu sebuah peluang emas untuk disebarkan oleh si paparazzi itu.

"Gaara-_san_ aku sudah menemukan keberadaan Sakura-_sama_." Lapor si paparazzi itu.

"Benarkah? Jangan sampai kau salah dengar!" tegas Gaara.

"Tapi saya berani bersumpah karena pendengaran saya kemarin." Jelas paparazzi itu bersikukuh.

"Mana buktinya?" tanya Gaara mulai curiga dengan apa yang dijelaskan paparazzi itu.

"Gomen. Saya hanya mendapat gambarnya, saya tidak sempat merekam suaranya karena memang keadaan disana sangatlah berisik." Kata si paparazzi itu sambil membuka kamera yang ia tengger di lehernya.

"Ya bukti apapun itu, aku sudah tahu bagaimana Sakura-_san_." Kata Gaara tak sabaran.

"Ini." Tak lama kemudian si paparazzi itu menyerahkan kameranya saat sudah mendapat gambar yang akan ia lihatkan pada Gaara.

Gaara tertegun ketika yang ia lihat itu benar-benar Sakura yang sedang digandeng dengan seorang laki-laki.

Tapi ia tidak mempedulikan laki-laki yang menggandeng tangan Sakura. Karena ia sudah mempunyai Matsuri, sahabat Sakura sewaktu di Suna.

"Tidak salah lagi. Ini benar Sakura-_san_." Kata Gaara terbelalak tak percaya.

Setelah mendengar respon positif dari Gaara, si paparazzi itu menyeringai.

"Gaara-_san_ tidak perlu memberi saya upah atas ketemunya Sakura-_sama_. Saya akan sangat bahagia bila Sakura-_sama_ kembali ke Sunagakure dan kembali menjadi artis juga model yang vacum selama 3 minggu." Jelas paparazzi itu.

"Ya. Aku juga ingin membawa Sakura-_san_ kembali kesini. Kasian pacarku Matsuri selalu merindukannya! Ya walaupun ia akan bersikukuh untuk tinggal disana aku akan memaksanya kembali!" tekad Gaara.

Sedangkan si paparazzi Suna itu semakin menyeringai dibuatnya.

"Jangan kau bilang dulu pada media atupun Tv! Karena aku akan mengejutkan dunia entertaiment Suna ini." Perintah Gaara.

"Baik Gaara-_san_." Jawab paparazzi itu mengerti.

Setelah mendengar respon seperti itu Gaara segera keluar dari ruangan pribadinya.

Gaara segera menelpon beberapa anak buah Sakura sewaktu menjadi model, untuk menyertai penjemputan Sakura.

"_Ada apa Gaara-san menelpon saya?" _suara disebrang telepon Gaara.

"_Aku membutuhkan mu! Cepat datang ke tempat kerja Sakura-san_!" kata Gaara memerintah.

"_Baik saya kesana_."Jawab anak buah itu.

Gaara tidak hanya menelpon satu melainkan semua anak buah Sakura. Setelah mereka semua berkumpul di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan Gaara mulai angkat bicara.

"Saya sebagai manajer Sakura-_san_, memerintahkan kalian semua kemari karena ada satu alasan. Kemarin paparazzi Suna sudah berhasil menemukan keberadaan Sakura-_san_ yang tepatnya berada di Konoha! Aku ingin kalian semua membantu saya untuk kembalinya Sakura-_san_ ke Sunagakure ini!" kata Gaara tegas.

Mereka semua hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baik Gaara-_san_, apapun itu asalkan Sakura-_sama_ kembali!" kata salah satu ank buah itu.

"Bagus." Tanggap Gaara singkat. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu tetapi saat diambang pintu Gaara berbalik.

"Persiapkan diri kalian kita akan pergi sekarang ke Konoha. Kalian semua harus ikut!" tegas Gaara sebelum pergi.

"Iya." Kata mereka semua berbarengan dan langsung pergi mengikuti Gaara, lebih tepatnya bersiap-siap sebelum mereka semua menaiki pesawat terbang antara Suna – Konoha.

.

.

.

"Hari ini, hari libur. Aku akan mengajak Sasuke-_kun_ kencan ah.." kata Sakura yang sedang mandi.

Setelah mandi Sakura segera memakai pakaian dan membuka HP nya.

"_Moshi-moshi_, _ini siapa?"_ tanya Sasuke datar disebrang HP Sakura.

"_Hihihi.. Sasuke-kun ini aku Sakura! Kau belum tahu no. HP ku ya?"_ balas Sakura.

"_Oh, hime kau mendapat no. Ku darimana? Mau ada apa menelponku?" _tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"_Aku harus menjawab darimana ya? Baiklah, aku mendapat no. HP mu dari Hinata-chan, dan Hinata-chan dari Naruto. Yang kedua aku menelponmu, ingin mengajakmu kencan.. bisa?"_ tanya Sakura ragu.

"_Baiklah, nanti jam setengah sepuluh aku menjemputmu." _Balas Sasuke.

"_Jam setengah sepuluh?! Masih lama aku ingin sekarang!"_ kata Sakura kecewa.

"_Ya baiklah, tunggu aku sebentar lagi, aku belum mandi jadi tunggu aku 5 menit lebih lama.. hahaha.." _kata Sasuke bercanda.

"_Baik."_ Kata Sakura mengakhiri sambungan.

_TUT TUT TUT_

"Dasar Sasuke-_kun_ suka sekali membuatku menunggu!" gerutu Sakura.

Saat Sakura tengah berdandan kembali sembari menunggu jemputan Sasuke, Ayame datang dan mengetuk-ketuk pintu Sakura dengan cepat dan keras.

"Sakura-_san_ banyak wartawan diluar rumah anda!" kata Ayame dari belakang pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura tertegun dibuatnya, ia segera menuju jendela kamarnya untuk memastikan wartawan yang dimaksud.

Saat Sakura melihat, yang pertama mencuri perhatiannya pria berambut merah.

'Gaara! Untuk apa dia kemari?! Pasti untuk menjemputku pulang ke Suna! Dasar Panda!' gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Ia segera menuju lantai bawah tepatnya pintu rumah untuk menemui wartawan yang disebutkan Ayame.

"Sakura-_san_ ada apa ini?" tanya Ayame panik saat Sakura keluar dari kamar dan menuruni anak tangga.

"Tenang saja Baa-_chan_, tak usah khawatir! Itu urusanku, mereka semua wartawan dari Suna." Jelas Sakura.

"Oh.. Baa-_chan_ takut mereka itu kesini untuk menyita rumah keluarga Haruno." Kata Ayame memberitahu yang membuatnya panik.

"Tenang saja Baa-_chan_. Sekarang dari pada Baa-_chan _terjangkit oleh paparazzi sialan itu lebih baik sekarang Baa-_chan_ pergi keluar rumah kemana pun itu asal jangan berada disini." Perintah Sakura.

"Baik, hati-hati Sakura-_san_." Kata Ayame dan langsung menuju pintu belakang rumah Haruno.

"Ya." Balas Sakura dengan anggukan.

Setelah memastikan Ayame pergi, Sakura segera membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dingin.

"Wah jadi benar ya, seorang model Suna pindah ke Konoha untuk mencari nafas baru." Kata Gaara memulai pembicaraan.

"Jangan basa-basi Gaara, cepat katakan apa maumu?" tanya Sakura mendesak.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu Sakura-_san_, saya mencari keberadaan anda di Oto, di Ame, dan juga tempat lainnya, ternyata anda di Konoha. Untung saja saya memerintahkan setiap paparazzi Suna mencari keberadaan anda." Jelas Gaara.

"Jadi kau ingin aku kembali?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"Iya begitulah." Jawab Gaara.

"Tapi Gomen. Jangan harap aku ingin kembali ke Suna!" kata Sakura sewot.

"Kalau begitu berarti anda menelantarkan teman sendiri lebih tepatnya pacarku!" kata Gaara lagi. "Dia sakit karena ingin bertemu anda." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi aku selalu menelpon Matsuri dan ia bilang baik-baik saja! Sudahlah, dari pada aku teriaki ada maling lebih baik kalian semua bubar!" perintah Sakura.

"Tidak secepat itu! Kalau kau pintar Sakura, kembalilah ke kota kelahiranmu! Mereka semua disana berharap kau kembali. Meskipun nanti aku akan menjaga mu ketat!, aku tunggu 2 hari lagi." jelas Gaara pada Sakura.

"Semuanya bubar saja. Kita kembali lagi ke Suna!" perintah Gaara pada semua wartawan Suna yang tadi asik meliput Sakura.

Setelah mereka semua pergi Sakura merenung sesudahnya. Ia ingin sekali kembali ke kota kelahirannya dan mulai berprofesi model seperti waktu dulu sebelum ia pindah ke Konoha. Tapi yang membuatnya sulit untuk meninggalkan Konoha ada dua faktor : Kekasih, dan Sahabat setianya.

Tak lama kemudian setelah dirasa keadaan aman, Ayame kembali masuk ke rumah Sakura.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ayame khawatir ketika melihat Sakura teduduk membelakangi pintu.

Karena tak tahan Sakura menangis, ia tak peduli dengan bedak yang luntur. Ia tak tahan memendam kebingungannya.

"Baa-_chan_ mereka semua ingin aku kembali, begitu juga aku. Tapi yang membuatku sulit melupakan Konoha karena aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun_ Baa-_chan_! Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Em.. Sakura-_san_ itu tergantung anda sendiri, anda memilih bagaimana. Dan lebih baik menurut saya anda jangan bilang pada teman-teman anda tentang kepergian anda, Sakura-_san_ hanya perlu menengok Suna, meski itu satu minggu sehari setiap hari libur. Yang Baa-_chan_ tangkap dari bicara anda, yaitu bahwa mereka semua menginginkan kehadiran anda kembali. Sekarang adalah hari libur, lebih baik anda kunjungi Suna dan jelaskan alasan anda untuk tinggal di Konoha, juga satu lagi anda bilang pada semua wartawan maupun pihak Tv bahwa anda akan mengunjungi Suna disaat hari libur dan beraktifitas seperti dulu." Jelas Ayame panjang lebar.

Sakura meresapi perkataan Ayame. Saat ia rasa perkataan Ayame semuanya benar Sakura segera bangkit menuju kamar untuk kembali berdandan.

"Baa-_chan_ benar, aku tidak akan melupakan tempat kelahiranku begitu juga Konoha! Setelah aku kencan dengan Sasuke-_kun_, aku akan ikut bersama Gaara sampai satu Minggu disana, setelah nya aku akan kembali kerumah menjalani aktifitasku seperti biasa." Tekad Sakura.

Ayame menanggapi dengan anggukan kepalanya. "Bagus Sakura-_san_, anda harus seimbang antara Suna-Konoha." Kata Ayame membalasa perkataan Sakura.

Sakura segera menuju kamar yang berada dilantai 2, untuk memulas kembali bedak yang sudah luntur.

Tak lama kemudian..

TID TID

Klakson dari mobil Sasuke sudah berbunyi.

"Tunggu sebentar Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak Sakura dari dalam.

Sasuke tidak menyahut karena memang teriakan Sakura tidak akan mempan keluar rumahnya karena Kizashi Haruno memasang alat untuk pengendap suara.

Setelah merasa beres Sakura keluar dari kamar, menuju Ayame terlebih dahulu untuk menanyakan apakah ia sudah rapi.

"Baa-_chan_, lihat apakah aku sudah rapi?" tanya Sakura pada Ayame.

"Sudah Sakura-_san_, anda sudah cantik." Jawab Ayame membuat Sakura mengeluarkan rona merah tapi tipis.

"Arigatou Baa-_chan_, aku akan pergi kencan dulu dengan Sasuke-_kun_." Pamit Sakura dan langsung melenggang pergi menuju pintu keluar rumah untuk menemui Sasuke.

.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Sakura memastikan bahwa ia berdandan hanya sebentar.

"20 menit yang lalu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Benarkah? Itu karena kau lama menjemputku! Jadi aku dandan lagi." Jelas Sakura.

"Ya sudah ayo masuk." Ajak Sasuke.

"Hm." Kata Sakura disertai anggukan. Ia segera memasuki mobil Sasuke yang sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Kita kemana?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin kita ke supermarket terlebih dahulu untuk membeli makanan, dan yang kedua aku ingin kita ke taman berdua.. kau tidak ada jadwal sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya tidak. Karena permintaanmu tadi pagi, aku membatalkan jadwal photo pada Orochimaru." Jawab Sasuke.

'Sebegitu sayang nya kah Sasuke-_kun_ padaku?' tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Padahal untuk seorang Sakura Haruno ya." Kata Sakura kagum tak percaya.

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu! Tentu saja setiap kekasih manapun akan lebih mementingkan kekasihnya daripada pekerjaan maupun profesi!" jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi bukan karena hati ya.." gumam Sakura dengan suara kecil. Tapi tampaknya Sasuke mendengar gumaman Sakura.

"Kalau bukan karena hati, aku tak akan mau Sakura.. berjalan-jalan memutari Konoha!" jawab Sasuke.

"Kau mendengar gumaman ku?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Tentu, jarak kita kan hanya beberapa centi Sakura." Kata Sasuke seraya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Baiklah-baiklah gomen membuatmu marah." Kata Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Haha.. kau pemarah _hime_." Goda Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura _blushing_ karena panggilan _hime_ barusan.

"Ti-tidak itu hanya padamu." Kata Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Begitu ya, jadi untuk semua pria kau tak akan gampang marah?" tanya Sasuke mulai emosi.

'Gawat Sasuke-_kun_ mulai emosi seperti dulu! Aku harus menenangkannya.'

"Maksudku padamu, karena kau kan kekasihku! Aku hanya ingin perhatian saja." Jelas Sakura hati-hati.

Sasuke melihat dengan ekor matanya, Sakura tampak sedang menunggu balasan Sasuke dengan ekspresi takut dirinya akan marah.

"Hahaha.." tawa Sasuke tapi tetap terjaga, meskipun ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi ia harus menjaga sikap Uchiha nya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura aneh.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tertawa dengan ekspresi takutmu barusan." Jawab Sasuke. Karena kesal dengan jawaban sang kekasih Sakura mencubit salah satu tangan Sasuke yang sedang menyetir.

"Ish.. jangan mengajakku bercanda sekarang! Berbahaya!" jelas Sasuke, ketika merasa sakit tiba-tiba ditangannya.

"Itu salahmu!" kata Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Baik aku menyerah, jidat." Kata Sasuke menggoda Sakura.

"Kau mau aku bagiamana kan hah?" tanya Sakura naik pitam.

"Aku mau kau menciumku." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Baiklah-" Sakura memutuskan perkataannya setelah menyadari jawaban Sasuke. "Ti-tidak ma-maksudku.." perkataan Sakura disela Sasuke.

"Maksudmu kau tidak ingin menciumku?" goda Sasuke tapi dengan nada pura-pura marah.

"Bu-bukan! Kau mesum!" kata Sakura kehabisan kata.

"Ya mesum dengan kekasih memang salah?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

_Skak mat_ Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang bertengger dipipinya dengan jelas.

'Kenapa kalau Sasuke-_kun_ yang menggoda atau memujiku rona merah ini selalu menampak dengan jelas?' tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa menunduk? Untuk menyembunyikan rona merahmu eh? Padahal jangan kau sembunyikan! Kan sayang, aku tidak bisa melihatnya." Goda Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sebenranya setelah dari sini aku akan kembali ke Suna." Kata Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu kau akan meninggalkan hubungan kita?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku pergi kesana hanya satu Minggu, karena mereka semua orang Suna merindukanku begitu juga aku yang merasakan hal yang sama pada kota kelahiranku." Jelas Sakura.

"Mau bilang apa aku saat para wartawan menanyakan keberadaan pacarku?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Bilang saja, ia sedang pulang kampung atau sedang kembali ke Suna.. apapun itu cari saja alasan." Jelas Sakura.

"Tidak bisa. Kalau kau pergi aku ingin ikut!" kata Sasuke tegas.

'Dasar egois!' gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Tapi apa salahnya juga bila ia menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, nanti sore kita akan berangkat ke Suna." Kata Sakura memberitahu.

"Nanti sore? Kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Ya. Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ lebih baik kau tidak ikut! Bagaimana dengan jumpa pers yang rutin kau lakukan? Dan bagaimana dengan sekolah kita?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Jumpa pers tidak terlalu penting untukku! Masih ada Kaa-_chan_ atau Itachi-_nii_ yang akan menjelaskan pada semua wartawan bodoh itu! Dan sekolah kau bisa bilang pada Ino, dan aku bilang pada Naruto! Yang terpenting sekarang adalah pengantaranmu ke Suna." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura tertegun mendengarnya. Tapi ia segera terseyum untuk menutupi semuanya.

"Arigatou." Kata Sakura tersenyum tulus.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah sampai di ~Konoha Mall~.

"Ayo turun kita sudah sampai." Kata Sasuke memberitahu.

Tapi sebelum turun Sasuke memakai kacamata hitam untuk menutupi identitasnya. Tampaknya itu semua tidak berguna karena fans nya sudah tau bagaimana bentuk lekak-lekuk Sasuke, sehingga tak banyak siswi yang mengajaknya berfoto bersama. Dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit jealous dan kesal berada didekat Sasuke.

Karena banyaknya fans Sasuke, Sakura meninggalkannya menuju tempat makanan untuk segera berbelanja. Tapi saat ia sedang berjalan dengan berasaan berkecamuk seseorang memanggilnya.

"Anda Sakura-_san_?" tanyanya.

Sakura segera mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang sudah memanggil namanya.

"Iya benar anda siapa?" jawab Sakura sopan.

"Wah ternyata ini benar anda ya? Saya penggemar anda dari Suna. Apakah anda sedang berlibur?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak saya memang sudah pindah ke Konoha. Oh, iya nanti juga saya akan kembali ke Suna setelah vacum selama 3 minggu." Jelas Sakura.

"Wah benarkah? Kalau begitu bisakah kita foto bersama?" tawarnya ragu.

"Mari." Jawab Sakura cepat.

Ia segera memanggil salah satu pekerja untuk memfoto mereka berdua, tapi tampaknya si pekarja itu juga ingin berfoto bersama Sakura sehingga bergiliran, semua orang yang melihat Sakura sedang berfoto segera mendekat lebih tepatnya mengerumuni karena ingin foto bersama Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura dikerumuni segera menjauh dari fans yang sedang mengerumuninya.

"Gomen. Tapi aku harus pergi!" pamit Sasuke dan memaksa keluar dari kerumanannya itu.

"Sakura-_hime_, ayo!" ajak Sasuke sambil menyeret tangan Sakura.

"Gomen. Semuanya mungkin lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi." Pamit Sakura dan langsung pergi karena tangannya diseret Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura setelah merasa aman.

"Kenapa kau mau berfoto dengan mereka?" tanya Sasuke marah.

"Kau bilang kenapa? Itu aku lakukan karena aku kesal menunggumu yang sedang foto bersama fans mu itu!" jelas Sakura.

"Cemburu disaat yang tidak tepat." Ujar Sasuke sambil memutar bola mata bosan.

"Baik! Kalau kau ingin tahu kenapa aku harus pergi ke Suna? Karena kau! Kau membocorkan keberadaanku saat jumpa pers mu kemarin! Tapi aku sama sekali tak marah padamu!" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke menunduk. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Jangan banyak bicara, dan jangan banyak marah nanti kecantikanmu hilang." Goda Sasuke meredam amarah Sakura. "Kalau aku salah, gomen. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Lanjutnya.

Setelah mendengar perkataan maaf Sasuke, Sakura segera memeluknya penuh penyesalan. "Aku memaafkanmu." Balas Sakura.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh seorang nenek-nenek yang sedang lewat.

"Wah mesranya anak muda jaman sekarang. Aku juga ingin seperti itu." Kata sang nenek pada kakek-kakek disampingnya.

"Jangan disini." Jawab Kakek itu, dan nenek-kakek itu segera meninggalkan tempat SasuSaku berada.

Sasuke tertawa ringan mendengar keinginan sang nenek. Begitu pun Sakura yang terkikik dibuatnya.

.

.

Mereka berdua kini sudah selesai berbelanja.

"Sekarang kita ke taman Konoha." Kata Sakura mengingatkan.

"Hn. Aku belum pikun." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hahaha.." balas Sakura dengan tawa.

.

Setelah sampai tujuan pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura itu langsung dari mobil ferrari milik Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke tidak memakai penyamaran lagi. Karena ia rasa untuk berduaan dengan Sakura harus terlihat apa adanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan seiringan menuju sebuah bangku dibawah pohon Sakura.

Setelah sampai Sasuke, dan Sakura segera mengeluarkan barang yang sudah disiapkan.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sudah besar nanti kau akan menjadi apa?" tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Kita sekarang sudah besar _hime_! Harusnya kau tanya jika sudah dewasa kau akan menjadi apa." Ralat Sasuke.

"Ya kau benar, itu maksudku." Kata Sakura disertai kikik an.

"Aku akan meneruskan Tou-_san_ ku di Uchiha Corp." Jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura kagum.

"Ku kira kau sudah tau?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Ya aku memang sudah tau, dan barusan aku hanya memastikan saja." Jawab Sakura dengan cengiran.

"Kau ini masih tidak percaya padaku." Tanya Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura lebih tepatnya menenggelamkan kepala kekasihnya pada dada bidang miliknya.

"Aku sekarang percaya karena sudah mendengarnya langsung darimu." Balas Sakura sembari menuruti keinginan Sasuke untuk bersandar didadanya.

Sasuke mencium ubun-ubun kepala Sakura dengan perasaan.

Sakura merespon sikap Sasuke positif dengan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku takut Karin yang banyak dibicarakan itu mengetahui hubungan kita." Kata Sakura lirih.

"Jangan takut _hime_ sudah kubilang tidak akan ada yang memutuskan hubungan kita baik Karin apalagi yang lainnya." Jelas Sasuke.

"Begitu ya.." tanggap Sakura.

"Sudahlah, dari pada sekarang kau memikirkan itu, lebih baik kau tidur di dadaku." Kata Sasuke yang masih setia mengusap setiap helaian rambut Sakura.

"Hm.. aku akan mencoba tidur." Jawab Sakura, seraya mendongakkan kepalanya melihat kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke menyadari Sakura sedang mendongak segera mencium bibirnya.

"Bibirmu masih bersih?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengerti bersih yang dimaksud Sasuke. "Aku belum pernah berciuaman dengan siapapun dan ciuman barusan adalah ciuman pertamaku." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke tertegun dan langsung menatap Sakura dengan tatapa minta penjelasan.

"Sudah aku bilang sewaktu di club malam aku hanya minum saja, tidak melakukan tindakan komersial, karena memang saat aku minum aku menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku agar tidak sampai mabuk berat." Jelas Sakura mengerti tatapan Sasuke.

"Yokatta. Aku orang pertama yang menciummu." Ujar Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya.

"Iya, aku juga senang kau yang menjadi ciuman pertamaku." Balas Sakura.

.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada ditaman dengan posisi yang sangat mesra. Sasuke dan Sakura tak lagi diam atau duduk diatas bangku yang sudah disediakan melainkan tidur di samak yang Sasuke bawa dari bagasi.

Posisi Sakura dan Sasuke yaitu, Sakura yang tidur di paha Sasuke. Dan Sasuke yang mengelus rambut Sakura.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa tidak membangunkan aku?" tanya Sakura kesal karena sekarang sudah pukul 05.a.m.

"Sengaja agar kau tidak jadi pergi." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura kecewa.

"Karena kau tertidur dengan sangat nikmat di pahaku, jadi aku pikir kau bisa menundanya besok sepulang sekolah." Jelas Sasuke.

"Bagitu ya.. yasudah ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sakura ketika menyadari sudah pukul 5 sore.

"Hn. Ayo." Jawab Sasuke.

Dan mereka berdua segera membereskan semua barang yang tadi mereka berdua keluarkan. Semua makanan sudah di habiskan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua tengah berada didalam mobil Sasuke, untuk mengantar Sakura pulang.

.

"Sudah sampai, arigatou Sasuke-_kun_ untuk kencannya." Kata Sakura.

"Tidak usah berterimakasih, kita kan sepasang kekasih." Jawab Sasuke.

"Haha.. baiklah Oyasumi _honey_." Kata Sakura mengucapkan selamat malam sambil mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Oyasumi _hime_." Balas Sasuke.

Dan kini Sasuke sudah kembali menuju rumahnya. Setelah memastikan Sasuke benar-benar pergi Sakura menutup pintu pagarnya dan masuk ke rumahnya.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sakura ketika sudah memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri Sakura-_san_, kenapa anda baru pulang?" tanya Ayame khawatir.

"Tenang saja Baa-_chan_ aku baru pulang juga karena aku makan-makan bersama Sasuke-_kun_ dan jalan-jalan mengelilingi Konoha." Jelas Sakura.

"Lalu tentang Suna bagaimana Sakura-_san_?" tanya Ayame lagi.

"Itu, besok saja aku berangkat bersama Sasuke-_kun_." Jawab Sakura lagi.

"Oh begitu ya.. Baa-_chan_ khawatir kalau Sakura-_san_ belum makan." Jelas Ayame.

"Sudah Baa-_chan_, aku ngantuk ingin tidur dulu ya Baa-_chan_.. Oyasumi." Pamit Sakura menuju kamarnya.

"Oyasumi." Balas Ayame.

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dengan menaiki anak tangga.

Setelah sampai dikamar, seperti biasa sebelum tidur Sakura menuliskan kejadian hari ini di buku diarynya.

Sakura segera menutup buku diarynya karena ia merasa pegal dan ngantuk berat. Sebelum benar-benar tidur ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan mulai tidur diranjang _king size_ nya.

**TBC**

_**Sebelumnya Arigatou buat semua readers yang sudah meng review chapter 6 (bagian 5) kemarin.. akhirnya setelah kalian meng review author punya semangat lagi.. dan sekarang jadi deh chapter 7,,**_

_**Tidak banyak perkataan yang author cantumkan, author hanya bilang **_

**:) Minta review nya ;)**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

**:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Nwk**

**Chapter :7**

Kriiinnnggg

Bel alarm dari jam weaker Sakura berbunyi. Sakura segera mematikan alarm itu dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Ah.. rasanya baru tidur." Gumam Sakura karena merasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat.

Sakura segera memposisikan badannya duduk diatas ranjang. Setelah dirasa kelopak mata sudah terbuka sepenuhnya Sakura segera berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi.

.

Selesai mandi, Sakura teringat dengan barang-barang yang belum dikemasi karena ia harus pergi ke Suna sepulang sekolah.

"Nanti saja aku kemasi ini semua, yang terpenting sekarang aku harus pergi kesekolah." Kata Sakura dan langsung memakai baju yang sudah disediakan Ayame untuknya sekolah.

Setelah ia rasa sudah beres, Sakura segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya.

"Ohayou Baa-_chan_." Sapa Sakura saat sudah berada diruang makan.

"Ohayou Sakura-_san_." Balas Ayame.

"Baa-_chan_, mana makan pagi ku?" tanya Sakura ketika mendapati makanan belum berada di atas meja makan.

Ayame menunduk karena takut disalahkan. "Baa-_chan_ baru bangun Sakura-_san_. Gomennesai, Baa-_chan_ kemarin tidur tengah malam." Jawab Ayame menunduk.

"Oh begitu ya.. yasudah tak apa Baa-_chan_, biar nanti saat aku sampai disekolah aku akan pergi ke kantin." Kata Sakura memaklum.

"Yokatta anda tidak marah pada saya." Kata Ayame bersyukur.

"Untuk apa aku marah Baa-_chan_? Lagi pula bila memang aku marah, makanan tak akan cepat saji berada dimeja bukan?" tanya Sakura setengah bergurau.

"Haha.. kau benar Sakura-_san_. Anda memang pengertian." Puji Ayame.

"Sudah ah Baa-_chan_ aku harus pergi ke sekolah." Pamit Sakura dan langsung melenggang menuju pintu keluar.

Sakura segera menuju mobilnya yang berada di garasi rumah.

.

.

Sekarang ia sudah sampai diparkiran sekolah, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Sakura menuju ke kelas tapi tiba-tiba seseorang ada yang menepuk bahunya.

"Ohayou _forehead_." Sapa Ino.

"Kau.. kau membuatku kaget 'aku kira kau hantu'. Ohayou mo _pig_." Balas Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama Sasuke mu?" tanya Ino setengah menggoda sahabatnya.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk, dan karena aku bukan tipe gadis yang ingin di antar jemput. Jadi aku bisa memahaminya." Jelas Sakura.

"Jadi kau menyindirku?" tanya Ino tak terima.

"Tidak juga, tapi bila kau tersindir berarti kau merasa." Kali ini Sakura yang menggoda.

"Ish.. aku memang selalu berangkat dan pulang bersamanya, tapi aku tak pernah meminta." Kata Ino lagi.

"Ya terserah kau saja lah _piggy_." Setelah berkata demikian Sakura berlari seperti dikejar anjing karena takut dengan ekspresi Ino.

Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar pembicaraan beberapa siswi tentang kekasihnya.

"_Katanya Sasuke-kun, sekarang sedang ada scandal ya?" _

"_Iya kau benar. Dari social media aku mencari tahu, penyebab scandal itu karena ia mempunyai kekasih gadis yang berambut pink itu. Sehingga Karin marah dengan mengancam ia akan mencemarkan nama baiknya... kasian ya aku prihatin pada Sasuke-kun."_

"_Aku juga. Tapi aku lebih prihatin pada kekasihnya, karena aku dengar Sasuke-kun menolak keras untuk putus dengan gadisnya dan ia lebih memilih mematahkan semua cita-cita dan profesinya demi cintanya pada gadis pink itu."_

"_Kalau aku menjadi kekasih nya Sasuke-kun aku lebih memilih untuk putus karena mengalah dengan kerja kerasnya.. aku pikir hubungan bisa dilanjutkan kembali, tapi yang sulit itu ketika pekerjaan hilang dan profesi yang tenggelam."_

"_Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan jalan kita aku takut ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita barusan." _Ajak salah satu siswi itu pada akhirnya.

Dan siswi-siswi itu meninggalkan tempat dimana tadi ia membicarakan kekasih Sakura.

'Apakah benar Sasuke-_kun_ harus hilang dari dunia entertaiment hanya karena cintanya padaku? ... perkataan gadis-gadis itu ada benarnya. Hubunganku dengan Sasuke-_kun_ akan bisa dilanjut kembali, tapi bila profesi nya yang sudah ia bangun kerja keras harus hilang begitu saja aku lebih baik mengalah.' Lirih Sakura dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba Ino sudah berada disampingnya.

"Haah.. aku lelah mengejarmu, larimu sangat cepat seperti kerasukan. Aku sekarang seperti kehabisan oksigen! Kenapa kau belum ke kelas?" tanya Ino tanpa henti.

"Iya aku minta maaf membuatmu lari. Ayo kita ke kelas." Jawab Sakura tegar.

'Ada apa dengan _forehead_ tumben sekali dia berbaik hati tiba-tiba, apa iya kerasukan?' tanya Ino heran dalam hati.

"Kenapa ia jadi berubah?" gumam Ino tanpa sadar.

"Sakura tunggu aku!" Ino berteriak karena Sakura yang melangkah semakin jauh didepannya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Ino. "Cepatlah berjalan dengan kecepatan manusia bukan siput." Sindir Sakura.

"Tadi kau baik, sekarang kau kembali menjengkelkan. Apa kau kerasukan?" celetuk Ino sukses membuat Sakura memberinya _deatglare_.

"Apa yang kau bilang?" tegas Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hehe.. jangan sensitif seperti itu, aku kan hanya bercanda jidat." Kata Ino mulai takut.

"Iya aku tahu, ayo kita jalan lagi." Ucap Sakura setelah merasa tenang.

.

.

Diparkiran terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna _dark blue_ milik Sasuke. Saat Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya, terlihat Naruto yang baru turun dari motor kuningnya.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto dari kejauhan.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tunggu!" kata Naruto lagi.

Tanpa menjawab Sasuke hanya diam berhenti melangkah untuk menunggu temannya.

"Aku kira kau tak akan sekolah karena kabar itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Tadinya aku pikir seperti itu, tapi ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Sakura." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Begitu ya, aku dengar Sai besok sekolahnya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Baka Dobe, kenapa menanyai itu padaku? Siapa ketua murid dikelas kita?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Oke. Aku ketuanya, tapi kau ketua genk kita." Ucap Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke akhirnya.

"Jadi?" lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Menurutku kau bodoh, sangat bodoh! Aku sudah menyebutkan secara tidak langsung bahwa aku tak tahu Sai akan sekolah atau tidak! Tetapi kau terus menerus menanyakannya! Apa kau seorang Guy atau Maho?" tanya Sasuke.

"E-eh? Apa kau bilang? A-aku hanya menanyakannya karena kita teman _teme_." Naruto tak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Sudah! Kau membuatku seperti seorang laki-laki banci!" sindir Sasuke dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"E-eh! Dasar baka teme." Gerutu Naruto tapi berjalan dibelakang Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika mendengar suara Ino dan Sakura berbicara.

"Sakura, aku sahabatmu kau bisa menceritakan keganjalan dalam hatimu." Kata Ino meyakinkan.

"Tidak kau ratu gosip!" jawab Sakura.

"Meskipun aku suka bergosip tapi demi sahabat aku bisa menyimpannya." Elak Ino.

"Baiklah aku menyerah... jadi begini aku akan memutuskan Sasuke-_kun_." Jelas Sakura singkat.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua? Apakah kau tahu kalau Sasuke itu pria yang di idolakan se sekolah kita? Menurutku kau sangat bodoh karena kau mau memutuskan-" perkataan Ino diputus Sakura.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kau hanya tau dari luar! Aku tidak ingin Sasuke-_kun_ mempunyai scandal dengan siapapun itu, maka dari itu aku ingin putus dengannya." Jelas Sakura lirih.

"S-scandal maksudmu apa?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Kau belum tau? Cih, katanya kau seorang ratu gosip tapi berita spele seperti ini kau belum tahu! ... maafkan aku barusan berkata seperti itu, Ino. Aku benar-benar merasa bingung sekarang, tadi pagi 2 orang siswi membicarakan tentang Sasuke-_kun_ yang katanya mendapat scandal karena berpacaran denganku dan itu oleh Karin. Katanya Karin memberikan 2 pilihan yaitu, kalau Sasuke-_kun_ masih berhubungan denganku ia akan menyebarkan berita nya dan itu membuat nama baik Sasuke-_kun_ tercemar entah apapun itu aku tidak tahu, yang ke dua bila aku putus dengan Sasuke-_kun_, Karin tidak akan mengganggu Sasuke-_kun_ lagi dan Sasuke-_kun_ juga bisa meneruskan mimpinya yang sudah ia bangun sejak dulu." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar dengan sesekali mengambil nafas panjang.

Ino prihatin melihat keadaan Sakura sekarang, buru-buru ia memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan maksud berbagi ketenangan.

.

Sasuke yang mendengar pembicaraan Sakura tertegun, karena ia sebelumnya memilih profesi yang hancur dari pada harus putus dengan Sakura. Tapi sekarang Sakura yang akan tega memutuskannya.

Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu ia segera menghampiri tempat dimana ada Sakura dan Ino.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura terlonjak kaget, begitu juga dengan Ino.

"Hn? Aku ingin mendengar pengakuanmu Sakura." Kata Sasuke menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

Tapi nihil karena Sakura terus menutup mulutnya.

"Yamanaka tolong beri waktu aku dan Sakura disini." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Eh? Baiklah, gomen Sakura aku kembali ke kelas." Kata Ino berpamitan.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura.

Setelah merasa Ino sudah tidak ada, Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura tapi dengan wajah yang terlihat tersakiti.

"Kau kenapa Sasu-_kun_?" tanya Sakura merasa bersalah karena perkataannya tadi.

"Kau.. kau masih bisa bertanya aku kenapa? Apakah kau tahu, bahwa aku lebih memilihmu daripada profesiku Sakura? Kenapa kau akan setega itu?" lirih Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tolong pahami aku. Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangimu, aku tidak ingin kau menghentikan mimpimu begitu saja. Kalau soal hubungan kita bisa mengulangnya lagi, tapi kalau soal mimipi aku kurang yakin." Jelas Sakura lembut.

"Tapi aku tidak mau bila taruhannya kita putus!" tegas Sasuke.

"Terserah. Tapi ini untukmu, dan aku harap kau mengerti." Kata Sakura dan langsung meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

TENG TENG

"Sakura-_chan_ Teme dimana?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura ketika ia merasa Sasuke belum berada di kelas.

"Entahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan masuk kelas." Jawab Sakura.

"Ku harap begitu, ya sebelum ada Anko-_sensei_." Jelas Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian Anko memasuki kelas X-1.

"Tuh kan Sasuke belum ada dikelas." Kata Naruto gelisah.

Sebenarnya Sakura merasa bersalah karenannya. Tapi ia bingung harus bagaimaa.

Tapi tak lama setelah itu, seorang pria berbaju hitam dengan kacamata hitam masuk ke kelas X-1 sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas.

"Gomen, anda siapa?" tanya Anko seraya menerima uluran surat yang diberikan pria itu.

"Saya bodyguard Sasuke Uchiha, ia bilang kepada saya bahwa ia tidak bisa menghadiri pelajaran anda karena ada suatu keperluan yang mendadak." Jelasnya kemudian pamit pergi.

.

"_Forehead_ sebenarnya ada apa denganmu dan Sasuke?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aku bingung Ino. Apakah aku harus memutuskan hubunganku sampai disini, atau malah melanjutkan hubungan dengan Sasuke-_kun_ tapi dengan ancaman ia akan berhenti dari profesinya." Lirih Sakura.

"Baka. Harusnya kau jalani saja apa yang terjadi, bila kau memang menyayangi Sasuke. Harusnya kau hargai usahanya dan pengorbanannya untukmu, kau tahu pengorbanan itu tidaklah mudah apalagi ini dengan syarat ia berhenti dari profesinya." Jelas Ino.

"Tapi aku tak ingin ia berhenti begitu saja." Bela Sakura.

"Tapi aku percaya ia memilih jalan seperti itu karena beberapa hal. Dan yang aku tahu Sasuke itu seseorang yang jenius dikelas kita bukan? Bukankah Shikamaru juga kalah dengan kecerdasannya? Apakah kau masih meragukan semua itu?" ceramah Ino.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sakura lebih tepatnya mendesak Ino.

"Bicarakah dengan baik, dan buatlah keputusan yang logis dan tidak sepihak." Kata Ino bijak.

"Arigatou, aku sangat butuh bantuanmu sekarang." Ucap Sakura sambil menintikan air mata karena ucapan Ino.

"Hm. Itu gunanya sahabat." Jawab Ino.

Mereka berdua mengakhiri percakapan karena Anko menegurnya.

.

.

"Dengan ini saya Sasuke Uchiha akan mengumumkan pada Publik keluarnya saya dari dunia entertaiment. Alasan saya keluar, tidak lah banyak hanya ada satu hal, yaitu demi mempertahankan yang ada." Jelas Sasuke saat beberapa wartawan menanyainya saat ia mendatangi konferensi pers.

"Apa maksud Sasuke-_san_ mempertahankan yang ada?" tanya salah satu wartawan.

"Yang seperti itu, menurut saya privacy." Jawab Sasuke.

.

.

Sekarang beredar berita seperti di chanel TV, tentang keluarnya Sasuke Uchiha dari dunia per aktingan dan hiburan.

.

TING TONG

"Tunggu sebentar." Jawab Ayame sambil berlari menuju pintu.

"Ada Sakura Baa-_chan_?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Gomen. Anda siapa?" tanya Ayame.

"Saya kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, kalau begitu mari masuk Uchiha-_san_ tunggu sebentar Sakura-_san_ akan saya panggil dulu." Kata Ayame dan langsung pergi ke lantai atas ke kamar Sakura.

Didalam kamar Sakura sedang menyiapkan beberapa baju yang akan ia masukkan kedalam koper untuk kepergiannya ke Suna. Sambil memasukkan baju-bajunya tak jarang Sakura sambil merenungkan perkataan Ino tadi.

Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sakura-_san_, dibawah ada Uchiha-_san_." Kata Mebuki memberitahu.

"Iya... eh? Uc-uchiha? Berarti Sasuke-_kun_?" tebak Sakura tanpa sadar ia langsung merasakan hawa bahagia.

Ia segera turun kebawah tepatnya menuju ruang tamu. Saat melihat Sasuke, entah kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba ingin sekali memeluknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura tanpa perintah langsung menerjang tubuh Sasuke.

"Ka-kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran sekaligus kaget karena perlakuan Sakura.

"Aku sudah melihatnya, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Gomennesai." Ucap Sakura yang masih memeluk Sasuke.

"Yokatta kalau kau mengerti. Kau akan jadi berangkat?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya yang masih berada di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura mendongak dengan mata yang berbinar. "Tapi mana pakaianmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Didalam mobilku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Dengan senang hati." Sakura kembali memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Ayame yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum penuh perasaan haru.

"Tenangkan dirimu, kau tak akan bisa berangkat dengan penampilan seperti ini." Jelas Sasuke setengah bergurau.

"Iya. Kalau begitu ke kamarku saja." Ajak Sakura dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menarik Sasuke menuju lantai atas.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_ apakah kau sudah memutuskan keputusan kau keluar dari entertaiment dengan matang?" tanya Sakura saat ia sudah menyiapkan minum untuk Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa semuanya karena aku?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Sebenarnya banyak faktor dan penjelasan Sakura. Aku akan menjelaskan satu persatu padamu.

Pertama, aku tidak mau hubungan kita berakhir karena aku ingin kau yang menjadi kekasihku.

Kedua, aku akan meneruskan direktur di Uchiha Corp setelah Tou-_san_ ku.

Ketiga, apakah kau akan kuat bila melihatku bersanding dengan beberapa wanita sedangkan kau diachukan dengan alasan itu demi karir ku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng kan kepalanya kuar mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Aku tak mau itu semua." Jawab Sakura sembari terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah bahwa kita akan selalu bersama." Ucap Sasuke.

Dengan mantap Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung menerjang kembali tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku pegang janjimu!" ketus Sakura dengan gurauan.

"Aku pegang permintaanmu." Balas Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua saling tertawa penuh kehangatan.

"Semoga saja kita akan selalu bersama sampai benang merah mengikat kita." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau benang merah yang mengikat kita.-" Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika ia lihat Sakura yang memandangnya tak percaya dan terbelalak.

"-karena aku ingin benang takdir yang mengikat hati kita." Lanjut Sasuke sambil kembali tertawa.

"Kau nakal. Aku kira kau serius mengatakan itu." Gerutu Sakura.

"Terserah." Kata Sasuke.

.

Setelah berbincang cukup lama, akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke berpamitan pada Ayame.

"Apakah kau sudah bilang pada semua anggota keluargamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Yokatta, kalau begitu ayo!" ajak Sakura dan tanpa disuruh ia langsung memasuki mobil Sasuke yang terbuka.

.

.

Sebenarnya Sasuke mengatakan ia sudah meminta ijin itu semua bohong, karena sekarang nyatanya Fugaku sedang marah besar karena perbuatan anak bungsunya.

"Karin! Kau berkata seperti ini apakah kau mempunyai bukti?" tanya Fugaku pada Karin yang melaporkan bahwa Sasuke pergi.

"Iya, aku bisa memberikan Jii-_san_ bukti." Jawab Karin sambil menyerahkan HP nya kepada Fugaku.

'Demi Kami-_sama_, aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran Uchiha ini!' geram Fugaku.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang Jii-_san_ karena aku masih harus mendatangi beberapa pers." Alasan Karin.

"Hn." Fugaku menganggukan kepalanya pasrah.

.

"Mungkin Sasuke melakukan ini semua, karena ia sudah memikirkan matang-matang Tou-_san_." Bela Itachi.

"Diam!" sentak Fugaku.

Itachi langsung diam, ketika mendapat sentakan seperti itu dari Ayahnya.

"Sabarlah Fugaku-_kun_, yang di katakan Itachi-_kun_ itu mungkin benar." Bela Mikoto.

"Tidak. Anak kita Sasuke, harus diberi peringatan." Kata Fugaku tapi dengan nada yang sedikit tenang.

"Peringatan apa Tou-_san_?" tanya Itachi.

"Dengan menikahkannya. Bersama Karin. ... karena Tou-_san_ yakin, bila ada Karin disampingnya Sasuke tak akan bisa lari lagi." Jelas Fugaku.

"Tou-_san_, aku tak setuju! Walaupun bukan aku yang Tou-_san_ jodohkan, tapi aku akan mencoba melawan karena Itachi tahu siapa Karin dibalik topengnya!" ucap Itachi berapi-api ketika mendengar akan ada penderitaan baru dikehidupan adiknya.

"Diam Itachi! Kau tak akan mengerti! Mungkin kau bisa menjaga nama baik keluarga kita, tapi tidak untuk anak ini." Kata Fugaku balik membentak.

"Baik. Kalau Tou-_san_ beranggapan seperti itu, aku lebih baik membawa kabur Sasuke dari nama Uchiha ini karena aku menyayanginya sangat! Dan aku akan membebaskan Sasuke dari kutukan itu!" Itachi langsung pergi melenggang, tapi belum sempat keluar Fugaku langsung memerintahkan beberapa bodyguard untuk membawa nya kembali.

"Lepaskan! Dibayar berapa kalian sampai mau menuruti perintahnya?" bentak Itachi.

Sebenarnya bodyguard itu juga ingin melepaskan Itachi, tapi karena Fugaku yang memerintahkannya mereka semua terpaksa menurutinya.

"Kau akan mati, bila kau membawa kabur Sasuke." Ancam Fugaku.

"Fugaku-_kun_!" sentak Mikoto.

"Diam istriku! Anak kita perlu pengarahan yang tegas agar tidak mengambil jalan yang salah." Jelas Fugaku.

"Mengambil jalan yang benar dengan menikahkan adikku bersama wanita jalang?" amuk Itachi. "BUNUH SAJA AKU ASAL SASUKE SELAMAT Tou-_san_." Lanjutnya.

Fugaku mengehela nafas berat. "Masukkan ia kedalam kamar!" perintah Fugaku datar pada bodyguard nya.

"Kalau kau lakukan, aku jamin nyawa kalian tak akan selamat!" ancam Itachi.

"Masukkan dia CEPAT!" tegas Fugaku yang akhirnya dengan terpaksa Itachi tetep ditarik oleh bodyguard itu.

.

"Gomenesai Itachi-_san_, kami tak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi ini semua perintah dari Fugaku-_sama_." Jelas salah satu bodyguard yang merupakan anak buah Itachi.

"Diam! Jangan bicarakan orang tua itu didepanku kalau kau tak ingin ber urusan!" bentak Itachi sekaligus mengancam.

"Gomen." Dan setelah berkata seperti itu Itachi menutup kamar dan menguncinya sambil memikirkan jalan membatalkan perjodohan Sasuke.

.

.

Satu pesan masuk di HP Sasuke. Ia segera membukanya dan melambatkan laju mobilnya.

"Siapa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

Isi pesan itu adalah ...

"_Sasuke lari kan dirimu, jangan sampai Tou-san menumakanmu! Turuti perintahku atau nasibmu akan berakhir dengan perjodohan bodoh bersama Karin!"_

Sasuke segera membalas pesannya.

"_Hanya karena aku melarikan diri dari rumah? Menyedihkan, baik arigatou Aniki... kalau kau mencariku, sekarang aku sedang berada di Suna mengantar kepergian Sakura. Dan aku akan kembali 3 hari lagi untuk membicarakan hal ini pada Tou-san_." Balas Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menerima balas balik dari Itachi.

'Aku tak akan mau, dan tak akan pernah menikahi gadis yang tidak aku cintai.' Tekad Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kau sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tidak. Kubilang tidak berarti tidak ada Sakura." Jelas Sasuke dengan raut wajah dibuat setenang mungkin walau didalam hatinya sekarang seperti sedang terbakan amarah mendengar berita dari kakaknya.

"Aku harap tak ada masalah dikeluargamu, karena kau ikut denganku ke Suna." Kata Sakura seakan bisa membaca permasalahan ini.

"Tidak. Ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Yokatta. Jangan libatkan aku ya.. aku merasa takut bila harus ber urusan dengan orang tuamu." Jelas Sakura disertai kikikan saat ia berkata seperti itu.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tekadku sekarang ke Suna adalah, untuk mengundurkan diri dari dunia modeling dan hiburan seperti apa yang kau lakukan." Jelas Sakura tanpa diminta.

"Kenapa kau mengakhirinya?" tanya Sasuke tertegun.

"Karena aku hanya ingin bersamamu sampai nanti, dan tidak ada yang lain." jawab Sakura.

DEG

'Iya, Sakura aku juga akan melakukan apa yang seperti kau inginkan.' Lirih Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai gombalan darimu." Kata Sasuke menggoda Sakura.

"Terserah kau." Jawab Sakura balik.

Setelah itu mereka berdua tertawa bahagia, seakan dunia milik mereka berdua, tanpa mereka ketahui ada masalah besar yang sedang menanti mereka berdua.

**TBC**

~Arigatou Gozaimashita~

^Gomennesai Minna, author baru update lagi sekarang, _ soalnya author sibuk mau belanja buat puasa, dan yahhh... author baru bisa update sekarang... ;)

Makasih buat readers yang menanyai kapan update lagi author, dan yang paling banyak terimakasih buat Cherryma yang mungkin setia melihat fanfic author sampai nanyain kaya gitu =D,,,,, kangen ya ?

#Pede

" Udah kalau gitu... ngga banyak yang dikata "

*Wassalam Mu'alaikum *

**Semoga Ibadah nya Lancar buat Muslim :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Nwk**

**Chapter : 8**

"Ketegangan menjadi Kesenangan"

Ketika berada di Suna, Sasuke dan Sakura tidak memikirkan sekolah maupun masalah yang ada. Ketika disana mereka lebih ceria lebih terbuka yang terlebih lagi sikap Sasuke yang hangat pada gadis merah muda yang notebane kekasihnya.

"_Kapan kau akan pulang Sasuke?"_ tanya Itachi didalam pesan.

Jujur Itachi masih cemas bagaimana nasib adiknya nanti setelah kembali ke rumah. Ia berani bersumpah tak akan tahan melihat Karin yang diubah ke dalam Uchiha.

.

TING

Pesan masuk di HP Sasuke.

"Itachi." Gumam Sasuke sambil menekan open didalam tombol HP nya untuk membuka pesan itu lebih lanjut.

"_Kapan kau akan pulang Sasuke?"_ isi pesan itu.

"_Nanti siang Aniki."_ Balas Sasuke.

'Kuharap Tou-_san_ tidak akan menjodohkanku dengan gadis jalang seperti itu.' Runtuk Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba suara gadis membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kau sudah mengemasi barang-barangmu?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Sudah. Mobil juga sudah aku panaskan, maka dari itu kau cepat berdandan." Perintah Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah mandi tunggu aku dimobil saja." Balas Sakura langsung menuju kamar mandi.

'Sakura Haruno, gadis merah muda yang sempat aku benci.' Kata Sasuke menyeringai.

Tak banyak bicara ia segera menuju ke mobil untuk menunggu Sakura disana.

.

.

Berita di Konoha

_Uchiha Sasuke hilang entah kemana, Karin sebagai saksi kepergian Sasuke hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa perginya Uchiha Sasuke bersama seorang gadi yang belum di ketahui identitasnya. Dari fakta terkuak gadis itu adalah kekasih sendiri Uchiha Sasuke yang baru kita tahu pemirsa, kita bisa menanyakan kepada sahabatnya langsung._

"_Bagaimana Uzumaki-san, apakah anda tahu penyebab Sasuke-san pergi?" _tanya reporter kepada Naruto.

"_Tidak. Hanya dia menyampaikan bahwa ada urusan yang mendadak, dan mungkin menurut saya urusan itu tidak perlu diberitahukan keluar karena memang itu privacy."_ Jawab Naruto membela Sasuke.

"_Kalau begitu arigatou Uzumaki-san." _Ucap reporter itu dan langsung kembali menghadap kamera.

_Dari yang kita tahu, kepergian Uchiha Sasuke masih belum terkuak sempurna. Sekian berita dari saya._

_Konoha, 23 Juli 2014, Sara. Pamit dari hadapan anda._

.

Begitulah isi berita di Konoha.

"Arrgghhh, ini gara-gara Tou-_san_!" geram Itachi tertahan.

.

.

Di Suna

_Kemarin Haruno Sakura mendatangi kota kelahirannya dan menyatakan bahwa ia akan keluar dari dunia modeling dan hiburan karena ia akan fokus terhadap sekolahnya untuk mencari ilmu di Konoha. Seperti yang kita tahu pemirsa, kemarin Sakura-san datang ke Suna dengan menggandeng seorang laki-laki yang ia sebut sebagai kekasihnya._

_Sekian berita dari saya, Saya Temari pamit dari hadapan anda._

_Suna, 23 Juli 2014_

.

.

Mereka berdua SasuSaku tampaknya tidak begitu menggubris berita dari entertaiment kedua kota tersebut. Sakura dicari Konoha, dan Sasuke dicari Suna karena mereka berdua masing-masing yang telah di tuduh membawa kedua belah pihak.

.

Sekarang Sakura sudah berada dimobil Sasuke.

"Gomen, kalau aku lama." Ucap Sakura sambil memamerkan senyum 3 jarinya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dan langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Mobil yang SasuSaku tumpangi kini sudah berada di Konoha. Sasuke tepatnya yang terlebih dulu mengantar Sakura pulang sebelum ia pulang kerumahnya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke sebelum ia turun.

BLUSH

Sasuke merona karena Sakura berusan. Tapi ia segera menganggukan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rona merah lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan nya dari Sakura.

.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sasuke saat ia sudah berada diambang pintu sambil membawa koper ditangannya juga jaket yang ia sampirkan kebahunya.

Saat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah tiba-tiba suara Fugaku mengintruksi tubunhnya.

"DIAM DISITU! UCHIHA SASUKE!" bentak Fugaku.

Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya tapi ia segera menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan raut datar dan kesal.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Fugaku.

"Hn. Apa sambutan yang seperti ini yang diberikan FUGAKU-_sama_ kepada anaknya?" sindir Sasuke yang masih berada diposisi semula.

Tiba-tiba Itachi datang dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Otouto." Itachi langsung mendekati kearah Sasuke dan Fugaku.

"Dia masih lelah Tou-_san_!" jelas Itachi sambil membawa alih koper yang berada ditangan Sasuke.

"Hn. Lelah? Jangan lakukan apapun Itachi! Sasuke tidak akan lelah karena ia sudah bersenang-senang." Ledek Fugaku.

Itachi tak bergeming tapi ia tidak melangkahkan kakinya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Tou-_san_ benar Aniki, gomen biar aku yang membawa koper ini." Kata Sasuke dan kembali mengambil kopernya dari Itachi dan langsung melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya.

Saat melihat Sasuke pergi, Fugaku langsung mendekat kearah Itachi.

"Itachi! Dengar, sekarang tanggal berapa?" kata Fugaku dengan nada tenang.

"23 Juli." Jawab Itachi cepat.

"Itachi-_kun_ kau tahu tanggal berapa kelahiran Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Mikoto.

"23 Juli. Oh, iya kenapa tadi Kaa-_chan_ diam saja?" tanya Itachi memberanikan diri.

"Karena sekarang ulang tahun Sasuke-_kun_." Jelas Mikoto disertai senyuman yang mengembang.

"Benarkah? Demi Kami-_sama_ aku sampai lupa ini hari ulang tahun Otouto. Ta-tapi yang Tou-_san_ la-lakukan i-itu?" tanya Itachi menjeda kalimatnya.

"Mengerjai anak bungsuku. Walau Tou-_san_ memang kesal karena Sasuke pergi dari rumah selama 3 hari, tapi Kaa-_chan_ mengingatkan maksud Sasuke karena sekarang hari ulang tahunnya." Jelas Fugaku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan dengan senang hati bila Tou-_san_ memberiku perintah." Ucap Itachi.

"Buat marah saja Sasuke." Perintah Fugaku.

Itachi mengangguk semangat.

"Tapi Tou-_san_ Karin yang Tou-_san_ bicarakan semuanya bohong?" tanya Itachi.

"Awalnya benar, tapi Tou-_san_ akan membebaskan Sasuke memilih haknya." Jelas Fugaku.

"Tidak mungkin Tou-_san_ akan melakukan hal itu nak, sedangkan Tou-_san_ sendiri lebih tau segalanya dari padamu." Jelas Mikoto lembut.

"HAHAHA gomennesai Tou-_san_, Kaa-_chan_." Ucap Itachi kikuk.

"Hn. Lakukan saja tugasmu." Tegas Fugaku.

"Ha'i." Jawab Itachi dan langsung melenggang pergi.

Para bodyguard dirumah ini juga sudah diberi tahu semuanya oleh Itachi sehingga mereka semua mengerti.

"Sekarang aku hanya perlu memberitahu Sakura." Gumam Itachi.

.

"Otouto, harusnya kau bilang kalau kau akan pergi sebelumnya." Sindir Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau diam Aniki? Aku sedang penat." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Penat? Bukankah kau habis berlibur?" goda Itachi.

"Ada apa denganmu? Terpengaruh orang tua itu? Cih, menyedihkan." Ledek Sasuke.

"Ternyata sifat mu meniru sekali Tou-_san_ ya." Kata Itachi memancing.

"Terserah aku ingin tidur." Jelas Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku meminjam HP mu?" pinta Itachi.

"Bawa saja didalam jaket." Jawab Sasuke malas.

'Dasar Baka, ternyata ia mudah percaya.' Itachi bersorak dalam hatinya.

Ia segera merogoh saku jaket Sasuke.

Bingo. HP nya ada.

Itachi segera keluar kamar Sasuke, dan memasuki ke kamarnya.

'Kami-_sama_ cobaan apalagi yang akan aku terima?' lirih Sasuke dalam hati.

.

TUT TUT TUT

Rupanya Itachi sedang mencoba menghubungi kekasih Sasuke.

"_Moshi-moshi, gomen anda siapa?" _tanya Sakura diseberang telepon Itachi.

"_Sakura-chan, aku Itachi Aniki Sasuke. Kau tahu kapan Sasuke lahir?" _tanya Itachi_._

"_Emm... 23 Juli Nii-san." _Jawab Sakura_._

"_Kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?" _uji Itachi pada Sakura_._

"_Demi Tuhanku, oh iya aku lupa sekarang kan Sasuke-kun ulang tahun ya? _Benar begitu Nii-san?" tanya Sakura_._

"_Benar sekali! Karena itu aku minta bantuanmu untuk membuat Sasuke marah." _Jelas Itachi.

"_Ha'i akan aku lakukan Nii-san." _Ucap Sakura disebrang sambil tersenyum-senyum dibuatnya_._

"_Kalau begitu sudah ya." _Ucap Itachi.

"_Iya."_ Balas Sakura.

TUT TUT TUT

Itachi memutuskan hubungannya.

"Bingo! Aku baru ingat Sasuke-_kun_ ulang tahun sekarang. Untuk kadonya... lebih baik aku buatkan saja bolu tomat dengan bantuan Ino dan Hinata." Gumam Sakura.

.

"_Moshi-moshi Sakura ada apa?_" tanya Ino dari seberang telepon Sakura.

"_Ino aku ingin kau kerumahku ya, karena aku akan membuatkan bolu tomat untuk Sasuke-kun." _Pinta Sakura.

"_Kau sudah berada di konoha forehead?"_ tanya Ino berbinar dari nada suaranya.

"_Iya." _Jawab Sakura lagi.

"_Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu Hinata-chan dulu ya_." Ino langsung memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengan Sakura.

.

"Baa-_chan_, bantu aku membuat bolu tomat." Pinta Sakura pada Ayame.

"Eh? Bolu tomat?" tanya Ayame memastiakan.

"Hm." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Untuk Sasuke-_kun_." Jelas Sakura.

"Oh, iya Sakura-_san_." Tanggap Ayame mengerti.

"Aku akan mencari resep nya di Google. Jadi Baa-_chan_ tunggu sebentar." Tegas Sakura.

"Iya." Jawab Ayame.

.

.

TING TONG

"Tunggu Baa-_chan_! Biar aku yang membuka pintu!" Sakura langsung berlari kearah pintu mendahului Ayame.

"Sakura!" Ino langsung memeluk Sakura. "Ku kira kau tak akan kembali." Lanjut Ino.

"Aku kembali Ino. Oh, iya dan Hinata-_chan_?" sapa Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata.

"I-iya Sa-Sakura-_chan_." Jawab Hinata membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk! Baa-_chan_ sedang membantuku membuatkan bolu tomat." Jelas Sakura sambil menarik kedua tangan sahabatnya.

.

Mereka bertiga tampak ceria saat membuat bolu tomat. Ayame serasa ikut menjadi muda kembali ketika bercerita dengan teman-teman Sakura dan juga Sakura.

TIT TIT

"Oh iya Baa-_chan_ open sudah berbunyi!" kata Sakura langsung menuruni tangga.

"Wahh harum sekali." Ucap Ino dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Hm." Hinata mengangguka setuju.

"Arigatou Baa-_chan_. Sekarang aku hanya perlu membuat hiasan diatasnya." Tanpa di suruh Hinata langsung mengambil cream dan lilin untuk menghias atas kue tersebut.

"Sakura-_san_ biar Baa-_chan_ yang melukis nya, anda hanya perlu menyebutkan nama apa saja." Kata Ayame.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Namanya U-C-H-I-H-A S-A-S-U-K-E." Jelas Sakura.

"Sudah." Ucap Ayame.

"Bagus!" ucap Ino sambil berbinar.

"Sasuke-_kun_ pasti senang." Kata Sakura sambil menghirup aroma kue buatannya dan teman juga Baa-_chan_ nya.

.

.

"Sakura aku akan ikut ke pesta Sasuke." Ucap Ino.

"Benarkah? Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak bilang akan ada pesta dirumahnya." Jelas Sakura.

"Karena itu kejudan Fugaku Jii-_san_." Jelas Ino balik.

"Kalau begitu ayo bersiap." Kata Sakura semangat.

"Hm." Ino menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak membawa ba-baju pesta Ino-_chan_." Kata Hinata menunduk.

"Kau bisa meminjam punyaku." Ucap Sakura menyela perkataan Ino.

"Ba-baiklah, arigatou Sa-Sakura-_chan_." Kata Hinata senang.

"Hm." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Karin-_san_ apakah kau sudah menyiapkan kue untuk Sasuke-_san_?" tanya sang manager kepada Karin.

"Tentu. Aku sudah membuatkan yang sepesial untuknya." Jelas Karin.

"Wah... kalau begitu dimana kuenya?" tanya manager Karin semangat.

"Masih di toko... hehehe.." Karin memamerkan senyuman 3 jarinya.

'Baka.' Gerutu sang manager. Manager itu hanya bisa tersenyum memaklum.

.

"Ayo berangkat!" kata Karin semangat.

"Iya." Jawab sang manager kepada atasan.

.

.

"Orochimaru-_san_ kau akan mengado apa pada si Teme?" tanya Naruto pada mantan manager Sasuke yang 10 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Aku akan menghadiahi Sasuke-_san_ sebuah ular unik." Jawab Orochimaru datar.

"ETT- hehe... maksudku kadomu bagus." Naruto hanya nyegir dipaksakan ketika mendengar ucapan Orochimaru.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Aku akan menghadiahi si Teme sebuah Ramen Instan Ichiraku satu pak." Jelas Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Hn." Orochimaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Huft... tidak si Teme, tidak managernya mereka berdua sama-sama ambigu.' Gerutu Naruto.

.

.

.

"Ino, Hinata-_chan_ bagaimana caranya aku mengerjai Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Etto.. le-lebih baik kepada Ino-_chan_ saja ka-kalau yang seperti itu Sakura-_chan_." Jelas Hinata.

"Begini saja, bla bla bla –" Ino berbicara panjang lebar.

"Aku akan mencobanya. Tunggu aku harus memberitahu Itachi-_nii_." Kata Sakura.

.

TUT TUT TUT

"_Moshi-moshi, ada apa Sakura-chan?" _jawab Itachi disebrang telpon.

"_Moshi-moshi Itachi-nii, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu Nii-san untuk mengerjai Sasuke-kun." _Jelas Sakura.

"_Wah-wah apa rencanamu?" _terdengar suara Itachi yang penasaran.

"_Begini bla bla bla ... (copas diatas)."_ Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"_Baik-baik bisa Nii-san atur."_ Itachi tampaknya setuju.

"_Kalau begitu sampai nanti Nii-san."_ Ucap Sakura dan langsung mengakhiri panggilan.

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke tengah berbicara pada Mikoto, semua yang ada dirumah Sasuke, Fugaku diberitahukan sebuah rencana dari Sakura. Fugaku, menyetujui karena Itachi bilang ini akan seru.

.

.

.

"Sasuke bisakah kau belikan tomat? Persediaan kita habis." Pinta Mikoto pada anak bungsunya.

"Tak apa Kaa-_chan_ aku sedang tidak mood untuk keluar." Jawab Sasuke masih diatas kasur.

"Tapi nak, Kaa-_chan_ membutuhkannya." Mikoto memelas pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Tapi tunggu kenapa tidak Aniki saja Kaa-_chan_?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Itachi sedang berbicara dengan Tou-_san_ tentang perjodohanmu, kau tahu Itachi-_kun_ sedang membelamu nak." Jelas Mikoto lagi.

"Baik aku akan membelikan tomat kalau begitu." Kata Sasuke semangat karena ia percaya omongan Ibunya.

.

Saat Sasuke berada di perjalanan dengan motor sport nya ia sudah merasakan hawa aneh yang akan menimpanya, entah apapun itu tapi rasanya akan menyakitkan. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran itu ia hampir saja limbung dan jatuh menabrak pohon di pinggir jalan kalau Sasuke tidak mempunyai refleks yang bagus. Sasuke masih saja memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi, ia masih tidak tahu bahwa sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Pantas saja beberapa media di Konoha mengajaknya untuk konferensi pers, kalau ia tahu pasti ia akan sangat marah.

Tibalah Sasuke didepan Konoha Market.

Ia segera masuk kedalam super market, langsung menuju tempat buah-buahan.

Tapi rupanya usaha Ino berhasil, Sakura sekarang sedang bersama Sai kekasih Ino didalam mall Konoha.

.

"Sai kau sudah melihat tanda-tanda Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan bisikan.

"Tidak." Jawab Sai disertai gelengan.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berada jauh dibelakangnya sedang memperhatika kegiatan mereka berdua.

.

'Apa dia Sakura? Bukan pasti bukan, tapi kenapa Sai tidak dengan Ino kekasihnya? Dan siapa gadis berambut pink sewarna bunga Sakura?' selidik Sasuke dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat tentang tomat pesanan Ibunya.

"Kuso! Akan ku awasi lagi dia." Gerutu Sasuke sambil melenggang menuju tempat buah-buahan.

.

Drrtt Drrtt

Satu pesan masuk di Hp Sakura setelah ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Ino yang sedang mengawasi Sasuke diluar mall.

'_Dia sudah masuk kedalam, ketempat buah tomat.'_ Isi pesan dari Ino.

"_Arigatou, aku akan ketempatnya." _Balas Sakura cepat.

"Ayo Sai! Sasuke-_kun_ ada ditempat buah." Ajak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sai.

Sai hanya merespon dengan anggukan kepala.

.

"Arrrggghh Kaa-_san_ menyuruhku berapa Kg ya?" gumam Sasuke dengan garang.

Ia menjadi tidak fokus ketika melihat gadis pink yang sedang bersama Sai tadi.

"Anata Gomenesai, berapa tomat yang akan di Kilo?" tanya pelayan ketika melihat antrian yang berada dibelakang Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun, ternyata karena tidak fokusnya tiba-tiba ia sudah berada diantrian tempat peng kilo buah-buahan.

"Hn. Aku nanti saja." Kata Sasuke datar, tapi dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya.

"Baiklah." Kata pelayan itu mengerti.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku bisa sampai seperti ini?' lirihnya seperti orang linglung.

Tiba-tiba dari arah depan, tepatnya tempat dimana buah melon disimpan. Ia melihat kembali Sai yang sedang bersama gadis berambut pink.

"Bingo! Saatnya aku membuktikan." Gumam Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Buktikan maksudmu anak muda?" tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya menyahuti gumaman Sasuke.

"Lupakan." Kata Sasuke dan melenggang pergi menuju tempat melon, ia sudah melupakan pesanan tomat Ibunya.

.

.

"Sai?" sapa Sasuke dengan suara datar.

"Eh Sasuke? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya balik Sai.

Sebenarnya Sakura tau, kini Sasuke sedang merasakan panas ketika melihatnya bersama Sai.

"Membeli tomat. Dengan siapa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke.

Bingo. Sekarang giliran Sakura yang bertindak, ternyata Sasuke memang sudah terjebak dalam permainan yang Ino buat.

"Eh Sasuke-_kun_, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura pura-pura polos walau didalam hati ia merasa kasihan melihat raut kaget Sasuke.

"Sa-Sakura? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sasuke kaget setengah tak percaya.

"Ya aku mengantar Sai-_kun_. Sedang apa juga kau?" tanya Sakura mencoba memanasi Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda! Sakura yang ku tau ia tidak akan berselingkuh dibelakangku." Sindir Sasuke seolah-olah wanita didepannya ini hanya boneka.

"Tunggu! Tapi aku benar-benar Sakura, Sasuke-_kun_! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura seolah-olah ini benar-benar serius.

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA MENGAPA! KENAPA KAU BISA BERADA DI SINI SEDANGKAN KAU BARU AKU ANTAR PULANG DARI SUNA!?" geram Sasuke karena merasa tidak tahan.

"Ya aku kan sudah bilang, aku kesini mengantar Sai-_kun_!" jawab Sakura seolah-olah terbawa emosi.

"Kenapa kau memanggil dia dengan _surfiks KUN_? Kenapa kau tidak ada dirumah, setelah aku antar kau PULANG?" pekik Sasuke lagi dengan teriakan.

"..." Sakura diam. Sungguh ia tidak tahan melihat Sasuke yang cemburu seperti ini. Tapi ini juga salah satu rencananya.

"Lupakan! Jangan temui aku lagi!" Sasuke tanpa basa-basi langsung meninggalkan Sakura dan Sai yang sepertinya tidak enak melihat Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sai cepat! Kita harus mendahului Sasuke!" kata Sakura langsung menggandenga tangan Sai dengan langkah setengah lari.

Saat sampai didepan mall, Sai segera naik di motor sport nya dan Sakura langsung menaiki mobilnya yang terdapat Ino dan Hinata didalamnya.

"Cepat _Forehead _kalau kau tak ingin Sasuke sampai lebih dulu kita harus menancap gas!" nasihat Ino.

"Iya _Piggy_ ku sayang, tapi sepertinya mobil ini belum aku jalankan karena kau terus berbicara!" kata Sakura yang sekarang tengah menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

.

'Ada apa dengan Sakura? Aku yakin, dia pasti bukan Sakura!' lirih Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

Sepertinya rencana Ino didengar oleh Kami-_sama_ sehingga mobil yang Sakura jalankan sudah sampai terlebih dulu sebelum Sasuke.

"Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Sakura memastikan pada pria yang membuka gerbang rumah Uchiha.

"Iya, kau Sakura?" tanya balik Itachi.

Sakura mengangguk semangat.

"Ayo masuk! Sebelum Otouto datang kesini!" ajak Itachi sambil membuka gerbang lebar-lebar.

Sakura langsung memasukkan mobilnya kedalam halaman rumah Uchiha.

"Parkirkan dibelakang saja Sakura-_chan_." Kata Itachi sambil menunjuk kearah belakang rumah.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Buru-buru ia turun setelah ia memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Ayo Ino, Hinata-_chan_!" ajak Sakura sambil membawa bolu tomat buatannya.

Saat mereka bertiga melewati Itachi, mereka mendengar percakapan Itachi dan Sasuke.

.

"Kau dimana Sasuke? Tomat sudah kau dapatkan?" tanya Itachi dengan sengaja meng load speaker di Hp nya.

"_Hn. Gomen Aniki, aku tidak membeli tomat! Keadaan ku sekarang sedang kacau!"_ jawab Sasuke disebrang telepon.

"Kalau begitu cepat pulang, Kaa-_chan_ sudah menunggu mu!" balas Itachi dengan nada kesal, walau di balik telepon ia sedang menahan tawa yang sangat kencang.

"_Hn. Aku sedang dijalan."_ Jawab Sasuke lagi.

Tuut Tuut Tuut

Sambungan terputus, Itachi segera memerintahkan beberapa pekerja keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno untuk masuk kedalam rumah dengan kata lain bersiap-siap.

Setelah dirasa sudah masuk semuanya, sekarang mereka semua hanya perlu menunggu Sasuke pulang dan menyalakan semua lampu pernak-pernik yang sengaja dimatikan.

Satu satpam masih ditugaskan untuk membukakan gerbang ketika Sasuke sampai. Berhubung hari sudah malam dengan jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih 30 menit sekarang mereka semua tinggal bersiap.

.

.

TIID TIID

Suara klakson motor dinyalakan oleh Sasuke. Sang satpam langsung membukakan gerbang untuk motor Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke memasukkan motor kedalam halaman, ia merasa aneh karena lampu rumahnya belum dinyalakan.

Setelah Sasuke turun, ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan terlebih dulu kepada satpam kemana keluarganya.

"Jii-_san_!" panggil Sasuke.

"Iya Sasuke-_san_?" tanya satpam itu sambil mendekat.

"Keluargaku mereka dimana? Bukankah tadi Itachi-_nii_ masih ada dirumah?" tanya Sasue memastikan.

"Gomen, keluarga anda baru pergi ke Oto sebelum anda sampai disini." Jawab satpam dengan nada serius.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Iya." Satpam itu kembali mengangguk.

Dengan langkah lemas, Sasuke menuju kedalam rumah. Pikiran-pikiran negatif terus berputar dikepalanya.

.

.

Saat sudah masuk kedalam rumah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk dikursi terlebih dulu karena ia merasa penat akan hari ini.

Saat ia sedang duduk, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya.

Awalnya Sasuke kira itu hantu sehingga ia langsung lari untuk menyalakan lampu.

Saat dinyalakan dilihatnya tidak ada apa-apa karena Sakura langsung lari kembali ke belakang.

Sasuke mendengus sebal, sudah jelas keluarganya tidak ada dirumah pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Naruto?" pekik Sasuke.

"Hehe selamat ulang tahun Teme!" kata Naruto dengan cengirannya.

Sasuke mulai mengerti keadaan sekarang, ia memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya. Tapi sebuah tangan menahannya kembali.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kaa-_chan_? Kenapa Kaa-_chan_ masih disini? Jii-_san_ bilang keluarga Uchiha sedang pergi meninggalkanku?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Ada sedikit kelegaan di hatinya.

"Tidak karena ini hari ulang tahunmu." Kata Mikoto dengan riang.

Setelah Mikoto berkata seperti itu semua lampu dan hiasan-hiasan yang sudah disiapkan kini ditampilkan. Rumah Uchiha ini sangat megah, sehingga merayakan acara ulang tahun Sasuke seakan didalam gedung Istimewa.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Sasuke!" ucap seluruh teman-teman dan rekan-rekannya termasuk sang manager.

"Hn. Arigatou." Kata Sasuke sedikit menangis walau dalam nada ia tetap datar. Sasuke menangis bukan karena pestanya yang meriah, tetapi karena ia tidak mendapati Sakura disana.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Sakura muncul membawa bolu tomat yang dihiasi lilin dengan angka 18 diatasnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" kata Sakura riang.

Sasuke tertegun karena ia pikir Sakura masih berada didalam mall bersama dengan Sai sahabatnya.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke terbelalak.

"Iya, ini aku! Selamat ulang tahun ya." Ucap Sakura sambil memberikan sebuah kue yang ia racik bersama Ayame, Ino, dan Hinata.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke." Kata Ino turut bernada riang.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Se-selamat u-ulang tahun Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Hn. Arigatou." Jawab Sasuke.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura sedikit mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Tidak akan aku jawab." Jawab Sasuke sambil mendengus.

Semua yang ada disana tertawa mendengarnya, karena selanjutnya Sasuke lah yang mencolek cream yang ada diatas kue ke pipi Sakura.

Sakura juga membalasnya, mereka berdua kembali tertawa walau tawa Sasuke sedikit dijaga.

"Ciuman selamat ulang tahunnya Sakura-_chan_!" kata Naruto disertai cengirannya.

"Ciuman untuk Sasuke nya Sakura." Kata Itachi menyahuti.

Semua yang ada disana mendadak suasan hening. Begitu juga Fugaku dan Mikoto yang turut diam.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sakura, begitu juga Sakura yang memejamkan matanya. Dan saat itu bibir dan bibir menyatu sebagai ucapan kasih sayang yang disalurkan.

Tepatnya saat mereka berciuman, Karin membuka pintu rumah Uchiha dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berciuman. Dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba keluar Karin langsung memerintahkan manager nya untuk kembali lagi dan tidak jadi masuk kedalam rumah Uchiha yang sedang diadakan pesta.

"Anda kenapa Karin-_san_?" tanya sang manager.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang! Aku tidak tahan bila berada disana." Lirih Karin sambil mengambil tisue yang langsung ia lap kan pada bagian hidung dan matanya.

**TBC**

_**Lanjutan**_

"_Sasuke aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu lagi mulai sekarang. Bahagialah bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai." Ucap Karin saat mendatangi konferensi pers._

_Arigatou Gozaimasu_

'Kelanjutannya nanti aja di chapter depan, soalnya update ini buru-buru Yess... mohon review an nya readers :D

_**~Arigatou Gozaimashita Minna~**_


End file.
